End of the Crisis (Remake): Part 1
by Life of the Planet
Summary: No, this is not a joke: I am remaking my story End of the Crisis. Expect more description, character development, and storyline changes! No, I will not be removing Cid's infamous "Drink your tea!" scene, don't worry.
1. Chapter 1: Angels in Choppers

_No, dear readers…your eyes do not deceive you. I, Life of the Planet have returned, and have brought with me a remake of my most popular story, End of the Crisis. While much of this will simply be copy/pasted, an equal amount will be completely new in terms of storyline and lines from characters. In addition, I've decided to follow Square's example and thus have separated this remake into three parts (three discs, remember?) You can bid farewell to the script-like narrative and say hello to more descriptive storytelling. With that said, I now bring you:_

End of the Crisis: The Remake (Part 1)

Chapter 1: Angels in Choppers

The Midgar Wasteland…a region of barren soil as far as the eye can see, its arid landscape contested only by the bustling metropolis in the distance. Today, something disturbed the silence of the unpopulated desert: a helicopter flying high above, bearing the name "Shinra Electric Power Company".

Inside the helicopter sat Reno and Rude of the Turks. Reno wore an expression of equal impatience and boredom, while Rude's face remained as stoic as ever.

"In this kind of wasteland, it'll be impossible to find those two", complained Reno, sighing heavily.

The redhead was all but ready to give up his quarry as a lost cause. The desert below spread out endlessly with no oasis in sight. If the targets hadn't met with the Shinra Army yet, they had likely already died of dehydration.

Rude acknowledge Reno's coming surrender with a grunt, reminding his partner, "No matter how tough the mission, we always finish our jobs because—"

"We're the Turks, yeah, yeah…" Reno cut him off, grumbling to himself.

"And also…it seems Tseng has something that he'd like to give him" continued Rude.

"To the target?" asked Reno, surprised that their target was getting a present worth four Christmases.

Rude merely grunted in reply and continued his search of the endless wasteland below.

As the two Turks above continued searching, a yellow pickup truck traveled haphazardly along the barren soil, bouncing up and down every minute and causing the two men in the back a great degree of discomfort. However, while one of the men noticed this discomfort (and voiced a great degree of complaint), the other didn't seem to take note of anything…at all. The first man had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. A massive sword sat next to him, and one hand held it steady as if it were the most important thing in the world. The other man had spiky blonde hair and wore a vacant expression.

"Hey, pops!" shouted the dark-haired warrior. "How far is Midgar?"

"Shaddup!" yelled back the driver. "Yer lucky I even gave ya a ride!"

"You got a place to stay?" The dark-haired man asked his companion. "I got somewhere I can crash for a while…er, no wait; the mother's there…guess that's out."

The blonde-haired man remained silent.

"Yep, gotta change my plans!" the warrior sighed dramatically, before assuming a thoughtful expression. "Hmm…no matter what I do, I need some money first…hey, wanna start a business? But, what could we do? Think there'd be anything I'd be good at, Cloud?"

Cloud didn't answer, but his friend continued talking in a quick, hyperactive manner. He now turned his attention away from Cloud and towards the truck's driver.

"Hey, old guy! Whadda you think I'd be good at?"

"Old guy!? What're you yappin' about, kid? Yer still young, ain'tcha?"

"My name's not 'kid', it's Zack!" protested the younger man, now irritated.

The driver continued his rant, not taking any notice.

"Ya gotta pay yer dues while yer still young! Go out and look for whatcha want; try a bit o'everythin'!"

"Try everything, huh?" pondered Zack. "Easy for him to say…Ah-ha! I got brains and skill that other guys don't! I'm gonna be a mercenary! Thanks, pops!"

"Hey, din't ya hear a word I said, kid?" protested the driver.

"Listen, I'm gonna be a mercenary, and that's that!" stated Zack happily, resolute in his decision.

The driver sighed and gave up.

"So, Cloud… what're you doin' once we get to Midgar?" asked Zack, turning his attention back to his young friend.

Cloud remained silent.

"I'm just kiddin'!" Zack reassured him. "You know I wouldn't leave you hangin'! We're friends, right?"

High above, the Turks continued to scan the dry, arid landscape, to no avail. A female voice contacted them over the radio.

"Reno, Rude! How's the situation?"

"The same?" asked Reno, shrugging. "There's no sign of 'em, Cissnei. It's like lookin' for a needle in a haystack."

Cissnei sighed before replying, "Same here. I'm switching to Point 235. Reno, Rude, switch to Point 120."

"Roger" was Rude's reply.

Suddenly, Reno spotted something moving across the desert floor below.

"Belay that order, I think I got eyes on; they're in the back of an old yellow pickup heading towards Midgar."

Sure enough, the two men that the Turks sought were headed straight for Midgar…and the entire Shinra Army.

_So…what do you think? I promised more description, didn't I? You can consider this but a taste of things to come…provided you like it, of course._


	2. Chapter 2: Crisis Averted

_Well, readers, it would seem that I've gotten some support for my story, so I guess I'll continue writing as long as you keep reading (and reviewing; I need to know how I'm doing!) Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

Chapter 2: Crisis Averted

Zack jumped off the back of the pickup truck, his spiky-haired companion flung over his shoulder. Cloud still showed no signs of recovery, and Zack was beginning to worry.

"You two be careful now, ya hear?" warned the driver, before speeding away, sending a cloud of dust right at Zack, causing the younger man to cough and wave it away.

Looking around, Zack could see some sort of shape in the distance. Squinting, he could see that it was a mob; the Shinra Army was quickly approaching. Zack and Cloud were hopelessly outnumbered. Quickly taking in his surroundings, Zack's Mako-enhanced eyes spotted a rocky outcropping that would hide them from view, at least for the time being. Once they were safely out of sight, Zack looked carefully at Cloud. The blonde remained motionless. Zack sighed; it didn't look like there'd be an easy way out of this one. Suddenly, there was a loud rush of hot air at his back, and Zack turned around to see Reno and Rude stepping out of a Shinra helicopter.

"Yo, Zack!" greeted Reno. "Been, what? 4 years? Man, time flies."

"They sent you in case the army couldn't handle me?" growled Zack, reaching for the Buster Sword strapped to his back.

"See? I told you we'd get a rocky reception" Reno told his partner, shrugging helplessly.

"That's what happens when the Turks get sent on rescue missions" Rude replied simply.

"Rescue?" asked Zack, confused.

"Yeah, Tseng figured that if you and Chocobo-Head over there manage to avoid the Army, well…it's the President's fault that he didn't send in the Turks, right?" explained Reno.

"This isn't an official mission" Rude clarified.

"And this is Tseng paying his debt, right? For old time's sake and all that?" asked Zack, remembering all the missions that he and Tseng had been on together.

"Eh, something like that", Reno answered, shrugging lazily. "So, you boys feel like a ride to Midgar? Y'know…one that doesn't involve you becoming a human target?"

"Sounds good to me" answered Zack, grinning, as he hoisted Cloud over his shoulder and stepped into the helicopter.

Once they were out of reach of the Shinra Army, Zack turned to Reno.

"What's our destination?" he asked.

"We're headin' to the Sector 6 Park" answered Reno. "It's near the slums, so it's got less Shinra influence. Besides, Tseng's got somethin' he wants to give you."

"So in addition to saving my ass, Tseng's got another present for me?" asked Zack. "That's nice of him."

"Don't get the wrong idea" said Rude. "Tseng's just making a delivery."

"How's the kid?" asked Reno. "He doesn't look too good."

"Mako poisoning." Zack spat out the words like they were poison. "You can thank Hojo for that."

"How long was he under?" asked Reno.

Zack gave him a look. "It's been four years."

"Shit, you guys weren't just relaxin' on the beach, were ya?" asked Reno, caught off-guard.

The helicopter landed in an isolated spot near the Sector 6 Park. As Zack stepped out with Cloud in tow, a tall man in a suit stepped out from behind one of the playground structures. The man was Wutaian, having long dark hair and wearing a perpetually stern expression on his face.

"Tseng" greeted Zack in a guarded tone.

Tseng walked over to them and Zack noticed that he carried a clear plastic case under one arm. It was filled with letters. Zack recognized the handwriting.

"Are those…from Aerith?" he asked, astonished.

Tseng nodded. "She gave them to me in case I ever found you. I never did."

"That's 'cause a department head like Hojo still has seniority over you guys…" muttered Zack, taking the case from Tseng.

"We did what we could; if the President ever finds out that it was the Turks that got you into Midgar, it'll be all our heads on the chopping block" Tseng warned him. "Scarlet's not going to be happy about this; try to lie low".

"Hey, I know how to keep quiet! Remember when I infiltrated that base back in Modeoheim?" asked Zack, grinning.

Tseng just gave a grunt, smirking at Zack. Four years hadn't changed him much. As he stepped onto the helicopter, Tseng turned back to give Zack one last piece of advice.

"This will be the last time we can meet like this, Zack. We're still Turks; we have to follow the President's orders. That means we may have to come after Aerith; she's the last surviving Ancient, remember?"

Zack nodded solemnly. "I understand."

Then the Turks were gone, and Zack was left standing in the park with a box of letters and a comatose friend. Things could've been better. Zack sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess the first stop would be Aerith's place. She'd probably be at the church right about now…"

With that thought in mind, Zack set out for Sector 5, a box of letters in one hand, and a friend over his shoulder.

_Another chapter, another piece of the story. Like it? Think it needs something else? Please review so I know how I'm doing!_


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

_You ask, and I deliver; that's how our 'partnership' works. I deliver, and you review…then you ask, and I deliver some more! It's a cycle that never seems to end…and that's a good thing! I don't own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 3: Homecoming

As he traveled through the dark and dirty slums of Midgar's underbelly, Zack realized that nothing seemed to have changed; the slums were still the same miserable, stagnant, filthy mess of haphazardly-built shops and makeshift houses he had seen years before. While life went on for the world above, the slums below remained as they were. As Zack made his way to Sector 5, the one bright spot of the slums came into view: a small church, modest and falling apart, but hopeful all the same. If Aerith's habits were also the same, Zack knew she'd be inside.

"Alright, buddy? Ready to meet Aerith?" Zack asked his unconscious companion.

Cloud seemed to be recovering little by little; this time, instead of mere silence, the blonde responded with a meager grunt, as if beginning to wake from a long slumber. Zack remained hopeful as he proceeded towards the church, each step taking him closer to the girl he loved.

It had been four years. Where had Zack been all this time? Not a day went by when Aerith didn't pray that the Planet would deliver him home safely. She had no idea where Zack was or if he was even alive. She was beginning to lose hope; all she could do was tend to the flowers and pray that the Planet would keep Zack safe in return for her labors.

Suddenly, the doors of the church opened, and Aerith heard heavy footsteps on the old wooden boards that made up the floor of the church. Standing up and wiping dirt from her pink dress, Aerith turned around…and gasped in shock.

"I'm home" was all he said, setting down his burdens.

Before she knew it, Aerith was running towards him, tears of joy flowing from her eyes, and as Zack took her in his arms, she knew that he was real. Zack was finally home, and she'd never let him go again.

Their happy reunion was cut short by a quiet groan coming from the young man on the floor. Eyes of neon green slowly blinked open and shut, and Cloud shook his head back and forth to clear his mind. What had happened? Where was he? He smelled…flowers? When he could finally think straight, Cloud looked around, and finally…up. There was Zack, and in his embrace was a beautiful girl in a pink dress and a red jacket. From Zack's numerous stories, this could only be Aerith.

"Cloud, you're awake!" exclaimed Zack happily, helping the young man stand.

Cloud fought to get his legs to work, using a nearby column for support as he struggled to stand, breathing heavily.

"Zack…? Where…where are we?" he asked, slowly.

"Oh, sorry, Aerith…this is Cloud" Zack explained in response to Aerith's questioning look. "We've been through a lot together, me and him…we were on the last mission together."

"Is that…why you were gone?" asked Aerith.

Zack nodded. "A lot's happened, and even I'm still trying to process it, but I promise: I'll never leave you again."

Zack sealed that promise with a chaste kiss.

Turning to Cloud, Aerith introduced herself.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough, and you're in my church. We're in Sector 5." She explained.

"We're…back in Midgar?" asked Cloud.

"Yup, we're back home" answered Zack.

Then, Cloud's eyes suddenly widened as he began to remember.

"Tifa!" he exclaimed, memories of a burning village and sinister, emerald eyes filling his mind.

"Oh, that's right!" nodded Zack. "What happened to Tifa? Last time we saw her…"

Cloud shook his head, refusing to believe the worst.

"I've heard of a bar called 'Seventh Heaven' in Sector 7" suggested Aerith. "It's run by a girl named Tifa; maybe that's who you're looking for?"

Hearing this, Cloud pushed himself off of the column he was leaning against, struggling to walk, before falling to one knee.

"Whoa, Cloud!" Zack rushed to help his friend up, Aerith right behind him. "You're in no shape to walk; you just woke up!"

"Zack…I have to know if she's alright" Cloud tried to explain, but his tongue felt heavy, and he struggled to stay awake.

"It's been _four years_, Cloud" Zack reminded him. "If it's really Tifa, then it sounds like she's fine. You don't want her to see you like this!"

Sighing heavily, Cloud nodded slowly, knowing that he was in no condition to argue. Zack helped him up, slinging Cloud's arm over his shoulder.

"Is there a nearby inn where we can crash for the night?" Zack asked Aerith.

This question got him a glare as Aerith put her hands on her hips disapprovingly.

"After four years, do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight just like that? You can stay at my house!"

"We…we don't really wanna impose…" Zack tried to explain nervously.

Aerith seemed to pick up on the real reason for Zack's reluctance.

"It's fine; my mom's not gonna come after you with a broom. She knows you're special" explained the flower girl, winking.

Aerith marched out of the church, immediately ending the argument before it could begin.

"Is she always like this?" asked Cloud.

"She's definitely strong-willed" admitted Zack. "But, that's what makes her special; she'll never give up on you."

With Zack holding Cloud up, the two men followed Aerith through Sector 5 to her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" announced Aerith, entering her house.

It was a modest building, only two stories high, but it was nice and comfortable. Aerith's mother came down the steps to greet her guests. She was an older woman with brown hair that had streaks of grey.

"And you must be Zack" she said, looking the SOLDIER over curiously. "I'm Elmyra, Aerith's mother."

"Nice to meet you", nodded Zack. "This is Cloud; he's had a rough experience and could use a bed for the night. Actually, I think we both could; we've been on the run for four years."

"On the run?" asked Elmyra, startled.

"From Shinra" clarified Zack.

"Oh, my; it must have been a terrible experience for you both" observed Elmyra. "But you're special to my daughter, so I can't turn you away. We have spare rooms available for you both."

"Thank you, ma'am" Zack replied, smiling happily.

"Oh, stop that 'ma'am' nonsense right now" snapped Elmyra lightheartedly. "It's 'Elmyra' to you. Now, go upstairs and wash up; dinner's just about ready."

Aerith giggled and led the two men upstairs to their rooms.

_Yeah_, thought Zack happily. _I'm home_.

_Oh, you thought you were going to see Tifa in this chapter, didn't you? Sorry, but I thought it would be better in terms of storytelling if Cloud needed a little more time to recover; after all, he was essentially in a coma up til now; the poor guy wouldn't be on his feet just like that! Don't worry; Cloud and Tifa will reunite in the next chapter! Yeah, I see your eyes lighting up with anticipation now! Please review so I know what you, my readers, want to see!_


	4. Chapter 4: AVALANCHE

_Happy Halloween, readers! As my holiday gift to you, a new chapter! Still don't own the Compilation (not that it'll stop those copyright lawyers from harassing me…)_

Chapter 4: AVALANCHE

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and yawned, stretching. For a brief instant, he didn't know where he was. Then, looking around, it came back to him. He was at Aerith's house. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was always 10:00 in the morning. He quickly jumped out of bed, startled that he had slept in late, and quickly ran down the stairs, not taking the time to notice how quickly he had recovered his strength. Downstairs, Zack, Aerith, and Elmyra were seated at the kitchen table.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" teased Aerith, giggling.

Cloud blushed and rubbed his head sleepily. His hair hadn't been affected by last night's sleep much, thankfully.

"Guess I haven't slept in a real bed for a long time", he admitted sheepishly.

Zack nodded. "We've been away from Midgar for a while now" he agreed.

"There's Chocobo eggs and bacon for you, fresh off the stove" Elmyra offered him.

Cloud sat down and tried to fill his stomach while ignoring the butterflies that already were already there. Today they would be going to see Tifa. It had been four years since Cloud had seen her, and she hadn't even known it was him. He hadn't made it into SOLDIER like he said he would…how would she react? Would she laugh at him? Pity him?

"Cloud, stop that right now!" ordered Zack sternly.

Surprised, Cloud look up quickly. "Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking; Tifa won't wanna see you because you're not a hero" explained Zack. "Your face tells it all."

Cloud lowered his head again, ashamed.

"The way she was asking around about you, she was more interested in a _blonde SOLDIER_ than just any SOLDIER" Zack told him. "She wants to see you, SOLDIER or not."

Cloud sighed and nodded slowly, wishing that he felt that sure.

When breakfast was finished, Cloud followed Zack and Aerith out of the house, with Elmyra wishing them a safe journey through the slums. With that, they reentered the Sector 5 market. It was about as bustling as a market in the slums could get, with the poor shopkeepers eagerly accepting any potential customers. As they walked towards the Sector 6 Park that would then take them to Sector 7, the three friends overheard a disturbing exchange between two thuggish men walking on ahead.

"Hey, you headed towards Sector 7?" one thug asked the other.

"Hell yeah! Man, I gotta get you acquainted with Seventh Heaven; place is run by a smokin' hot babe; every time she hands you a drink, hard not to notice her valuables…" the thug answered, licking his lips in an animal-like manner. The gleam in his eyes promised nothing good.

"Heh, maybe I'll go in for the drinks and stay for a different kinda service…" the first goon answered as the pair entered Sector 7 through the large double doors in the park.

"Shit, we better hurry; Tifa might be gettin' some unexpected guests" remarked Zack.

"Yeah" agreed Cloud, running ahead, Zack and Aerith behind him.

As they stepped through the massive double doors, it was clear that Sector 7 was not much better than Sector 5; it was perhaps even worse. Junk littered the area, and a great amount of it seemed to have been used to build the few buildings that made up the small settlement ahead. As they headed towards the modest building that read "7th Heaven" in large, neon letters, Zack remembered a certain conversation with a man four years ago…

_How about: "How about: Seventh Heaven, a place of paradise in the Slums!" suggested Zack._

_ "Seventh Heaven?" asked the carpenter curiously. The man put his hand to his chin, thinking hard. "Hmmm…yeah, that's it! I'm getting' an image now…yeah, it'll be run by a cute girl, with a big bosom, killer figure!"_

The flashback was interrupted by the sound of gunfire, as the two thugs were thrown out of the bar headfirst, landing in the dirt foolishly, their male pride ruined by a dark-skinned giant standing on the bar's porch. What was notable about this giant was that he had a _gatling gun_ _for an arm_.

"An' stay out! We don' serve that kinda thang here!" bellowed the mountain of a man. "Go to the Honeybee Inn if ya wanna take off yo damn pants!"

With that, the man with the gun-arm stomped back inside. Cloud gulped nervously.

"Are we in the right place?" he asked, suddenly feeling ill.

"Relax, man…all he did was throw out those two low-lives" Zack assured his friend. "It's not like we're goin' in to cause trouble."

Zack stepped up to the door of the Seventh Heaven, Cloud and Aerith behind him.

"C'mon, buddy…let's go see Tifa" Zack encouraged Cloud.

Cloud screwed up his remaining courage, putting on a brave face. "Right, let's…"

Cloud suddenly lost his nerve and did an about-face, attempting to run in the opposite direction. Anticipating this, Zack and Aerith each grabbed one of Cloud's arms, preventing his escape, and together they threw him headfirst through the doors, following in behind him.

"YO! What the hell's goin' on here! Who the %$#* comes crashin' headfirst into a damn bar!?" shouted the giant man, shaking the room with his booming voice.

"Barret, calm down!" reprimanded a young woman working behind the counter.

Then she noticed the spiky blonde hair.

"Cloud!?" she exclaimed.

"What, you know this kid?" asked Barret, his voice clearly audible even after lowering his tone.

Cloud quickly backed away from Barret, eyeing the massive gun-arm nervously, as Zack and Aerith entered the bar.

"Hey, Tifa! How's it been?" asked Zack cheerfully, oblivious to the obvious tension that was slowly filling the room.

"Zack? You're here, too?" asked Tifa, confused.

"HEY! Somebody tell me what the hell's goin' on here!" Barret's voice rose to its booming octave once again.

"Would you PLEASE stop yelling!" Zack shouted back.

"Who the hell do ya think ya are, tellin' me what to do!?" demanded Barret, once more threatening the building's stability with his voice alone.

The stomping of his feet didn't help, either.

"Barret, _calm down_!" yelled Tifa, exasperated. "These are friends of mine that I haven't seen in a long time. Please, sit down; I'm sure we all have a lot to talk about."

Zack, Aerith, and Cloud all sat down at the bar, Barret's bloodshot eyes following their every move.

"It's been four years, hasn't it?" asked Tifa.

"Yup!" said Zack cheerfully. "Seems like I'll have to do most of the talking, since poor Cloud here doesn't wanna say anything…might need a drink to loosen his tongue."

"On the house!" announced Tifa.

"Wait a damn minute!" Barret shouted. "_ON THE HOUSE_!?"

"Barret, _enough_!" Tifa yelled back. "These are my friends, Zack and Cloud, and…oh! I don't think we've ever met" Tifa said, now addressing Aerith.

"I'm Aerith, Zack's girlfriend; I guess that just leaves Cloud for you!" teased Aerith, giggling and causing both Cloud and Tifa to turn bright red.

Cloud quickly began to drink from his glass to avoid having to speak, with Tifa quickly making a drink for herself.

"C'mon, Cloud…pipe up, already!" Zack slapped Cloud on the back, causing the young man to cough violently as he momentarily choked on his beverage. "I mean, it's not like you didn't become a hero or anything…"

"…I'm no hero" Cloud muttered, shaking his head.

"So you didn't become a SOLDIER, big deal" said Zack, rolling his eyes. "Being SOLDIER's not that great; I learned that the hard way…"

"SOLDIER!? You're with SOLDIER!?" bellowed Barret, once more vibrating the room, and causing Tifa to sigh at the man's tone.

"_Former_ SOLDIER!" yelled Zack, pointing at himself. "Trust me, pal; we're not with Shinra anymore."

Barret huffed and crossed his arms, still looking at both Zack and Cloud suspiciously.

"Is that why he's so shy?" asked Tifa, concerned.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Zack.

"It would've been about seven years ago, I guess…" Tifa began to explain, her mind flashing back to a Nibelheim long ago…

_A much younger Tifa walked out to the well in the center of town and climbed up onto it, sitting down. She let her legs dangle down, kicking in the night air. Looking up, she saw Cloud standing in the long-empty wooden basin._

"_Sorry I'm late", Tifa apologized. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_Cloud took a deep breath and sighed, looking down at Tifa._

"_Come this spring…I'm leaving for Midgar", he told her._

_Tifa nodded, replying, "All the boys in town are leaving for the big city."_

_Cloud shook his head. "I'm not like them. I'm not just looking for a job. I'm going to join SOLDIER. I'll be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!"_

"_Sephiroth…the Great Sephiroth…" mused Tifa, picturing Cloud standing next to the great SOLDIER hero. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

_Cloud nodded. "I'll probably be away for a long time…"_

"_Will you be in the newspapers?" asked Tifa._

"_I'll try", Cloud shrugged._

"_Hey, let's make a promise!" suggested Tifa. "Let's see…if you become famous and I'm in trouble, you'll come save me!"_

_Caught off guard, Cloud almost fell off the top of the well. "Wh…what?" he asked nervously._

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come save me. I want to experience that at least once", explained Tifa. _

_Cloud was silent and didn't answer._

"_Come on!" urged Tifa. "Promise me!"_

_Reluctantly, Cloud nodded. "Alright…I promise"._

_High above, a shooting star flew through the night sky…_

"Wow, that's so romantic!" exclaimed Aerith.

Cloud shook his head sadly. "I never got into SOLDIER, though…I can't keep my promise."

"But you came to save me, remember?" Tifa reminded him.

"Yeah, you've proven yourself a hero, man!" Zack encouraged him.

"Hell, I don' even know ya, but if that story's true, I'd love to have y'all join the gang!" added Barret, who seemed to have changed his mind.

"Gang?" asked Zack, intrigued. "What gang?"

Tifa's eyes lit up.

"Have you ever heard of a group called AVALANCHE?" she asked.

_So, there you have it! Yes, Chocobo eggs; why not? I was kinda going for a "crazy, temperamental mountain man" with Barret; hope I did alright there. Cloud and Tifa reunite, we see the memory of their promise, and Cloud, Zack, and Aerith are introduced to AVALANCHE! This is where the story really begins, with the fight against Shinra! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Bombing Mission

_Dear readers, I must apologize to you in advance. As you may recall, in my original story, I had Zack arguing with Barret about the plan to blow up the Reactor. I have decided to scrap this version and be more faithful to the game. Unfortunately, this will inevitably result in the deaths of hundreds of polygon-shaped NPCs. Sorry, polygons. Now, before proceeding, I must ask you readers a favor: I'm sure you all remember the first time you played FFVII, how the camera panned out to show Midgar, and the words "Final Fantasy VII" flashed across the screen, and the music began to play…I ask you to keep that image in mind, for no matter how well I write, I cannot recreate that epic soundtrack. One final thing: Looking on the Final Fantasy Wiki, I have discovered that according to the official timeline, two whole months had passed since Cloud arrived in Midgar. Fortunately, this allows the time needed (in my story) for Aerith and Cloud to go from weak NPCs in Crisis Core to combat-oriented playable characters in FFVII. Yay! Still don't own the Compilation. And now, with that lengthy intro over and done with, I give you…_

Chapter 5: The Bombing Mission

Above the plate, in the small area known as LOVELESS Avenue in Sector 8, Aerith walked down the street, eyes open for potential customers…or troublemakers. A basket of flowers was slung over one arm. The other hand held a small green orb with a thunderbolt engraved into it. Looking up at the night sky, Aerith thought about how different the upper plate was from the slums…and she wished her friends luck in their mission.

Midgar…a bustling metropolis built with Mako, sustained by Mako, and a factory for Mako…run by the Shinra Electric Power Company, the city was a prime example of man's dominance over nature. Even the architecture of the city itself gave off a cold, mechanical feeling.

The train had just arrived at the Sector 1 station. Reaching the end of the tracks, it began to slow until it halted. The two station guards paid no attention, intent on guarding their posts with their lives. Their lack of interest would prove to be a mistake, as a young woman garbed in combat armor quickly leapt down from the roof of the train, a man dressed in camo gear following close behind. The guards' slow responses allowed the two intruders to dispatch them easily. The man signaled that the coast was clear before following the woman up the stairs into Sector 1. Cloud and Zack leapt down from the roof, followed by a rotund man in light armor. Like the other two, he wore a red bandana. Barret exited the train.

"We're off to a good start! Now don' get careless, ya hear?" he cautioned them before running up the stairs, the stout man in armor right behind him.

"Like we've never done this before" laughed Zack.

"I haven't" shrugged Cloud, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, let's how all that training pays off!" suggested Zack, as two more guards entered the station.

Zack swung the large Buster Sword at one of the guards, slicing the man's machine gun in half before quickly dispatching its owner. Cloud blocked the other guard's bullets with his longsword before diving and quickly sliding towards the man, executing a low cut and bringing the man to his knees. He quickly got to his feet and finished with an overhead chop.

"Not too shabby!" Zack commented. "Let's get going before we're left behind!"

The two swordsmen quickly followed the others up the stairs into Sector 1. At the top, they found their comrades busy hacking an electronic door that led into the industrial area. That's where they'd find the reactor.

"You certainly took your time" the young man in camo gear teased.

"Hey, I'm just making sure Cloud here isn't slacking off" Zack defended himself.

"Speak for yourself, Biggs" added Cloud. "Not all problems can be solved with hacking."

"That's why I leave it to Jessie" Biggs replied, pointing at the woman, who was too busy concentrating on her task to give her input.

"This'll be a big hit" the rotund man commented. "Barret thinks it should knock out power to the whole sector."

"Well, Wedge, seeing as how the whole sector uses Mako…" Zack trailed off, rolling his eyes.

Wedge looked sheepish, but at that moment, Barret marched up.

"Whaddya think you're doin'?" he reprimanded them. "I thought I told ya never to move in a group! We're goin' fer the North Reactor, got it?"

"Got it!" announced Jessie, her job now complete as the doors slid open.

"Alright, move it!" Barret commanded them, leading the way to the Sector 1 Reactor.

On the catwalk outside the reactor, Wedge took up his position on the far end and began to hack into the door to secure their escape route. It would open the moment the bomb had been connected to the reactor's generator. The rest of the group entered the reactor.

"Yo, this your first time in a reactor?" asked Barret.

Zack shook his head. "I was in SOLDIER, remember?"

"They never let low-level grunts in…" Cloud muttered.

"Well, ya know this reactor uses Mako energy. It comes from the planet, an' people use it every day. These damn reactors keep suckin' up the energy from the planet, an' convert it inta electricity. The planet's dyin', little by little."

"Didn't he already give us this speech?" Zack whispered to Cloud.

Cloud shrugged. "I guess he likes to remind us what we're fighting for" he whispered back.

Jessie finished hacking the door, and they filed through, Biggs beginning to work on the next one.

"Code deciphered!" he announced, taking up a post on the other side of the door.

Jessie led the way into the elevator, and Cloud pushed the "Down" button. Little by little, they worked their way down into the depths of the reactor, taking out sentry robots and guardsmen along the way. Jessie took up a lookout position on an upper catwalk while Barret, Zack, and Cloud worked their way down to the very core of the reactor. Ahead was the massive generator; the very heart of the reactor. Cloud pulled out the bomb.

"Alrigh', set it for ten minutes, remember? Then we get the hell outta here!" Barret instructed him.

Cloud attached the bomb to the generator and set the time to ten minutes. The second he hit the "Activate" button, the three turned around and began to flee.

They didn't get far before a massive robot dropped down from above, blocking their escape. Their enemy resembled a giant red scorpion, complete with machine guns on the pincers and a laser on the tail. It began to fire its guns at them, forcing Cloud and Zack to leap to either side as Barret returned fire. Zack and Cloud leapt at it, swords held high, and slashed at either side. Cloud cast Bolt on the Guard Scorpion, causing it to stagger. Then, it got back up and began to raise its tail high into the air.

"Look out!" warned Zack. "It's gonna attack with its laser!"

Barret and Zack leapt away from the incoming laser, but Cloud wasn't quick enough, instead getting knocked backward, his armor smoking from the laser. He winced, slowly rising to his feet, and began to glow a fiery orange color.

"Alright, try this on for size!" he yelled, rushing towards the Guard Scorpion and leaping high into the air. His sword glowed a fiery gold color before he brought it down hard onto his enemy.

The Guard Scorpion began to spark and shudder, before collapsing on the catwalk in a fiery heap of metal.

"Nice Limit Break, Cloud!" congratulated Zack.

"We don' got time fer talk; we gotta move!" Barret reminded him.

Quickly, the three men raced back up the ladder to the catwalk where Jessie was. The reactor began to shake, and she lost her balance. Before she tumbled over the edge, Cloud thrust out his hand, grabbing her arm. She nodded her head in gratitude, and followed after them on their way out of the unstable reactor. They ran back up the many catwalks, rode the elevator up, and followed Biggs back through the electronic doors and out of the reactor. As they exited, they saw Wedge up ahead and quickly followed him through the door he had hacked, just as the reactor exploded in a massive fireball that was visible for miles.

"That oughta keep the planet going…at least for a little while" said Biggs.

Barret nodded, looking around the small storage area they now found themselves in.

"Ok, get back!" warned Jessie, before she detonated the bomb that she had set on the locked door.

Emerging through the flaming wreckage of the door, the group now found themselves in Sector 8.

"Alrigh'!" announced Barret. "Split up an' head for Sector 7! Meet up at headquarters!"

They all nodded, each member of the gang splitting up and vanishing into the distance just as quickly as they came.

There was nothing left for them to do.

AVALANCHE had left its mark.

_So…? Like it? Hate it? Think it needs something more? Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Seventh Heaven

_Dear Readers, I thank you for your reviews to my story. In return, I bequeath to you a new chapter! I still don't own the Compilation, and I never will, but you know those copyright lawyers are always looking for a chance to bust me…_

Chapter 6: Return to Seventh Heaven

Cloud and Zack soon found themselves in LOVELESS Avenue. Apart from the newly-formed gaping hole in the plate wall, the place hadn't changed much. Perhaps it didn't need to change; there wasn't much to improve due to Sector 8 having more Shinra influence than other parts of Midgar. Across the street, Zack spotted Aerith walking towards them, and he closed the distance quickly, greeting the flower girl with a kiss and loving embrace.

"Hi, honey. How was work today?" asked Aerith, using the code words they had decided upon when out in public.

"Oh, just another day at the office" replied Zack, which mean that everything had gone according to plan. "How was business today?"

"I got a lot of customers!" Aerith replied happily. "Most people living up here have never even seen a flower."

"Hey, Aerith…do you think that…maybe I could buy one?" asked Cloud bashfully as he walked towards the couple.

Aerith giggled. "Of course; they're only 1 Gil. I'm sure she'll love it, coming from you", she hinted playfully.

Aerith's comment caused Cloud to blush even more, and he lowered his head, carefully placing the beautiful blue flower in a small plastic case, before quickly running off.

Zack laughed at his bashful friend. "I think you scared him off", he joked.

"That one's a late bloomer" Aerith added, giggling.

When Cloud returned to the Seventh Heaven, he found Barret already there, playing with Marlene, who was giggling happily at the return of her father. Tifa was managing the bar, and it looked like it had been another busy day at work. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie were already treating themselves to Tifa's famous cooking. Cloud slowly approached the bar, the flower in his hands. Tifa turned to face him, smiling.

"Welcome back, Cloud. It looks like everything went well" she observed, before noticing the flower in his hands. A slight blush colored her normally fair-skinned cheeks.

Cloud quickly cleared his throat and held up the flower. "I, um…I bought this from Aerith. For you." Cloud was blushing hard now, and was thankful that nobody else in the bar had noticed.

"Oh, for me…? It smells lovely" Tifa replied, inhaling the flower's heavenly fragrance. "Aerith told me you almost never see them in Midgar…maybe we should fill the whole bar with flowers!" she suggested.

"Oh, that would make this place so beautiful!" exclaimed Aerith as she walked in, Zack behind her.

"Aerith's a shrewd businesswoman" Zack teased.

"I learned it from you" she retorted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Alrigh', now that the gang's all here, let's start the meetin'!" announced Barret.

The large man walked over to the pinball machine in the corner and pulled the handle attached to the spring. The floor next to the machine slid aside, revealing a set of hidden stairs leading down. Zack and Aerith followed Barret down, along with Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. Before Cloud could do the same, Tifa stopped him.

"Barret can wait a little while; sit down. I'll pour you a drink" she told him.

Cloud slowly sat down on a barstool as Tifa poured him a glass of refreshing Corel Ale.

"So…I guess the mission went pretty well" she began, trying to get Cloud to open up.

Cloud slowly gulped the ale down.

"Yeah…we were prepared; it went according to plan" he replied quietly.

"I think the flower's beautiful, Cloud" she added, deciding to try a different angle. "I really appreciate it."

"Um…I'm glad you like it" he mumbled, a pinkish tinge coloring his cheeks.

Tifa sighed. "I guess Barret will be getting impatient; we'd better get down there" she replied, giving up on conversation.

Cloud nodded and walked over to the entrance to the secret basement, a little too quickly, before heading down, Tifa following behind.

"Hey, Zack!" Barret addressed the ex-SOLDIER. "Was there anyone from SOLDIER fightin' us today?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope, it was just standard guards and robots."

"You sound pretty sure" the larger man remarked.

Zack shrugged. "I was in SOLDIER; if we were fighting any today we'd probably be a lot more worn out."

Barret nodded, satisfied, before addressing the group as a whole.

"Listen up! Don't y'all be scared a' that explosion today…'cause the next one'll be even bigger! We're hittin' the Sector 5 Reactor tomorrow! Jessie, you got that bomb ready?"

Jessie saluted him. "It's ready, and I've already hacked into the Shinra mainframe; we should pass through the ID checkpoint on the train with no problems."

"Tha's what I liked to hear!" Barret cheered. "Alrigh', get plenty o' sleep an' be up bright an' early tomorrow!"

With the meeting complete, the various members of AVALANCHE returned to the bar area. Zack and Aerith left the building to return to Aerith's house, while Cloud and the others climbed the stairs to their respective rooms. As he lay back on his springy, uncomfortable bed, Cloud wondered how he'd get to sleep with Barret snoring like a chainsaw in the next room.

_Another chapter up! Yeah, poor Cloud's very shy and insecure around Tifa, but fear not; it's still very early in the story and there's plenty of room for development there. Reviews are always appreciated; anything you think needs work or just what you'd like to see in the story._


	7. Chapter 7: Bombing Sector 5

_Sorry for the wait Readers; it's been a busy week for me. But, it is now the weekend, which gives me the opportunity to bring to you this new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, nor do I take credit for it. This story is for free entertainment purposes only._

Chapter 7: Bombing Sector 5

Cloud yawned and stretched as he slowly walked down the stairs to the bar area of Seventh Heaven. Tifa was already getting things set up behind the counter, and the rest of the gang was enjoying breakfast at the assorted tables.

"Morning, Cloud!" Tifa greeted him cheerfully. "How'd you sleep?"

"Barret's snoring kept me up…" grumbled Cloud, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Barret was too busy stuffing his mouth to notice Cloud's comment.

"I'm sorry to hear that; can I get you anything?" asked Tifa.

"Just coffee, thanks" mumbled Cloud, half-awake.

Tifa ignored this refusal and set out a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in addition to the requested coffee.

"You'll need your strength today" she insisted.

Cloud nodded his thanks, helping himself to Tifa's cooking.

After everyone had finished their breakfast (and with Cloud feeling a little more awake), the team gathered around the bar area.

"Awright!" announced Barret. "Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor! We're gettin' there by train, so head to the station! We'll go over the plan on the train!"

With that, Barret marched out the door, followed by Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie.

"That wasn't much of an explanation…" remarked Zack.

Cloud shrugged. "Well, we do have a train to catch."

Tifa slipped on her leather gloves, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm coming, too" she announced. "Oh, Cloud…the man who runs the weapons store said he has something for you."

Cloud nodded and led the way out of the bar.

"Good luck!" called Marlene, waving goodbye.

Entering the weapons store, the first thing Cloud noticed was the owner shooting a machine gun at a paper target. The man never missed a shot, giving the impression that he was not someone to be trifled with. Hearing the group of four enter, he turned to face them.

"Well, g'mornin', folks!" he greeted them, setting down the gun.

"You said you have something for me?" asked Cloud, shrugging.

"Yeah, yer the rookie, right? Heard yer goin' 'round messin' wit Shinra".

The man spat on the floor at the name of the tyrannical company.

"Thought ya might make some use outta this" he added.

The man went over to a cabinet and retriever something wrapped in leather. He unwrapped the long vertical object, revealing a beautifully-made longsword with a cross-hilt. The blade was a deep indigo hue, and a faint blue glow seemed to emanate from it. Cloud looked down at his own sword in comparison. There were many nicks and cuts in the iron blade, which was beginning to rust. The owner nodded.

"Ye're gonna be wantin' Mythril fer quality weapons" the man explained. "Iron an' steel migh' last ye a while, but Mythril ne'er rusts or gets dented. It's the magic in the ore, see? Ye can feel it when ya touch the blade."

Sure enough, when Cloud put his hand to the cold metal, he could feel a slight hum of energy just beneath the surface.

"How'd you manage to make something like this in the slums?" asked Cloud in awe, taking the Mythril Saber in his hands.

The man winked slyly. "I cain't go 'round revealin' my sources just like that. Let's just say that I got a buddy o' mine way out in the country who makes weapons outta minerals; managed to get a good deal on this beauty. It's on the house, just gimme yer old sword so I can still make a livin'."

Cloud nodded and passed his old iron longsword over, strapping the Mythril Saber to his back.

"Thanks" he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Pleasure doin' business wit'cha" the man answered, tipping his hat.

"Wow, Cloud; you should be able to cast magic much easier with that" remarked Zack as they strode out of the shop.

Aerith nodded. "Out of all minerals, I've heard that Mythril is the most malleable for magic, so you should be able to use up less energy when you cast a spell from now on."

Cloud inserted his Ice and Bolt Materia into the divots of the sword's hilt. "Guess we'll just have to see, won't we?" he answered. "Right now, we've got a train to catch. C'mon!"

With that, Cloud led the other three to the station.

_On board the train…_

"Yo, what kept ya?" asked Barret.

"The weapons shop owner had a new sword for me" shrugged Cloud, displaying the Mythril Saber.

"Mythril, huh? Yer one lucky bastard; ever since the damn Shinra took over, nobody ever works the mines outside of Midgar no more" commented Barret.

"This looks like a public car; we should split up" suggested Zack.

Barret nodded. "Yo, split up among the cars; we'll get out at the Sector 5 station!"

Nearby, a well-groomed man in a business suit sighed wearily.

"Hoodlums…I just have all the luck…" he muttered grumpily.

Unfortunately for the businessman, this caught Barret's attention, and he stomped over to the man, leering down at him.

"Hey, the car got empty alluva sudden!" he yelled.

The man gulped nervously. "It's…empty because of…guys...guys like you" he squeaked, eyeing Barret's gun-arm nervously. He quickly went on, "You've seen the news, right? AVALANCHE is going to plant another bomb. Only devoted Shinra employees like me would dare go to work today."

"SHINRA!?" yelled Barret. "YOU WORK FOR SHINRA!?" he roared, quickly readying his gun-arm.

"Hey, hey!" yelled Zack, quickly taking one of Barret's arms roughly, Cloud doing the same.

"Show a little subtlety, please?" Zack whispered in Barret's ear as he and Cloud struggled to restrain the giant of a man.

"I won't give in to violence!" exclaimed the Shinra manager, attempting to put on a brave face.

Barret growled, looking about ready to crack, until Tifa and Aerith spoke up as well.

"Barret!" they yelled in equally reprimanding tones.

Barret huffed, lowering his arms. "You lucky bastard" he muttered, spitting on the floor before stomping away.

"Hey, you wanna maybe try to control yourself, big guy?" asked Zack.

"If you want to reach the reactor in one piece, we can't have you blowing a fuse every second!" added Cloud.

The train car shuddered, and they felt the train begin to move on down the tracks.

"Finally…we're moving" remarked Aerith, glancing out the window.

"Awright; Jessie's already told ya, but there'll be a security checkpoint ahead. We got ourselves fake IDs in the Shinra mainframe up at their HQ, so we should pass through no probs."

Just then, Jessie ran back into the train car. "Um, guys…?" she spoke up nervously. "I…think they switched their security protocol yesterday…I don't know how I missed it, it wasn't on the news…"

"What're ya talkin' bout?" asked Barret.

"They must've found our fake IDs" Jessie explained quickly. "They just announced on T.V. that the security protocol for all trains has changed; instead of checking IDs electronically, they'll be doing it manually because of some kind of security breach."

"DAMN!" swore Barret loudly. "Awright, people! Change a' plans! We're jumpin' this train in five! That's the closest we can get ta the security checkpoint!"

Suddenly, alarms sounded throughout the train as a computerized voice came over the loudspeaker.

"WARNING. WARNING. UNAUTHORIZED PERSONS DETECTED. EACH TRAIN WILL LOCK DOWN SEQUENTIALLY. PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR POSSESSIONS SEARCH THOROUGHLY BY AUTHORIZED SHINRA PERSONNEL UPON ARRIVAL AT THE SECURITY CHECKPOINT. REPEAT…"

"Damn, how'd they find us?" asked Cloud.

"We don't have time to find out; we need to move!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Righ' they're lockin' down the cars one by one; let's move!" yelled Barret, leading the way to the next car.

The others quickly followed him, moving through the numerous train cars as each one locked down a second too late. Suddenly, they found that the door to the car ahead was locked.

"They must've anticipated we were going this way; time to jump!" exclaimed Cloud.

"We'll meet you further on ahead; they won't find us" reassured Jessie, who was disguised as a Shinra officer. Biggs and Wedge were nearby, hiding in plain sight, as well.

Zack nodded, kicking out the door on the side of the train car.

"Alright!' he announced. "Nothing to it; just try to land in a roll if you wanna keep all your limbs!"

Zack dove out of the train car first, followed by Cloud.

"Nothing to it, huh?" asked Aerith, taking a deep breath and following behind.

Tifa jumped out next, and Barret was the last to go.

As the train sped on ahead and out of sight, the five quickly got their bearings. They were in one of the train tunnels near Sector 5.

"If we follow in the direction the train was going, we should reach Sector 5 somehow" suggested Aerith.

"Getting past the security checkpoint will be another problem, but we don't have very many options…" agreed Cloud.

They set off through the tunnels, and it wasn't long before they encountered a wall of lasers.

"Damn!" swore Barret. "Tha's Shinra security alrigh'. No goin' through here."

To the left of the laser wall, Cloud spotted a vent leading downwards. Without any hesitation, he leaped into it.

"What the…? You expect me go into some kinda tiny hole?" Barret exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah?" answered Zack, before also climbing down into the vent, along with Tifa and Aerith.

Barret grumbled angrily, and reluctantly forced his way down through the cramped vent.

The vent, as it turned out, was much larger than its entrance, as Cloud found himself able to stand without hitting his head on the ceiling. Ahead, he spotted a familiar figure.

"Jessie?" he called, running over to her.

"Oh, Cloud!" she exclaimed.

Barret ran over to Jessie.

"Yo, what happened there, Jess? You never screw up when ya put yer mind to somethin'" he inquired.

"Sorry…I must've used an outdated program on our IDs…" she mumbled nervously, shuffling her feet. "It's my fault they caught us…"

"Hey, there's no use worrying about it now" Zack comforted her.

Tifa nodded. "We'll just have to do what we can from here on out" she agreed.

Jessie handed them the bomb. "Ok, same as what you used in Sector 1. You know how to work it; I'll be waiting with Biggs and Wedge back at the bar."

Cloud nodded. "Ok, let's go!" he said.

The small party of 5 made their way through the vents, and eventually reached a steep incline in the form of a massive pipe leading down.

"Careful not to fall off" teased Zack, before surfing down the pipe.

Cloud shrugged. "Looks like there's no other way through…" he said, following.

After everyone had safely made their down, they saw that they were in the lower level of the reactor. The inside was virtually identical to the Sector 1 Reactor. Working their way down, the distinct lack of security was odd, even chilling. They weren't encountered by a single security robot or guard.

Reaching the bridge at the very bottom of the reactor, Cloud saw the generator ahead. As he stepped forward, his mind flashed back to another time, in another reactor…

"_Papa! Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he? Sephiroth…SOLDIER…Shinra…I hate them all!"_

"Cloud, are you Ok?" asked Tifa, shaking Cloud out his reverie.

"Huh..? Uh, yeah" answered Cloud, shaking his head to dispel the images.

Zack stepped forward and attached the bomb to the generator, setting it up just as they had for Sector 1.

"Ok, let's move it, people! Ten minutes!" he announced.

The party quickly made their way back up through the reactor, and when they emerged in the control room on the upper level, they found that the door leading out was locked electronically.

"Jessie said that this reactor uses a three-person locking system" explained Tifa, leading the party over to a nearby console.

"You need to hit the unlocking/locking switches simultaneously" she told them, taking up position at one of the switches.

Cloud and Zack stood near the others.

"Ok, ready?" asked Cloud. "One…two…three!"

On Cloud's signal, they each pressed the switched simultaneously, and no sooner had they done this than the door slowly slid open. The party quickly ran out the door and onto the outdoor catwalk. Escape was close at hand…

…only to be thwarted by Shinra guards on all sides.

"What the…? Shinra!?" asked Barret, confused.

"It's a trap!" yelled Zack. "No wonder there was no security inside!"

On the catwalk directly ahead, a stout man in an expensive suit strolled leisurely into view. In one tobacco-stained hand, he held a cigar which filled the air with a foul odor. The man had a large mustache and blonde hair, and his face would have been attractive had it not been for his callous and unfeeling eyes which gave his entire expression one of disdain. It was a face that every citizen of Midgar knew all too well: the face of President Shinra.

"President Shinra? What's the President doin' here?" asked Barret, confused.

"Oh, you must be that…oh, what was it called?" drawled the President in a bored tone that implied his time was better spent elsewhere.

"AVALANCHE!" yelled Barret. "An' don' you forget it!"

"Long time, no see, President" growled Zack.

"Long time, no see?" asked the President, momentarily confused. He then regained his bureaucratic stature, remarking "Oh, yes…you're that SOLDIER that was always hanging onto Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal like a lost dog…ah, what was your name?"

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class!" Zack reminded the President angrily.

"Ah, yes…Mr. Fair" drawled the President. "Forgive me, but I can't be expected to remember everyone's name! I have secretaries for that!" he laughed callously. "Unless, of course…you were like Sephiroth, Genesis, or Angeal…those three were irreplaceable."

The President sighed in the manner of someone who was lamenting the loss of a favorite trophy.

"They were heroes, and you used them!" spat Zack.

"It don' matter 'bout that!" cut in Barret. "Soon, this place'll be nothin' but a smolderin' wreck! Whaddya gotta say 'bout that!?"

The President shrugged. "Mako Reactors can be rebuilt" he said simply. "It's just such a shame that these fireworks of yours are being wasted simply to crush such filthy vermin…"

"VERMIN!?" roared Barret. "Shinra're the vermin, suckin' up energy from the Planet just ta line yer pockets! That makes you KING VERMIN, jackass!"

President Shinra yawned. "You're beginning to bore me. If you'll excuse me…I have a dinner to attend."

"Dinner!?" yelled Barret. "Don' gimme that! I ain't finished wit' you yet!"

President Shinra then boarded the helicopter behind him, and the aircraft began to lift off.

"Don't worry, I've arranged for a playmate to entertain you" President Shinra called down.

It was only then that the party noticed that the Shinra guards had seemingly vanished. The silence was broken by a robotic humming, as a large robot hovered up from one of the side exits on the catwalk.

"Meet Airbuster. He's a techno-soldier developed by Scarlet of our Weapons Development Department. I'm sure that the data he'll extract from your corpses will be of great use to Hojo and his experiments…

"Screw Hojo!" yelled Cloud. "We've already suffered enough at his hands!"

With that, the helicopter carrying President Shinra flew off, leaving AVALANCHE to fight the killing machine known as Airbuster.

Airbuster rushed over to the party, knocking them aside with its heavy metal frame. Unfortunately for the robot, this left its back exposed. Cloud and Zack took this opportunity to deliver sword slashes to the robot's back. Aerith cast multiple Bolt spells at Airbuster, and Barret fired his gun at Airbuster. Tifa, who had leapt upward when Airbuster had first rushed the party, now landed on Airbuster feet first, delivering a kick to the robot's 'head', and following up with a series of punches. Airbuster put an end to the party's attacks by firing the gun on its gun, forcing the members of AVALANCHE to scatter to avoid being hit. As it was doing this, Airbuster swiped at Tifa with one of its sharp claws, narrowly missing her. Suddenly, it was hit in the back by a massive fireball launched by Barret's gun-arm. Airbuster began to spark, but it wasn't out of the fight yet. It turned to face the larger threat and fired its main guns at Barret, who barely dodged to the side in time. Airbuster then fired at Cloud, who ducked under the incoming shells and slid underneath Airbuster, stabbing his sword upward into the robot. Airbuster began to spark even more, and it seemed to pull out its big attacks now, charging up electricity into its cannon and launching a massive orb of lightning at Aerith. Aerith quickly cast Shield, which blocked the incoming blast, and then Zack flung his sword out, blade first, at Tifa's feet. Tifa leapt onto the Buster Sword and was flung into the air, landing atop Airbuster once more and casting Ice, securing Airbuster in an icy prison. Cloud held his hand out to Aerith, and together the two cast Bolt simultaneously, resulting in a massive bolt of lightning crashing into Airbuster, shattering the ice around the robot and frying its circuits. Airbuster began to spark and smolder, crashing to the ground.

"We did it!" cheered Aerith.

Suddenly, the remains of Airbuster began to shake, and sparked once more.

"Oh…crap!" yelled Zack. "It's gonna blow!"

And blow it did, as the catwalk was broken in two by the ensuing blast, sending Cloud, Aerith, and Zack over the edge to the slums below.

"Cloud! Zack! Aerith!" yelled Tifa, reaching down for them and knowing it was futile.

_Another chapter up, readers. As always, please review. I'd like to know especially how I did with the boss fight and my description of President Shinra. _


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from the Turks

_*cracks knuckles loudly* Alright readers, time for another chapter. As always, I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 8: Escape From the Turks

When Cloud first opened his eyes…there was nothing. Everywhere he looked, it was pitch-black.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

_Are you alright?_

"Wha…? Who's there?" demanded Cloud, glancing around quickly, to no avail. The voice seemed to emanate from every direction. What was strange about the voice was that it was somewhat high-pitched, like that of a child.

_Back then…I just got skinned knees…_

"'Back then?'" Cloud asked. "Who are you?"

_ You don't know me…but I know you_, answered a second voice, this one a much deeper pitch with an ice-cold tone.

Before Cloud could inquire further, the darkness around him was suddenly invaded by a harsh light.

Cloud groaned and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. Glancing up, he immediately noticed two things. The first thing he noticed was that he had apparently landed on something soft. The second was that Aerith was standing over Zack, hands on her hips. She did not look happy.

"Exactly how many times are you planning to drop down onto my flowers, Zackary Fair?" asked Aerith in an authoritarian tone.

Zack grimaced at the use of his full name as he took in his surroundings. Sure enough, he, Cloud, and Aerith had landed in the church. Ignoring the wave of déjà vu that had suddenly swept over him, Zack looked over his shoulder to glance back at Cloud.

"Well…I brought a friend?" Zack asked sheepishly, not bothering to point out that Aerith had also fallen on top of the flowers.

Aerith rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're lucky they're so durable" she muttered, turning around just in time to see a familiar red-haired man in a suit enter the church.

"Reno!" exclaimed Zack, staggering to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cloud guardedly, quickly doing the same as he noted the three guards behind the red-haired Turk.

"You want 'em taken out?" asked one of the guards behind Reno.

Reno slowly shook his head, trying to avoid eye contact with Zack and Cloud, knowing it was useless.

"I haven't decided yet" he replied, attempting to sound bored and in control. Looking now at the three people in front of him, he added "Our orders are to find and capture the Ancient. I guess they didn't expect you two to be here."

"You're here for Aerith?" growled Zack, glaring at Reno.

Reno shrugged. "What can I say? Orders are orders" he replied lazily.

"Don't fight here!" exclaimed Aerith. "You'll ruin the flowers!"

With that being said, Aerith then ran out the back door, knowing everyone would follow.

Reno didn't move, quickly thinking through his options. Ultimately, it came down to one simple fact: Turks followed orders. To the letter. He sighed, wondering why he always seemed to get the icky jobs.

"Alright, time to go to work" he informed his 'backup' as he made his way over to the back of the church.

Then Reno turned around once more.

"And don't step on the flowers!" he ordered the guards, shortly before doing so himself.

"Hey, Reno! You're gonna catch holy hell!" warned one of the guards as he carefully stepped around the flowerbed, the other two soldiers hurrying after him.

Cloud, Zack, and Aerith quickly hurried through the stairway at the back of the church, their pursuers close behind them.

"I thought you said the Turks were friends of yours" remarked Cloud.

"Yeah, well I also said that they were following orders from now on!" retorted Zack as he ran up the creaking wooden staircase.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the trio found themselves in the rafters.

"Look, there!" Aerith exclaimed, pointing to a large hole in the roof of the church where the shingles had given way to time and careless construction.

Below, Reno glanced up at the three. They were too far ahead; there was no way to catch up with them now, but his only target was Aerith, anyway.

"Alright, open fire!" he ordered the three guards, counting on their poor aiming and handling of firearms.

Sure enough, one guard mishandled his weapon, dropping it to the floor, where it emitted a burst of gunfire that knocked a second guard to the floor, whose machine gun fired rapidly with no particular target in mind. This sent a salvo of bullets into the woodwork several feet away from the three people up in the rafters.

The third guard, who was standing farthest away from the other two, actually managed to surprise Reno by competently aiming down the iron sights of his machine gun, sending several bullets into the wooden beams upon which Cloud, Zack, and Aerith stood. While Cloud and Zack quickly dove to the side, Aerith wasn't so quick. The gunfire sawed through the rotting wood, and the rotting old beam collapsed beneath her feet, sending Aerith down to the floor below.

"Aerith!" yelled Zack.

Reno recovered his shock at the third guard's competence and simply nodded in a satisfied manner.

"Good job" said the Turk. "We need her alive; go get her."

The young woman slowly rose to her feet, wincing in pain a bit. Nothing seemed to be broken. Then she looked up and saw the three guards approaching.

Back up in the rafters, Cloud and Zack were now confronted with three Hedgehog Pies. The small devilish monsters inhaled and, as one, sent a trio of fireballs at the two men. Cloud and Zack quickly dove to the side, and as they did, Zack noticed three barrels behind the round, red monsters.

"Hey, Cloud!" he yelled. "Think you can take these things? I got an idea!"

Cloud nodded, following Zack's line of sight to the barrels. "Go for it!" he yelled back, pointing his sword, blade-first, at Zack's feet.

Zack nodded, jumping towards Cloud and landing on the mythril blade. Quickly swinging upward, Cloud propelled Zack into the air and sent the ex-SOLDIER over the heads of the three little red monsters. Cloud then quickly got into a battle-ready position and prepared to face his fiery opponents.

Having landed on the other side of the rafters, Zack quickly glanced downward at the three Shinra guards that were slowly approaching Aerith. As he did this, he noted the placement of the barrels.

_Alright_, he thought to himself. _With careful timing…_

Zack heaved one of the barrels over the side of the rafters. Down it fell in a straight vertical line, crashing on top of the first guard. As the other two guards quickly glanced up in shock, Zack sent the remaining two barrels down on top of them. Aerith nodded her thanks to Zack and quickly ran back up the wooden stairs, only to be confronted by a far stronger adversary than the three guards: Reno.

As Zack was dealing with the three Shinra guards, Cloud was facing far trickier adversaries. The Hedgehog Pies knew how to attack in a group, and quickly surrounded him. However, Cloud anticipated that they would use their superior numbers against him, and as the three little devils spat out fireballs in unison, Cloud quickly leapt upward to avoid incineration. In midair, he grasped his sword with both hands and drove it downward, blade-first, into the middle of the circle that the Hedgehog Pies had made. The result was a shockwave that sent two of the little red monsters tumbling off the wooden beams. Only one remained.

"That evens the odds a bit" Cloud remarked.

The final Hedgehog Pie didn't seem to think so, and it grew red with anger (well, redder), spitting out a volley of several fireballs. Cloud quickly dove to the side, jumping from one wooden beam to another, essentially going in a circle around his opponent as he continued to evade the fiery projectiles. Fortunately for Cloud, he was much faster, and he soon found the opportunity to exploit an opening in his enemy's defense.

He took it.

The Hedgehog Pie growled in pain and rage as Cloud impaled it from behind which simultaneously casting Ice. The result was the Hedgehog Pie becoming frozen solid while Cloud's sword was still stuck in it. With one final swing, Cloud shattered the ice sculpture that he had made.

Down below, at the bottom of the wooden staircase that led up to the rafters, Reno stood in Aerith's way.

"Look, it's nothing personal" he tried to explain. "I'm just following orders. The President wants you alive, so how about you come quietly, and nobody needs to get hurt?"

Aerith simply glared back at him confidently as she raised her metal staff in preparation. Reno sighed heavily.

"Alright" he said, shrugging. "Have it your way."

Reno drew his electro-magnetic baton and activated it as rushed towards Aerith. The young woman quickly flung up her staff, blocking the blow…just as Reno had anticipated. The electricity from his rod flowed into the long, vertical piece of metal, sending an electric current through Aerith's frame. Aerith winced, enduring the shock, and quickly cast a Reflect spell, combining it with a Bolt. Just as quickly as the electric current had hit her, it then gathered into her staff along with her Bolt spell and was sent back into the electro-magnetic rod from whence it came.

The resulting surge of electricity was too much for even Reno's baton to handle, and the Aerith's opponent was knocked back onto the staircase, his smoking weapon dropping to the floor, its energy spent. The red-haired Turk quickly got to his feet cracking his knuckles, as he got into a fighting pose.

"Alright, so ya know your magic. But how are you in close-quarters combat?" Reno taunted her.

The Turk didn't give Aerith a chance to answer as he rushed at her with flurry of punched, all of which hit her metal staff. Reno didn't even wince as his bare fists hit solid iron. He then lashed out with his leg, and as expected, Aerith blocked with her staff. However, before Reno could perform a leg-sweep to knock Aerith off her feet, the Ancient had cast a Fire spell, coating the Turk's leg in a fine layer of flame. Reno howled in agony as Aerith swept her staff low, knocking Reno onto his back.

As Reno wrestled with his flaming leg, Aerith quickly ran up the stairs to where Cloud and Zack were waiting.

"Looks like those combat lessons paid off!" Zack complimented her.

"Let's get outta here before Reno recovers!" suggested Cloud, leading the way across the rafters and through the hole in the roof of the church.

Climbing up through the wreckage and debris, the trio found themselves outside the church. They would have to find a way down from the roof somehow if they wanted to get anywhere.

"It looks like there's a way down over there!" Aerith said, pointing into the distance.

Cloud nodded. "Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed, jumping over the rooftops of the various junk-like buildings. As the three made their way across the rooftops, the buildings gradually became shorter, as if they were climbing down steps of haphazardly-built scrap metal.

"Wait!" Aerith called to Cloud and Zack, who had managed to get a good distance ahead of her.

Aerith quickly closed the distance between herself and the other two, landing on the rooftop next to them. She bent over to catch her breath.

"Don't…leave me…behind!" she huffed.

Zack laughed. "I guess we should have taught you agility training, too!" he teased.

"We can't all be in SOLDIER, you know!" Aerith retorted.

Cloud shrugged. "I wasn't, and I'm still in good shape" he replied. "I guess you're out of shape because you weren't in the army."

Aerith flushed a faint pink. "Oh, you're both horrible!" she pouted.

The tension didn't last long, and the three friends soon found themselves laughing together as they continued to make their way towards the slum market.

"So, where to now?" asked Aerith after they had made their way back to ground level.

"We should probably get back to the Seventh Heaven; I'm sure Tifa's worried" suggested Cloud.

Zack yawned. "It's been a long day, though" he pointed out. "Aerith's house is closer; why don't we crash there for the night and start fresh in the morning?"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "How did a lazy bum like you ever get into SOLDIER?" she teased her boyfriend.

"Um…I'm really good at squats?" Zack asked, grinning sheepishly.

"It is getting kind of late…Aerith, may we please stay at your house tonight?" asked Cloud politely, winking at her.

Aerith curtsied teasingly. "Why, _of course_ you may, Cloud!" she answered, giggling. "Thank you so much for _asking_!"

As Cloud followed Aerith towards her house, Zack was left to wonder, "What was that all about?"

"Mom, I'm home!" announced Aerith as she led the way into her house.

Elmyra turned to face her daughter. "Oh, welcome home, dear!" she greeted Aerith warmly.

"Can I offer you two rooms, as well? From the shaking above, I take it you've had a busy day" Elmyra said to Cloud and Zack with a knowing look in her eye.

Cloud nodded. "Thanks, ma'am" he answered.

As he and Zack entered their respective rooms, Cloud wondered what Tifa was doing, and hoped he'd be able to see her soon. It wasn't until he lay down that Cloud realized how tired he was. Yawning, it was mere seconds before falling asleep that he heard the ice-cold voice in his mind one last time.

_Sleep, Cloud…we'll talk again soon…_

_Another chapter up! Like it? Hate it? Please review! I know, in terms of the game this chapter was somewhat short, but I did that for a reason: the next chapter will be much longer so I wanted to get this area of the game out of the way first. Also, Cloud's first little episode! Who are these voices? Let's just say that you'll know by the end of Part 1!_


	9. Chapter 9: To Market, To Market

_Another day, another chapter! That's a good motto, isn't it? As I'm sure those of you who read my original story remember, I took out the Wall Market portion of the game out of respect to Cloud and Zack. No such luck for our boys this time around. Rest assured that they won't be putting on any of the undergarment key items; let's face it, that would make the costume change just plain awkward._

Chapter 9: To Market, To Market

When he woke up the next day, Cloud realized that once again, he was the last person in the house to rise. Descending the stairs of the small but comfy house, Cloud thanked the Goddess that Elmyra had managed to keep Zack from devouring all of the eggs and bacon.

Cloud was eager to get back to Sector 7; for all Tifa knew, he was as good as dead. Zack and Aerith seemed to understand this, and they simply followed him through Sector 5 without argument. As they were making their way through the Sector 5 Market, a man standing near a pipe called out to them.

"Hey! Can you three take a look at the guy in here? He's really messed up" the man explained.

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not a doctor…Aerith?" he asked.

Aerith sighed. "I'll see what I can do" she consented.

Together, the three entered the pipe, where they found a homeless man sitting on the floor of the pipe.

"Sir?" asked Aerith timidly.

"Uh…guh…uggghhhh…" moaned the man, before falling silent.

"Looks like Mako poisoning" Zack remarked. "You were just like this, Cloud."

Cloud felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at the nearly-catatonic man before him. That was when he noticed something.

"Hey…he has a tattoo of the number '2' on his hand" Cloud pointed out.

"Weird…" said Zack.

"There's not much I can do for him" Aerith sighed sadly.

The party exited the pipe and continued to make their way through the slums that were the underbelly of Midgar. The three eventually reached Sector 6, and beyond the park was the door to Sector 7.

"Remember when we tried to sell flowers here, Zack?" asked Aerith, giggling at the memory.

"Yeah, right after I built you the flower wagon!" added Zack.

"He kept trying to haggle with the people that came to buy flowers" Aerith told Cloud, resulting in the two laughing at Zack's expense.

"And I bet you were just having fun, right?" asked Cloud, smirking.

Aerith nodded. "Yep!" she answered cheerfully.

Suddenly, the giant metal doors slid open, and a posh carriage pulled by a Chocobo emerged from Sector 7. While this was a strange sight in and of itself, it was the woman in the carriage that caught the party's attention.

"Tifa!?" exclaimed Cloud.

Sure enough, Tifa was sitting in the carriage, wearing a very revealing blue dress. She caught Cloud's eye and her expression grew to one of shock, but before either could say anything to the other, the carriage pulled out of sight.

"What was Tifa doing in that carriage?" asked Aerith.

"And why was it going there?" added Zack grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"That's Wall Market" Zack answered him, pointing ahead. "It's Midgar's red light district."

"Well, let's find out" Cloud said simply, running off towards Wall Market.

Zack shrugged. "Guess we'd better go after him" he said, before turning to Aerith. "Stay close" he warned her. "The place is dangerous, especially for women."

Aerith nodded as she and Zack ran after Cloud.

The first word that came to Cloud's mind upon entering Wall Market was "gaudy". Each and every haphazardly-built shop sported fluorescent lights in place of neon signs. It was enough to give anybody a migraine.

As Zack and Aerith caught up to him, Cloud asked, "Where do you think the carriage went?"

"Well…based on what Tifa was wearing, I guess we could try there" Zack answered, pointing to the right side of the market.

Cloud followed Zack's line of sight to a hideously-decorated building painted in shades of pink. Flashy neon signs depicted baby-honeybee hybrids, and the sign over the door read "Honeybee Inn".

"Ugh…great" muttered Cloud. "Well, I guess it's a start" he sighed.

The bouncer, clearly a showman, threw up his hands. "Welcome, welcome! Even unpopular dweebs like you can meet their dream girl here!" he announced.

"Dweebs?" asked Zack incredulously.

"Do you know a girl named Tifa?" asked Cloud, getting right to the point.

The bouncer nodded excitedly. "Oh, you're quick! I like you, pal! Yeah, Tifa's our newest girl, but she's in an interview up at the Don's place."

"He probably means Don Corneo" Zack suggested.

The bouncer nodded. "Bingo! Our very own Don Corneo is hiring girls for a 'special session'; word on the street is he's looking for a bride!"

Cloud nodded. "Thanks for the info" he said as he and Zack quickly steered Aerith away.

"Don Corneo?" asked Aerith, confused.

"He's the guy who runs this place…they call him the 'head hedonist'" Zack explained grimly.

"I'm guessing his place is the biggest?" asked Cloud, pointing towards a Wutai-style building with a neon sign above it reading "Corneo's Mansion".

"Well, he certainly isn't shy…" remarked Aerith.

"You might even say he's overcompensating" Zack joked as they approached the gaudy structure.

There was a guard at the door, and the look on his face said plainly that he was bad news. This was made even clearer as they drew closer and the guard seemed to focus solely on Aerith. The expression he wore made Zack want to hit him.

"The Don's not into men, so get the hell outta here, you two" the guard addressed Cloud and Zack roughly. "You are most welcome, my dear" he added, grinning nastily at Aerith.

Zack felt his hands curl into fists. "That's it!" he muttered, starting forward, only for Aerith to quickly stop him.

"Zack, wait!" she whispered. "I have an idea!"

Aerith turned back to the guard. "I have a couple of girl friends that I'd like to bring; do you mind waiting a little while?" she asked.

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart" the guard replied, wearing the same perverse grin, which displayed his rotting teeth.

As they walked away, Zack turned to his girlfriend. "Alright, what's your brilliant plan?" he asked impatiently.

"Simple; if only girls are allowed, you two will have to dress up like women" Aerith replied as if simply talking about the weather.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Zack and Cloud simultaneously.

"You can't be serious!" Zack protested.

"Can you think of another way to get in there and save Tifa?" asked Aerith.

Cloud sighed heavily. "This is not a good idea…but I honestly can't think of anything else" he conceded.

"Great…" Zack muttered. "Fine, but where do we start?"

"Well, I'd say we should first get some dresses" Aerith answered, bouncing over to a nearby clothes shop.

"Is this just an excuse for her to go shopping?" asked Cloud.

"I'm sure the money will come out of my pocket, but unless you can think of another way to infiltrate the Don's mansion discretely, we don't have much choice" answered Zack, entering the shop.

The girl behind the counter greeted them cheerfully. "Good day! Anything you're interested in, or just browsing?"

"We're actually looking for some dresses for me and my friends" Aerith answered, indicating herself and the two young men behind her.

"Oh…? Dresses for them, as well?" the girl asked curiously.

Aerith nodded and strolled up to the girl, whispering something in her ear. The woman nodded.

"Oh, I see" she answered, nodding. "Unfortunately, my dad makes all the dresses here, and he's…well, he's on a bender over at the bar."

"So we have to go talk to your father if we want to buy some dresses?" asked Aerith.

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry that he's so much trouble."

"It's no big deal", Aerith reassured her.

As the girl said, the party found her father at the local bar, slumped over a table with a half-finished beer off to the side.

"Excuse me…are you the father of the girl who runs the clothes shop?" asked Aerith politely.

"Wha…? I make clothesh…but I ain't yer fadder" the old man slurred.

"We need you to make us some clothes" Cloud said assertively.

"Eh?" the old man blinked his eyes quickly and looked up at Cloud. "I don' make men'sh clothesh…and I don' feel like makin' any-shing right now anyway."

The old man waved them away dismissively. "Sho git outta hee-ya!"

Aerith turned to Cloud and Zack. "Let me try talking to him. How about you two get something to drink?"

The two men shrugged and did as she said, while Aerith worked her magic on the clothing shop owner.

"You know, mister…I was talking to the guys, and they said that just once, they'd like to dress up as girls" Aerith whispered to the old man, winking conspiratorially.

The old man spluttered in mid-gulp. "Wha!? Two mushel-bound men likesh them?"

Aerith nodded quickly. "So, will you do it?" she asked sweetly.

The old man looked down at his drink, before quickly tossing it aside. "Ah, hell…thish ain't doin' anyshing fer me…thish might be interesting. What kinda dreshesh they got in mind?"

Aerith looked pondered this for a few minutes before replying, "We were thinking something…that feel soft and…something that shimmers!

The old man nodded thoughtfully. "mmm…yeah, I'm gettin' an image in me head now. Y'know…I got a friend o' mine that's got the same taste as those two. I'll get in touch with him; come swing by my place later."

"'Same taste as those two'?" asked Cloud skeptically as he and Zack came back over to Aerith.

"Aerith…what did you tell him?" asked Zack nervously.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" Aerith answered quickly, smiling sweetly.

For some reason, this didn't reassure them.

While they waited for the old man to make their dresses, the party decided to take another look around the market. Near the Honeybee Inn, they spotted a man wringing his hands nervously.

"You Ok?" asked Cloud.

"Argh! I can't decide!" yelled the man. "Here, you take it!"

With that, the man roughly shoved something into Cloud's hands before running off.

"O…k…that was weird" remarked Aerith. "What'd he give you?"

"…a membership card for the Honeybee Inn" Cloud answered, holding it up.

Zack shrugged. "Good luck, buddy!" he teased Cloud, pushing his friend towards the brothel.

"What the…hey! Zack!" Cloud protested.

"Hey! Is that a member's card I see shining in your hot little hand?" asked the bouncer, grinning.

Cloud sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is" he answered, holding up the card.

"Well, then come on in!" the bouncer ushered Cloud in.

Inside, a stripper dressed in a slinky honeybee outfit waltzed up to Cloud.

"Sir, please choose your room" she greeted him. "We have two rooms available: The Group Room and the FUCK Room."

"The _what_ room!?" exclaimed Cloud.

"Please hurry up and choose your room" the woman replied.

Cloud sighed and entered the FUCK Room. Interestingly, in place of the word "FUCK" on the door, there were the symbols "&$#%".

Entering the room, Cloud at once found it empty. What shocked him, though…was the transparent image of himself sitting on the floor.

"What…? What are you?" asked Cloud nervously.

The image looked up, and its emerald eyes and serpentine pupils pierced his own.

_What are you doing in a place like this?_ asked the image in a harsh, cold voice.

Before Cloud could answer, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head at the same time that he heard a loud ringing in his ears. He quickly put his hands up to his head in an attempt to block out the pain, but it did no good. The agony overwhelmed him, and Cloud blacked out.

"Help! Help!"

Cloud's eyes snapped up to see the Honeybee girl leaning over him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Y…yeah." Cloud answered, quickly getting up.

The woman rolled her eyes. "We didn't even start, and you already passed out!" she complained.

Cloud ignored her. "I'm outta here" he said, before quickly leaving the inn.

_What the hell was that about?_ he thought to himself as he exited the inn.

"Hey, Cloud!" called Zack. "How was it?"

"Uh…not much to say?" replied Cloud, still not knowing exactly what had happened. Then he noticed a group of men nearby holding flowers in their hands. "So, I see you managed to sell some flowers, Aerith", he said, quickly changing the subject.

"I told you she's a shrewd businesswoman" Zack remarked, laughing.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "And I got it from you!" she teased. "C'mon, let's go back to the shop!"

Back at the clothing shop, the old man presented them with three dresses: a red one for Aerith, a black one for Zack, and a blue one for Cloud.

"Hmm…something seems to be missing" Aerith remarked, thinking hard.

The old man nodded. "I know what you're thinkin'; that's why I talked to my buddy over at the gym. He said he's got a coupla wigs fer your boys there."

"Perfect!" Aerith replied, clapping her hands cheerfully. "Let's go!"

Cloud and Zack sighed, wanting the day to be over already and knowing it was only going to get worse from here.

Entering the gym, they were greeted by a short, feminine man.

"Hey! You must be the guys who like to dress up as women!" he announced loudly.

Cloud and Zack sighed. "That's us" they groaned.

"Well, if you want my wigs…you're gonna have to win them by doing squats!" he continued.

"Big Bro's wigs are ours!" yelled two muscular men as they jumped out of the wrestling ring.

"Fine, you want us to do squats, let's do squats" said Zack, wanting to get this over with.

"And…START!" yelled Big Bro.

While the two wrestlers certainly had finesse, they were no match for an ex-SOLDIER, and together Cloud and Zack both managed to out-squat them easily. Zack was impressed with how effortlessly Cloud managed to keep up.

"Gah! Rematch!" yelled one of the wrestlers, stomping furiously.

"Oh, quit whinin'!" yelled Big Bro. "Take yer defeat like a MAN!"

With that, Big Bro landed a punch across the wrestler's face, sending the muscle-bound man flying across the room, where he landed on the floor against the wall.

"Big Bro's fists of steel cut to the bone…" he whined pitifully.

"So, we have our winners!" announced Big Bro, handing Cloud and Zack matching wigs of blond and black. "Enjoy!"

With the dresses and the wigs, Cloud and Zack's costumes were ready. Back at the clothing shop, Cloud and Zack looked at each other in their full-length dresses and groaned. Looking in the mirror, they both agreed they had never seen a more hideous pair of women. At the very least, the wigs helped to hide their hairstyles. When Aerith emerged from the dressing room garbed in a red evening gown, Zack's jaw dropped.

"Aerith…you look beautiful…" Zack said in awe.

Aerith shook her head. "None of that now, Ms. Zack!" she teased.

Zack sighed, hanging his head.

"Both of you, walk nicely, like this!" Aerith demonstrated, strutting in a straight line.

"'Nicely?'" asked Cloud and Zack simultaneously, before they both attempted to imitate Aerith.

They failed, miserably.

Aerith sighed. "I guess we'll have to make do" she said, shrugging. "How much?" she asked the shop owner.

"On the house; you got me back in business!" announced the old man. "I got my vibe again!"

Cloud nodded. "Alright, let's go find Tifa."

At the entrance to Corneo's mansion, the guard whistled loudly.

"Damn! You weren't kiddin', babe! Your friends are hot, too!" he commented lecherously. "Go on in!"

Stepping inside, they were greeted by a man in a nice suit with greasy hair and an equally greasy voice.

"Ladies, welcome to the Don's Mansion!" he announced. "The Don will be with you in just a moment; please wait here and don't wander off."

Once the man was out of sight, Cloud turned to Zack and Aerith.

"Alright, now's our chance to find Tifa!" he said.

The bottom floor didn't have much to see, serving as purely a reception area, so the three climbed the stairs to the second floor. There, they found three doors, and only one was unlocked. Descending the long, dark, cold staircase, they eventually found themselves in…a torture chamber.

And that's where they found Tifa.

"Hmm? Aerith!" Tifa exclaimed. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"What about you, Tifa?" asked Zack.

"Zack!? Cloud!? Wh…what're you wearing?" asked Tifa, now trying keep a straight face.

Cloud sighed. "It was the only way to get in here" he answered, desperately trying to keep himself from blushing at Tifa's revealing blue dress.

"So, what are you doing here in the first place?" asked Zack.

"Right, well…when Barret and I got back to Sector 7, there was this really shady guy hanging around the bar" Tifa explained. "So Barret squeezed some information out of him."

"That's when the Don's name came up" Cloud replied, putting two and two together.

Tifa nodded. "Right, Don Corneo. He has some kind of connection with Shinra. Barret told me to stay away from guys like him, but…"

"You wanted to know what a powerful company like Shinra would be doing paying off a crime boss like Corneo" finished Zack.

"Right" Tifa answered. "I've made it this far, but the problem is that I need to get close to Corneo. Word on the street is that he's looking for a bride, and every night he chooses four girls. Then, well…"

"If you know the girls, there's no problem, right?" interrupted Aerith.

Cloud and Zack looked at each other.

"I probably don't need to ask, but…we're two of the four, right?" asked Cloud, cringing.

"You're right, there was no need…" began Tifa.

"…to ask." finished Aerith.

"Hey! It's time, ladies!" called the guard. "The Don's waitin', so hurry it up!"

"Alright, let's go meet the Don" said Cloud, leading the way out of the dark chamber.

The guard directed the four 'ladies' to a large gilded door. Beyond was the office of Don Corneo.

He was more or less what they expected; an overweight man in robe with a single patch of blond hair on his otherwise bald head. A lecherous grin decorated his face, with the eyes appearing to belong to a snake rather than a man.

"Good! Splendid!" exclaimed Corneo, eyeing the 'women' with lust-filled eyes.

He walked over to them and began to examine them like trophies, starting with Zack.

"Who shall I choose? Hmm?" he walked over to Tifa, eyeing her chest, before proceeding to Aerith and licking his lips. He then walked over to Cloud, and his lecherous grin widened.

"Woo-hoo! I've made my decision!" he announced in a high-pitched voice. "My choice is…_this_ healthy-looking girl!"

Corneo pointed at Cloud.

"Huh? M…me?" asked Cloud, shocked, attempting to put on a feminine voice.

"Come along, my dear" Corneo beckoned to his 'bride'.

Cloud sighed and followed Corneo into his room, while the Don's henchmen closed in on the other 'women'…

The Don lay back on his bed, as stretched out as a fat pig could be.

"Ah, we're finally alone" he sighed. "Come to Daddy…"

"Um…" Cloud was unsure of what to say.

"What? You don't like me?" asked the Don in a dangerous voice.

_Oh, screw this_, thought Cloud. "No, it's not that…it's just…"

Cloud then threw off his dress and wig, to the shock of Don Corneo.

"I'm not into men" he finished, pointing his sword at the mob boss.

Don Corneo cowered in fear on his bed. "Somebody get in here, NOW!" he yelled.

"Scream all you want, Corneo" Tifa said as she walked in, followed by Zack and Aerith. Like Cloud, they had thrown off their disguises, apparently tired of the ruse.

"No one's coming to help you" Aerith added dangerously.

"Alright…whaddya wanna know?" asked Corneo, sweating profusely.

"What's your connection to Shinra?" asked Tifa. "Talk! If you don't…I'll smash them" she finished, grinning maliciously.

"Yipe! No! Anything but that!" begged Corneo. "I…uh…I was hired by Shinra to find a small rebel group in the slums. They're called AVALANCHE."

"Who hired you!?" yelled Zack threateningly. "Keep talking…or I'll chop them off!"

Corneo gulped, wringing his hands. "I can't tell ya; I'll be killed!"

"Talk, or I'll rip them off!" ordered Aerith, her tone matching Tifa's in maliciousness.

Corneo was now squirming even more than before. "Ok, ok, ok!" he relented. "It was Heidegger! The head of Public Safety Maintenance!"

"Heidgegger? What's he planning!?" Cloud demanded.

There was no further need for threat; Corneo was now spilling his guts. Whatever they wanted to know, he'd tell them.

"Shinra's trying to crush the rebel group AVALANCHE for the bombings in Sectors 1 and 5" explained Corneo hurriedly. "And they're _literally_ going to crush them…by blowing up the plate support pillar in Sector 7!"

Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, Corneo continued, "Yeah, you know what'll happen, don'tcha? The plate'll go 'PING', and then the whole sector'll go 'BLAMM!'"

"We don't have much time, then!" exclaimed Tifa as she and the others rushed to the door.

"Wait just a second!" shouted Corneo, who seemed to have recovered his composure.

"Shut up!" ordered Zack.

"No, really; it'll only take a second. Why do you think a scumbag like me would spill his guts, huh?" asked Corneo.

"…Because you've got an ace in the hole", Cloud realized.

"BINGO!" Corneo shouted…right before he pulled a cleverly-hidden lever behind him.

All too late, the party realized that they were standing on a trapdoor as they fell into the sewers below.

_Meanwhile, up at Shinra HQ…_

On the top floor of Shinra Headquarters, Heidegger was feeling confident. Soon, AVALANCHE would be a thing of the past, and Shinra would be back on top. He chortled to himself at the thought of Shinra's success as he stroked his massive black beard.

"Preparations are complete, sir! The Turks are on their way to Sector 7 as we speak." he announced in his usual gruff voice.

President Shinra turned to face him.

"Good; it's about time we got rid of these cockroaches" he replied leisurely while smoking a thick cigar.

Reeve Tuesti, the head of Urban Development, turned to his boss.

"Sir, are we really going to sacrifice an entire town simply to get rid of a small rebel group?" he asked worriedly.

"What's the problem, Reeve?" asked the President, not seeming to notice—or care—about the number of human lives that he was about to destroy. "You want out?"

Reeve shook his head. "No, but…I _am_ head of Urban Development, and as such—"

"Bah! Flush that crap along with the rest of your personal problems in the morning, Reeve!" Heidegger guffawed at his co-worker.

"Mayor Domino's against this, too" Reeve argued.

This had the opposite effect on Heidegger, as the leader of Shinra's army simply laughed even harder now.

"Ghaa hah hah! The old man who sits in an office all day stuffing his face? That Mayor?" Heidegger roared with laughter. "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir…"

Heidegger saluted his president before marching out. Reeve scowled and made to follow him, but was stopped by the President, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a couple of days off, Reeve" the President said, smiling at the man in what he probably thought was a fatherly manner. "Soak up some sun at Costa del Sol."

Reeve frowned and shrugged off the President's hand before storming out of the massive office. Left alone, the President contemplated what could possibly go wrong with this plan, coming up with no answer. The beauty was in the plan's simplicity; all of Sector 7 would be eliminated. There would be no escape for AVALANCHE this time…

_Back with the party…_

"Ugh…great, just when I thought it couldn't get worse, we learn that Shinra is going to crush Sector 7, and we get thrown into the sewer!" complained Zack.

Suddenly, a monstrous roar emanated from the darkness.

"…I think it just got worse" Cloud remarked, unsheathing his sword.

Out of the darkness of the sewers, a giant monster came bounding out towards the party. It leapt over their heads, landing in the filthy waste of Midgar's sewers and sending a massive wave of raw sewage washing over the party.

Zack quickly spat out the disgusting black liquid of who-knows-what. Cloud and Tifa both retched. Aerith quickly worked not to as she prepared a Cleanse spell.

"Ugh…just great" moaned Cloud.

Tifa sighed happily the moment she felt Aerith's Cleanse spell take effect. The party instantly felt healthier and cleaner, and they were ready to do battle with their enemy.

It looked like a massive pig, but it was covered in greenish-blue fur. Two monstrous horns jutted out from his skull, and a reptilian tail flapped back and forth behind. It roared viciously, shaking the tunnel.

"Ok, it wants to play?" asked Cloud.

"Then let's play!" added Tifa.

Zack ran up to the monster and began slashing, expertly avoiding the monster's lethal claws, while Cloud jumped atop the beast's tail, using it as a springboard to land a mighty Braver on the monstrosity's thick skull. The creature roared in rage and agony, sending the two men back with a mighty wave of its arm before slashing at Tifa. The young woman leapt to the side and then jumped atop the monster's arm, which she then jumped off of towards the beast's head. In midair, she executed a flurry of punches, followed by a midair backflip, kicking the creature straight in the face. The monster roared, raising its arm to strike, when a large fireball caught in right in the chest. Aerith already began to prepare another, even as the three melee fighters began to close in on their enemy. Cloud took Tifa by the hand and flung her towards the monster, where she landed a solid punch to the jaw, knocking three massive teeth out of the beast's mouth. The creature howled, stomping its gargantuan feet and blindly swiping in every direction in its rage.

"We've got it now!" cheered Zack.

The ex-SOLDIER ran up to the beast and jumped atop its head. Using the horns to swing from, he propelled himself higher into the air, before bringing his sword down upon the monster's mighty skull. His target roared once more before it used its tail to pick up Zack and throw him against the wall.

Cloud then jumped towards the wall and propelled himself off of it. Readying his sword, the young warrior cast Fire on the blade, and with all his might, swung the now flaming weapon at the monster, scoring a deep gash in the mighty beast's torso. This also caused the creature's entire body to catch fire, scorching the beast mercilessly as it desperately rolled around in the sewage in an attempt to put out the fire.

It did no good as the magical flames consumed the monster until nothing was left but ashes to be swept away with the rest of the city's waste.

Panting heavily, Cloud wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"We good?" he asked the other three.

"We're fine" reported Aerith, helping Zack up.

"But…all those people in the slums…are we too late, even now?" asked Tifa helplessly.

Cloud put his hand on her shoulder. "We have to try" he told her determinedly.

The young woman looked up at Cloud, and for an instant, their eyes met. Tifa nodded slowly.

"You're right", she said.

Zack nodded, marching forward. "Alright, then let's go!" he cheered.

And with that said, the party of four hurried through the sewers of the metropolis, desperately hoping that they were not too late.

_Whew! How's that for a chapter? I think that's my longest one yet! Review please! Feedback only helps me get better!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Destruction of Sector 7

_Well readers, it's the weekend, and that means another chapter. I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize if that last chapter seemed in some places like a giant wall of text. I was a little tired when I wrote it, so it may have turned out a little too wordy. I'll see if I can do better with this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII_.

Chapter 10: The Destruction of Sector 7

When the party finally arrived in Sector 7 after their disgusting slog through the sewers, they saw that they had made it in time to avert the incoming disaster.

"We made it!" cheered Tifa. "The pillar's still standing!"

Indeed, the gigantic pillar that supported the plate above the slums was still intact, giving the party a momentary sense of hope.

It was short-lived.

Even from their position on the ground, the party could spot the brief flashes of gunfire from the platform at the top of the support pillar. Suddenly, one of the figures above was hit and fell over the edge of the platform, landing on the ground directly in front of the party.

It was Wedge.

"Wedge!" yelled Cloud, leaning over him and trying to deny the inevitable.

Wedge coughed up blood, holding his hand to the wound in his side, but it did no good. He looked at each of them, smiling feebly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Cloud…Zack…Tifa…Aerith…you came…" Wedge coughed pitifully, his voice growing fainter by the second. "Barret's…up top…help him…"

Wedge's eyes slowly closed as Cloud felt the life leave him. The young swordsman hung his head, feeling tears fill his eyes as the others expressed similar emotions.

"Damn Shinra…" muttered Zack. "All they do is take away from us!"

Cloud blinked back his tears as hatred quickly replaced sadness.

"Then let's hurry before they take anything else away!" he declared angrily.

"Cloud, wait! Marlene's still in Seventh Heaven!" Tifa suddenly remembered.

Cloud nodded, regaining control over his emotions. "Alright" he agreed. "I'll go up top to help Barret."

"I'll get Marlene somewhere safe" volunteered Aerith.

Tifa nodded. "Alright, then I'll go up too."

"I'll help you and Marlene" Zack told Aerith, but the flower girl shook her head.

"They'll need you up there; I'm just getting Marlene to safety. All the fighting will be here" she explained.

Zack hesitated, not wanting to break his promise and leave Aerith again, but he knew she was right. Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright…" he consented, quickly giving Aerith a chaste kiss. "Stay safe" he told her.

Aerith nodded, and ran toward the bar. Tifa then turned around and addressed the crowd of people gathered around the pillar.

"Everyone!" she called. "It's not safe here anymore! Get away from the pillar! Everyone, _get out of Sector 7_!"

"Shinra's gonna destroy the pillar and drop the plate right on top of us!" added Zack.

The people exchanged shocked glances and mumbled worriedly to themselves, before the crowd made a mad dash towards the train station.

It did them no good, as the train had already left the station, the conductor having chosen to cowardly save himself rather than help evacuate the people of Sector 7. They were trapped in the slums with the plate about to crush them…and there was nothing they could do about it.

"We're their only hope…" realized Cloud, before quickly rushing towards the pillar.

Before they could even begin to climb the support pillar, they were greeted with another familiar face: Biggs.

The young man coughed, holding his chest while he sat down against the stairs that led upward.

"Hey…guys…" he greeted them with a weak smile. Blood oozed from the corner of his mouth, and Cloud could see that he didn't have long.

"Biggs…" mumbled Zack, kneeling next to his comrade.

Biggs shook his head slowly. "Hey…don't be like that…you gotta…go help Barret…

"Hey, Biggs…come on, hang in there" Cloud urged him.

It was no use; the Biggs' his head rolled forward as the last breath of life left him.

The party continued their climb up the winding stairs of the support pillar, refusing to let anyone else die. When they were about halfway there, a whirling sound suddenly filled the air. Cloud looked out to see a trio of humanoid figures approaching from the air. They were Aero Combatants, the best of Shinra's aerial troopers. A pair of razor-sharp propellers connected to one arm kept the soldiers airborne while they attacked with the propellers on the other.

"Careful; if we fall here, it's all over" cautioned Cloud.

Tifa nodded and flung a blast of Ice at one of the Aero Combatants. The chilling gust of frost froze its propellers in place, dropping it quickly. The soldier screamed as he fell like a rock, working to quickly activate his other propeller and save himself, but gravity had other ideas in mind.

The two other Aero Combatants, after seeing their comrade being felled so easily, decided to attack in a much more cautious manner and attempted to execute hit-and-run attacks. Flying in quickly, they swung their propellers at the party before quickly flying out of range of melee attacks. As they came in for another attack, Cloud readied his sword, an idea coming to mind. As one of the Aero Combatants swung his twin blades, Cloud jumped over them, swinging his sword in a horizontal arc and slicing right through the man's wrist, separating his propeller gauntlet from his arm. The man howled in agony as he too dropped like a stone.

The final Aero Combatant now decided to fight defensively, quickly maneuvering from side to side to avoid Zack's multiple bolts of lightning and approaching in a zigzag pattern. Once he was close enough, the airborne soldier swung his deadly propellers at Zack, only to find himself locking blades with the ex-SOLDIER. Zack quickly head-butted the Aero Combatant, stunning the man momentarily, before executing a horizontal slash right across the man's torso, severing the flying opponent in two.

As he watched the two halves fall to the ground below, Zack pointed upwards.

"C'mon; we're almost there!" he yelled.

When they were mere feet away from the top platform, the party found Jessie slumped against the railing.

"Jessie…" Tifa said, tears forming in her eyes.

The young woman slowly looked up at her friends.

"Hey…guys…" Jessie coughed pitifully, attempting to manage a small smile. "I'm…glad I could see you…one last…time…"

"Don't say 'last'…" Cloud replied, silently begging her to hang in there.

Jessie shook her head, smiling at them, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's alright…because of our actions…many people died…this is probably our punishment…"

Jessie slowly closed her eyes and let herself die, a peaceful smile on her face.

Zack sighed sadly. "Barret's probably still fighting just up ahead" he said.

Cloud nodded, trying not to fall apart now. "Let's go help him" he added.

At the top of the pillar, Barret was firing his gun-arm at a Shinra helicopter, and the aircraft continued to evade every single bullet by mere inches. When he heard them approach, he quickly turned to face them.

"You guys came!" he shouted happily.

Cloud nodded. "This is our home too" he replied.

Suddenly, a familiar red-head jumped down from the helicopter, landing on the platform. He quickly ran over to the console and input a security code.

"You're too late!" yelled Reno. "Mission accomplished!"

"We have to disarm it!" yelled Tifa.

Reno shook his head, drawing his electro-magnetic rod.

"I can't have you do that" he said to them. "No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks!"

Barret fired his gun-arm at Reno, who responded by quickly dodging each bullet with all the agility of a cat. Then he pointed his baton at Barret and launched a ray of golden light at the large man. The light formed the shape of a pyramid around Barret, encasing him in a magic prison.

"Think you can break it?" taunted Reno, jumping forward to attack.

Cloud swung his sword at Reno, who agilely dodged and countered, sending a jolt of electricity through Cloud's body. Then he swung at Zack, only for Zack to catch Reno's baton with his sword.

"Why are you doing this!?" demanded the ex-SOLDIER.

"I told you; Turks always follow orders!" Reno replied coldly.

The Turk broke away and executed a leg sweep at Zack, who jumped up and brought his sword crashing down upon the platform, sending a shockwave out that knocked Reno off-balance. Meanwhile, Tifa had managed to break Barret out of Reno's pyramid, and the large man took the opportunity to launch a massive fireball at Reno.

Staggering to his feet after the shockwave that Zack had created, Reno was left wide open for Barret's Big Shot, and the blast hit him dead-on, sending Reno flying to the other side of the platform.

Reno quickly jumped to his feet, panting slightly.

"You got in a coupla good hits, but it won't do any good!" he told them. "Mission accomplished!"

At the sound of the approaching helicopter, all heads turned…just in time to see Reno jump off the platform and back into the helicopter.

"Shit!" yelled Barret, firing wildly at the helicopter.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" warned a cold voice from inside the helicopter.

It was Tseng.

"Tseng? What're you doing!?" exclaimed Zack.

Tseng stood upon the helicopter's adjoining platform, look out upon the party. At his side was…

"Aerith!" yelled Zack.

"To answer your question, Zack…my job" replied Tseng simply.

"Don't worry, Tifa! She's safe!" called Aerith.

"_Quiet_!" yelled Tseng, slapping Aerith across the face.

"Stop it, Tseng!" demanded Zack.

Turning back to face Zack, Tseng replied coldly, "Reno already told you…Turks always complete the mission at hand. I warned you we'd be enemies when next we met."

Zack hung his head sadly, shocked at the change in his friend.

Glancing at his watch, Tseng smiled emotionlessly. The platform began to shake as the self-destruct countdown commenced.

"Think you can make it out in time?" the Turk leader taunted them as the helicopter took off.

"Damn you, Tseng…" muttered Zack, still unnerved at how much his friend had changed.

"Hey, Zack! No time for that now! We gotta get outta here!" Cloud reminded him.

"Yo! Over here, fools!" yelled Barret.

The large man had found their escape in the form of an industrial wire attached to the plate above.

"We can use this to swing away!" Tifa realized as she quickly grabbed hold of Barret, with Zack and Cloud doing the same.

"Whatever you do…_DON' LET GO_!" yelled Barret as he jumped off the platform, holding onto the wire for dear life.

Behind them, the countdown reached 0, and a massive surged of power leapt from the support pillar to the tower of stone that supported the gigantic plate above. Multiple explosions erupted in the massive pillar simultaneously, each blast ripping through solid rock like it was made of paper. Within seconds, the giant monument of stone had disintegrated in a shower of fire and rock. With nothing left to support it, the plate above now began to shake as it slowly slid downwards, breaking away from the two plates on either side.

The poor, destitute people of the slums all looked up at their impending doom…and prayed.

In the small town of the upper plate, all hell broke loose as the citizens of Sector 7 felt the ground give way beneath their feet.

With the push of a button, Sector 7 had been crushed beneath a massive avalanche of stone and metal debris.

Staring at the catastrophe from his luxurious office high above, President Shinra grinned triumphantly. AVALANCHE had finally been buried, and the poor, ignorant citizens of Midgar would turn to Shinra for help.

And like always, Shinra would provide…at a reasonable price, of course.

As the opera music reached its climax, President Shinra took no notice of the countless lives he had just destroyed; the beauty of the moment was too precious to be ruined by such trifling matters.

_Yeah, President Shinra is a real evil son of a bitch, isn't he? The Turks aren't very nice, either, but they're just following orders, right? Please review, as always; I wanna know how I did._


	11. Chapter 11:The Golden Shiny Wire of Hope

_Alright, the long climb to Shinra Headquarters is at hand! Cue the dramatic action music! But first…a moment of silence for those lost in Sector 7… I still don't own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, but will that stop those bloodthirsty lawyers? Nope._

Chapter 11: The Golden Shiny Wire of Hope

Cloud groaned and shook his head wearily as he slowly entered consciousness once again. Looking up, he saw Zack do the same. The two men slowly pushed themselves off the dirt-covered ground of the Sector 6 Park to see Barret and Tifa standing in front of the former entrance to Sector 7, now blocked by the avalanche of debris that had crushed the small town.

"MARLENE!" yelled Barret desperately. "Biggs! Wedge! Jessie! Dammit! Godammit! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"

The large man continued to let loose his unending rage in a hail of bullet fire, mindlessly shooting at the massive debris that had robbed him of his friends.

"Barret, stop!" Tifa begged him unsuccessfully.

Cloud and Zack both ran over, trying to restrain Barret, but the larger man shrugged them off as he continued venting his rage, sending bullet after bullet into the metal framework of the plate wall. Even as he did so, Barret's rage slowly turned to sorrow, until finally, he slowly stopped…and fell to his knees, defeated.

"Dammit…" he muttered sadly.

Cloud and Zack both dragged Barret's unresisting form away from the wreckage of their former home, with Tifa following behind.

"Barret…I think Marlene is safe" Tifa told him, attempting to break her friend's depression.

Slowly, Barret looked up, uncomprehending.

"Before they took her away, Aerith said 'she's safe'" clarified Zack. "She was probably talking about Marlene."

At this news, the life slowly returned to Barret's eyes, before he bowed his head again.

"But…Biggs and Wedge and Jessie…" he murmured sadly.

Cloud nodded sadly. "They were all in the pillar when it…"

He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Think I don' know that!?" yelled Barret, enraged once more. "But…we all fought together…I don' wanna think of them as dead!"

"And all the people of the slums…" added Tifa, letting the tears come.

"This is messed up…" muttered Zack, clenching his fists. "They destroyed an entire town just to get at us…"

"What, are you saying that it was our fault? That they all died because of us?" asked Tifa quietly.

Barret shook his head vehemently. "Hell no! It's the Shinra! It's always been the goddamn Shinra! All they care 'bout is buildin' their power an' linin' their own damn pockets wit' gold! They're killin' the Planet an' they ain't gonna stop til we get rid of 'em!"

Tifa slowly shook her head. "I'm not sure…" she muttered uncertainly.

"What? You don' believe me?" asked Barret, his tone slowly dropping as he addressed Tifa.

"It's not that…" she replied. "I'm not sure about…me. My feelings. I mean…if all we live for is destroying Shinra…what'll happen to us? Won't we just end up like the people of Sector 7, sooner or later?"

Barret turned to Cloud and Zack. "An' what about you two?" he asked.

"Before we do anything else, we've got to save Aerith" replied Zack determinedly.

Cloud nodded. "She's one of us, and she stayed behind to save Marlene" he added.

"Damn! Marlene!" Barret remembered. "Think she'd be at Aerith's place, then?"

Zack nodded. "That'd be my guess; it's far enough away from Sector 7 to be a safe place."

As he and Cloud began to make their way through Sector 6, Barret turned to Tifa.

"There ain't no turnin' back now" he told her. "No matter what you do, ya gotta keep movin' forward."

Tifa slowly nodded. "You're right" she agreed, running after Cloud and Zack with Barret in tow.

When they reached Aerith's house, it was Elmyra who greeted them. The expression on her face told them that she knew.

"They were here?" asked Zack, surprised.

Elmyra nodded. "That's what Aerith wanted" she replied simply.

"But why do they want her in the first place?" asked Tifa.

"She's the last living descendant of an ancient race or something, right?" asked Zack.

Elmyra nodded. "That's right; she's the last living Ancient on the entire Planet."

"What do you mean?" asked Barret. "Aren't you her mother?"

Elmyra shook her head. "Not her real mother, no. It must have been about 15 years ago…my husband had been sent to the frontlines in a faraway place called Wutai…Shinra was fighting a war there."

Zack nodded, remembering his own experiences at Fort Tamblin. Things had seemed so much simpler back then…he had been more confident in his dedication to Shinra then.

"One day, I went to the station because I had received a letter from my husband saying he was coming home on leave" Elmyra continued. "But my husband never came back…at the time, I thought his leave had been canceled. I went back every day, hoping to see him...and then, one day…"

_Elmyra Gainsborough sighed sadly as she walked through the slums of Midgar. She was beginning to lose hope; it had been an entire week since she had gotten the letter. Nearing the train station, Elmyra heard something that instantly made her forget her own troubles._

_ "Help! Please, someone help mamma!" _

_ Elmyra quickly ran towards the outcry to two women, a mother and a child. The child lifted her head, eyes leaking tears, to look straight at Elmyra. _

_ "Please, help my mamma" she begged Elmyra desperately._

_ Elmyra slowly knelt down next to the girl's mother. "I'm Elmyra" she introduced herself._

_ The woman slowly looked over at Elmyra from where she lay on the pavement. "My name is…Ifalna" she replied, coughing weakly. Her green eyes were devoid of greed or corruption, shining with pure innocence. "Please…please take my Aerith somewhere safe…"she whispered feebly. _

_Ifalna slowly closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek…before the life left her._

"My husband and I had no children, so I decided to take Aerith home with me" Elmyra continued. "We bonded very quickly; that child would talk to me about everything. She told me that she and her mother had escaped from some kind of laboratory, and that her mother had already returned to the Planet."

"A laboratory…Shinra?" wondered Zack quietly.

"What did she mean, 'return to the Planet'?" asked Tifa, confused.

"I didn't know what she meant, either" Elmyra confessed. "I once asked her if she meant a star in the sky, some distant planet. But she said that it was this Planet…she was such a mysterious child. I remember, one day…"

_Aerith slowly walked down the stairs, trying to decide how to tell Elmyra the sad news. _

"_Mom, please don't cry" she addressed Elmyra._

"Aerith just suddenly blurted that out" Elmyra recalled. "When I asked her if something had happened…"

"_Someone close to you has just died" Aerith told Elmyra somberly. "He was on his way to see you, but his spirit has returned to the Planet."_

Elmyra sighed sadly. "At the time, I didn't believe her. But then, a few days later…I received a letter saying that my husband had died in the war. Even so, we were happy; we had each other. But then…"

"_We've been searching for Aerith for a very long time" Tseng informed Elmyra sternly. "We would like you to return her to us."_

"_No!" protested Aerith loudly. "I'll never go back!"_

_Tseng knelt down in front of Aerith, smiling kindly._

"_Aerith, you are a very special" he told her. "Your real mother was an Ancient. The Ancients will lead us to supreme happiness. You'll be able to make everybody in the city happy. That is why we would appreciate your cooperation…"_

"_No! You're wrong!" Aerith cut him off. "I'm not an Ancient!"_

"_But, Aerith…don't you hear voices, when you're all alone?" asked Tseng, smiling reassuringly._

_Aerith shook her head stubbornly. "No, I don't!"_

_Aerith ran out of the house, away from Tseng._

"But I knew" Elmyra confessed. "I knew all about her special powers. Aerith tried so hard to keep them hidden, so I pretended like I didn't know, either…"

"And she's been hidin' from the Shinra all these years?" asked Barret, shocked.

Elmyra nodded. "If Shinra needs her powers, they probably wouldn't harm her…"

"But why'd they take her now?" asked Tifa.

"Aerith came here with a little girl" Elmyra explained. "That man, Tseng, grabbed her and said that he'd trade her for Aerith."

"Marlene!" Barret gasped. "Aerith was taken because a' Marlene?"

The large man slowly stepped forward, his head bowed.

"I'm so sorry…Marlene's my daughter…" he mumbled sadly.

"You're her father?" exclaimed Elmyra. "How could you leave a child alone like that?"

Barret shook his head slowly. "Please…don't start up wit' that. I've been beatin' myself up so many times thinkin' the same thing…but I don' got an answer. Because the Shinra are killin' the Planet, so I gotta fight…for Marlene's future. But all I really want is to be wit' Marlene, an' watch her grow up in a happy world…"

Elmyra nodded. "I understand; you're fighting so that she can grow up in that kind of world. I've always wanted the same for Aerith. Marlene is upstairs; why don't you go see her?"

Barret nodded his thanks and slowly climbed the stairs. Several minutes later, he came back with the little girl on his shoulder.

"Zack! Cloud! Tifa!" Marlene exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Marlene" greeted Tifa cheerfully.

"Tifa, where's Aerith?" asked Marlene sadly.

"We're going to get her back" Zack reassured the little girl.

Marlene turned to her father. "Are you going to help, daddy?" she asked.

Barret nodded slowly. "Daddy has to thank Aerith for helpin' you, sweetie" he answered, smiling to the little girl on his shoulder.

"She's a really nice lady!" Marlene added.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"I'm sorry, but can you look after Marlene for a little while longer?" Barret asked Elmya.

The older woman nodded. "Of course, but please come back to her. Don't get yourself killed."

Barret nodded, slowly letting Marlene down. "Marlene, Ms. Elmyra's gonna look after you while Daddy's away, alright?" he told her gently.

"Ok, Daddy!" Marlene answered, smiling. "Say hi to Aerith for me!"

Barret nodded, embracing his daughter one last time before setting off.

Outside, Zack turned to the others. "So, where do we start?" asked Zack. "They probably took Aerith to Shinra HQ."

"There ain't no trains that go up there no more" Barret replied.

"What, they only use helicopters now?" asked Cloud.

"Man, how times have changed" Zack added, sighing heavily.

"Let's try looking around Wall Market; you can always find some useful stuff there" Tifa suggested.

Cloud nodded, leading the way back through the slums.

At Wall Market, the party glanced in every direction, as if expecting to see a giant sign reading "This Way to Shinra HQ" in glowing neon lights.

Ahead, a group of kids was heading towards a back alley.

"What's back here, anyway?" asked one of the boys.

"A great view!" replied another. "There's a way up to the plate!"

Hearing this, Zack pointed in the direction the children were running.

"That sounds promising" he remarked.

Chasing after the children, the party reached the back alley, where they found only a single child, standing next to a heavy wire leading upward.

"Does that wire lead all the way up to the plate surface?" asked Cloud, his eyes following the wire upward.

The child nodded.

"Yeah, it climbs to the Upper World!" he replied excitedly. "Everyone else climbed up to see the plate, but it's too high for me."

"Awright! This's our way up!" cheered Barret.

"Wait a minute…do we even know how high this wire goes?" asked Zack uncertainly.

"Look at that thang; whadda ya see?" asked Barret.

Cloud shrugged. "Looks like a normal wire to me" he answered.

"Well, ta me it looks like a golden, shiny wire of hope" Barret answered.

"You're right; we don't have much choice" agreed Tifa.

"Ok, that was a terrible analogy…but I see your point" conceded Zack. "All aboard!"

And with that, Zack leapt up onto the wire and began to climb. Cloud followed him upwards, along with Barret and Tifa.

Slowly they climbed upwards, higher and higher. As they continued to climb, the top of the plate wall came into view…or what was left of it. The barrier between Sectors 6 and 7 had been partially demolished by Sector 7's destruction. The other kids were standing atop the wall's remains, overlooking the still-flaming remains of Sector 7.

"This is terrible!" exclaimed one of the boys.

"Did Shinra do this?" asked a young girl fearfully.

"Yeah…" nodded another boy grimly.

The party allowed this small conversation to fuel their resolve as they continued to climb towards the heavens. After what seemed like forever, they reached the top…or so they thought.

"Yo, what the hell's all this?" asked Barret, looking around at the heaps of scrap metal.

"Some kind of junkyard between the upper and lower plates?" asked Zack, gazing in awe at the massive heaps of garbage scattered here and there. There was even an entire airplane thrown off to the side, though the rusted craft would never fly again.

"This'll be tricky to navigate" remarked Tifa.

"Careful; who knows what junk's stable and what's not…" advised Cloud.

Zack stretched, cracking his knuckles. "I'll go first" he volunteered.

Zack leaped forward, landing on a stable-looking metal platform. It wobbled slightly, but otherwise didn't fall one way or the other. Zack grabbed hold of a nearby cable, climbing it upwards onto a massive industrial pipe. The others quickly followed, joining their comrade on the pipe.

"We're lucky; this thing looks like it's still in one piece" observed Tifa.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, we can just keep climbing up."

And that's what they did, carefully climbing the pipe upward, using the countless small dents in the surface to continually pull themselves up.

Reaching the top of the pipe, the party saw that the rest of it had broken off, preventing them from continuing further.

"Now what?" asked Zack.

"There!" pointed Cloud, indicating a vertical piece of metal attached to a pipe. The makeshift pendulum swung back and forth with an irritating squeak.

Tifa nodded, jumping for the pendulum and swinging over to the remains of a rusted military helicopter. The others followed, landing atop the derelict aircraft, and together they climbed up the now blunted propellers.

The surface was now in sight, and as Zack leapt for the remains of a metal staircase, he found himself climbing through what may have once been an air duct. As the other three emerged from the duct, they all stood together, looking up at the massive structure towering over them.

Shinra Headquarters.

_So, what did you think? I described the long climb up through the countless junk of the plate as best I could. Please review; the next chapter is where the real story begins to pick up, as any player of Final Fantasy VII knows all too well…_


	12. Chapter 12: Storming Shinra HQ

_Well, my readers: the time has come. Join me as we infiltrate the dark, evil heart of Midgar: Shinra Headquarters. Read on as the true events of the game begin to unfold. But remember: I am but a recorder of these events, not their creator. Yeah, I'm talking to YOU back there, Mr. Copyright Lawyer!_

Chapter 12: Storming Shinra HQ

Shinra Headquarters.

The towering structure rose above the small party of four like a great monstrosity, polluting Midgar's skyline with its very presence as an ominous testament to humanity's dominance over nature. This was the nerve center of the cancerous disease that was slowly choking the life out of the planet; a disease called Shinra.

Zack whistled in awe at the massive building.

"It's been a while since we've been here, eh Cloud?" he asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, but it hasn't really changed much, apart from being cut off from the rest of Midgar" he replied.

Barret cocked his gun-arm. "Alrigh', let's do this thang!" he yelled, beginning to charge forward.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there, big guy!" Zack said, quickly stepping in front of the much larger man.

"What do you think you're doing?" added Cloud.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doin'?" asked Barret. "I'm gonna bust in there an' kick some Shinra ass…"

"And get us all captured or killed?" asked Tifa skeptically. "There's got to be another way…"

"Ain't no other way!" protested Barret vehemently. "If we don' hurry…"

"We know, Barret" agreed Cloud. "But if we get caught before we find Aerith, it's all over. We need to sneak in quietly."

Tifa nodded. "Right, we need to be careful about this."

Barret growled, pondering this for a moment, before finally nodding. "Alrigh, then. You two know any other ways in?" he asked Cloud and Zack.

"Well, there's always the maintenance entrance; nobody ever uses that anymore" Zack suggested, pointing to a tunnel off to the left.

"Great, let's go!" cheered Barret, leading the way into the tunnel.

"Hey, Zack…why does nobody use this entrance anymore?" asked Cloud.

Zack was spared from answering, as it soon became quite evident why the maintenance entrance was no longer in use.

"What the hell!? We really gonna climb these stairs all the way up!?" complained Barret loudly.

"I told you no one ever uses this anymore" replied Zack, grinning as he began to climb the stairs.

"I can see why…" muttered Tifa, following after him and Cloud.

Barret grumbled, before also climbing up the stairs.

They continued to climb up flights of stairs, which were followed by more stairs. Eventually…they reached the sixth floor.

"You kiddin' me! That was only five floors?" puffed Barret as he struggled to keep up with the others.

"You're tired out already? A big guy like you?" teased Cloud.

"Tell me 'gain…why…we gotta climb…all dese stairs?" huffed Barret.

"Because we don't want to cause a commotion until we've saved Aerith" answered Zack, his voice echoing in the empty stairwell.

"Maybe I wanna cause a commotion…heh heh heh…" chuckled Barret darkly.

"Knock it off, you're givin' me the creeps!" snapped Cloud.

The party continued to climb up the seemingly endless stairs, soon reaching the 20th floor.

"These…aren't one o'…those endless stairways…are they?" asked Barret, panting hard.

"Of course not!" answered Tifa, though her voice was somewhat unsure.

7 floors later…

"Are we there yet?" complained Barret, his legs now seeming to run on their own accord, as he had lost count of how many stairs they had climbed.

"Not yet" answered Zack.

Barret huffed, inhaling precious oxygen to spur his body onward.

"Yo…we there yet?" he asked again, sweating profusely.

"He said not yet" Cloud replied back.

Barret continued to huff and puff, struggling to keep up with Cloud, Tifa, and Zack.

"Yo…"

"Look, don't even ask!" snapped Tifa. "We're way, way, way, way far away from being there, alright!?"

On the 34th floor…

"Damn, man! That's it!" yelled Barret, slumping against the wall. "I've had it! I'm goin' back!"

"And take just as long going down as you did going up?" called down Zack from the flight of stairs above.

Barret grumbled, pushing himself up and sucking in as much air as possible as he ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

When they reached the 40th floor, Barret was once again slumped against the wall.

"C'mon, Barret! Pull it together!" urged Tifa, attempting to pull him up.

"Yeah, well…I'm jus'…flesh and blood" panted Barret, struggling to rise to his feet. "Cept for this…arm o' mine…I ain't no ex-SOLDIER or anythang…"

"Neither am I, and I'm not tired out yet" echoed Cloud's voice from above.

"Hey, I'm human too, ya know!" Tifa added, finally giving up on Barret and continuing to climb stairs, stairs, and more stairs.

Barret grumbled once again and followed after her.

On the next floor, Barret found reason to complain once more.

"Yo, what floor's this?" he asked.

"I gave up counting" replied Tifa.

"Why they gotta build these thangs so damn tall?" muttered Barret. "Shinra ain't no damn good…"

"Really? That's what you have an issue with?" asked Zack.

On the 48th floor, Barret bent over, panting harder than ever now.

"That's it…man, I'm beat" Barret huffed. "Marlene…Daddy wanted ta see your face one more time before he…"

"Oh shut up, Barret! If you're going to die it's not going to be from exhaustion because you climbed a flight of stairs!" yelled Zack, fed up with the large man's bellyaching.

"It's just a bit more" added Tifa. "…maybe."

At long last, the party reached the top of the stairwell at Floor 59.

Tifa and Barret were panting hard, while Cloud and Zack hadn't even begun to sweat.

"Well, that was easy" shrugged Cloud, smirking.

Barret glared at him. "Shu'up!" he roared. "This had better be worth it! I don' wanna see no more stairs fer the rest o' my life!"

Entering the main area of Floor 59, the first thing the party saw was a couple of businessmen entering the outdoor elevators.

"These new elevators are very useful, don't you think?" asked the first man.

His co-worker nodded. "Indeed; not only are they an elevator, but you can see all of Midgar!"

A vein throbbed in Barret's head.

"ELEVATORS!?" he roared. "Ya mean we coulda taken the damn elevators an' not all those damn stairs!?"

Zack rubbed his head sheepishly. "Heh heh, well…last time I was here they were still working on them" he replied nervously.

Barret looked like he was about ready to breathe fire, but unfortunately for the party, his outburst had attracted the attention of two nearby guards, who immediately opened fire.

Unfortunately for the guards, Barret's pent-up rage was now directed at them, and the man with the gun-arm now launched a massive fireball at one of the guards, immediately incinerating him.

"Feel better now?" asked Cloud.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Barret. "I feel lots better!"

The other guard now directed his weapon towards the largest threat: Barret. This had the result of leaving him vulnerable to attacks from behind, and Tifa took this opportunity to run around him and deliver a flurry of punches, followed by a backflip kick. The guard turned around to face Tifa now…and fell forward as Barret unloaded a salvo of bullets into his back.

"Well, looks like we're taking the elevator from here" remarked Zack, fishing a keycard off of the second guard's corpse.

"Finally…no more damn stairs" muttered Barret as the party entered the elevator.

Zack slid the keycard into the terminal, and the elevator rose a single floor.

"Only one floor?" asked Tifa.

Zack shrugged. "The keycard was good for Floor 60 only; just our luck."

"We'll probably need to find more cards if we wanna use the elevator" added Cloud.

Stepping out of the elevator, the party saw two guards stationed ahead and quickly ducked out of sight.

"We can bypass the guards through that computer room!" whispered Tifa, pointing ahead.

Cloud nodded and the party entered the computer room off to the side. Peeking his head out, Zack saw several patrolling guards. Fortunately, the golden statues that lined the area ahead would make good cover…

"Ok, there're guards patrolling ahead. Wait for my signal to move, and then use the statues to hide" he explained.

Zack demonstrated his idea as he quickly ducked behind one of the statues moments before the guard would have seen him. Waiting until the guards turned away, Zack then ducked behind another statue, before finally using the large display in the center of the room as cover.

He turned to the computer room and held up one finger, signaling that they should move one at a time. One by one, he directed his comrades to the statues and past the guards. The same tactics were used to bypass the second set of guards, and eventually the party reached a set of stairs leading up.

"Great, more stairs…" muttered Barret.

"Relax, it's just one flight this time" Cloud reassured him, climbing up.

The 61st floor seemed to function as a break area for employees, complete with a large café and multiple tables and benches. What drew the party's attention, however, was the massive plant in the center of the room.

"Guess even Shinra like their plants from time to time…" shrugged Barret.

"Guess again; that thing's plastic" muttered Zack, disgusted.

Looking closer, Barret could see that Zack was right; the multiple leaves and even the stem of the plant were all the wrong thickness and texture. It was indeed artificial.

"How're we getting past this floor?" asked Cloud. "Don't we need another card key?"

"Yeah, and chances are that one of these employees walking around will have it" replied Zack, glancing around nervously.

"We'll stay in here" said Zack, indicating the small stairway. "Cloud, you go get the cardkey."

"What? Why me?" asked Cloud.

"Because Barret's too menacing, nobody would believe that Tifa works here, and I'm an ex-SOLDIER" explained Zack as if it were obvious. "You're inconspicuous."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Sure I am…" he muttered.

Entering the large room, Cloud realized that the door hadn't been sealed; maybe it was broken. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, one which was helped along by the Shinra employee hurrying over.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're the man they called, the…uh, what was it?" he asked.

Cloud coughed, lowering his voice an octave and adopted a bored, careless expression. "Yeah, yeah, I'm the guy from the Shinra Repair Division; your door's busted, right?"

"Yes, that door was just pushed open; I'd guess the electronic lock's broken. We've been having a similar problem on Floor 62 with the records room. You'll need this" the employee explained, handing Cloud a keycard.

Cloud nodded. "Much obliged; I'll get to work right quick."

As he walked away, the employee said to himself, "I'm always impressed at the response time of these repairmen…"

Cloud smirked to himself. Get the keycard? No problem.

"Nice work, Cloud!" cheered Zack.

"Shall we?" asked Cloud, fanning himself with the card confidently.

Floor 62 held the company archives, along with the mayor's office. They would need another cardkey to ascend, and it was obvious who they would need to talk to next…

"Ah, welcome! You must be AVALANCHE" greeted Mayor Domino cheerfully.

"Uh…yeah?" asked Zack, confused.

"Oh, you're probably wondering how I know about you, or why I'm happy to see you! Well, just know that if you're going up, you'll need my keycard. I'm Mayor Domino, by the way."

"Nice to meet you" replied Tifa.

"Well, actually, I'm the mayor in name only…the city is run by the President, of course…" the old man huffed angrily.

"So…can we borrow your keycard?" prompted Cloud.

"You can…if you play a game with me" replied Domino, grinning mischievously.

"We don' have time for no damn games!" protested Barret.

"Oh, it won't take long" Domino reassured them.

Cloud sighed. "Fine, what do we have to do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Simple: you passed the company archives on your way here" Domino explained. "While my job is to take proper care of them, I may have 'accidentally' mixed up a few files, placing them in the wrong categories. Find the files that don't belong, and use them to figure out my password!"

"This guy has way too much time on his hands" remarked Cloud as they entered the archives.

"There are four different sections, one for each of us" said Zack.

"Alright, let's find those files" added Tifa.

Searching through the Science Department section, Zack discovered that most of the files were written by Hojo himself, dictating studies regarding Mako or the Ancients. One file, however, did not belong: "New Plans for Urban Planning". The number 10 was written on the binder.

Cloud looked through the Urban Development section. Fittingly enough, it held many blueprints of the city and its Mako Reactors. However, a file named "Mako Energy and the Rise in Life Forms" seemed like it belonged in the Science Department. The number 2 was written on the outside of the binder.

Tifa searched through the Public Order/Weapons Development archives. Sure enough, the majority of the files detailed manuscripts for Shinra's so-called "laws" and manuals for SOLDIER members. One file in particular caught her eye: "Modern History of Midgar Space Program, Volume 1". On the binder containing the file was the number 16.

Barret browsed through the Space Exploration section impatiently. Most of these files were about outer space and rockets, but one of the files sure didn't belong here: "Ranks and Extended Use of Mako Weaponry", with the number 4 written on the binder.

The party met up again and presented their files to each other.

"So, now what?" asked Cloud.

"That mayor guy said there's somethin' 'bout the names o' the files…" muttered Barret, thinking hard.

"What's with these numbers? Is it just the number of the file?" wondered Zack thoughtfully.

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Tifa. "Look, each number corresponds to a certain letter, to spell…"

"MAKO!" the party realized simultaneously.

"Correct! Mako! That's the password!" Mayor Domino cheered, clapping as he strode over to them. "Here, I'll take these" he offered, grabbing the files. "In exchange, I give you this".

The elderly mayor handed Tifa a cardkey for Floor 65.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cloud.

"Isn't it obvious? To mess with Shinra, of course!" explained Mayor Domino. "They call me the mayor, but I'm really nothing but a librarian with a nice office and a fat paycheck. Any so-called 'political statements' I make on TV are of course carefully prepared by Shinra. If I don't deliver, well…they can always find a new mayor". Domino shrugged helplessly.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Oh, it's not all bad; I get to read the files, I get paid well…not to mention I get to aid anyone who's against the Shinra by offering inside information." Domino winked conspiratorially. "Good luck!"

The 65th floor appeared to hold the Urban Development offices. Fortunately for the party, they were all empty. The center of the floor held an unfinished monument of Midgar. A clear plastic case was connected to the side of the structure, and inside was a keycard.

"What, so we need to finish this thing to get the keycard?" asked Zack.

"Damn, who the hell designs these thangs?" grumbled Barret.

"Someone with way too much time on their hands…" muttered Tifa as she and the others split up to search the offices for pieces to the puzzle.

When they had found all the pieces, the model of Midgar was complete, and the plastic case opened, allowing the party to obtain the keycard.

"Let's…not speak of this again" suggested Tifa.

Cloud nodded, leading the way up to the next floor: 66.

When they reached the 66th, floor, the party immediately ducked out of sight. Ahead, they saw the big wigs of the company: Heidegger, Scarlet, Reeve Tuesti, Palmer, and President Shinra himself. One by one, the directors of the company filed into the nearby boardroom.

"Looks like a board of directors meeting" observed Zack.

"We might be able to eavesdrop and learn something about where they're keeping Aerith" suggested Tifa.

"There ain't no way we can bust through that door, though" whispered Barret.

Just then, a secretary passed their hiding place, and as she did, they heard her muttering to herself.

"Ugh, when will they get that ventilation duct fixed? The smell of the bathroom carries right to the boardroom; I always hate when I have to carry files in there…"

"That sounds promising" remarked Cloud.

Keeping an eye out for security, the party silently slipped into the nearby bathroom. Above, the ventilation duct offered access to the four intruders…with a little pull to remove the grate, of course. Sure enough, the duct led the party to a position right above the boardroom. They would be able to see and hear everything. Below, the minds of Shinra came together.

"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7" began Reeve, shuffling his papers before reading from them. "Based on these figures, the estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is…"

"We're not rebuilding" President Shinra cut him off sharply.

Shocked, Reeve looked up from his files. "What?"

"We're leaving Sector 7 as is" drawled the President carelessly. "And we're restarting the Neo-Midgar Plan."

The Neo-Midgar Plan…what little Reeve had heard of this sent shivers up and down his spine. It was supposed to bring unlimited wealth and power to Shinra…as if they didn't have enough of that already. Yet every time he had asked of the potential cost, he had always met with the same answer: Need to know.

"Then you have succeeded in capturing the Ancient?" asked Reeve for clarification.

President Shinra nodded, a greedy, piggish smile on his face. "The Promised Land will be ours" he replied, clenching his fist for emphasis. "We'll also be raising the taxes on Mako by 15% in each sector."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra la la la!" cheered the portly Space Development director, Palmer. "And please include my department in the budget!"

President Shinra ignored Palmer's interruption. "The budget will be split between Heidegger and Scarlet's departments" he continued dismissively.

Palmer pouted childishly. "Aww, man…" he grumbled.

Reeve took this moment to protest…audibly. "Sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose faith in Shinra!" he tried to explain.

"It'll be fine" the President answered, waving away Reeve's concerns dismissively. "The people won't lose their faith in us; they'll understand that we're responsible for keeping them safe and comfortable. They'll trust us even more now."

"Gha hah hah hah!" laughed Heidegger. "After all, we're the ones who saved the rest of Midgar from AVALANCHE!" he added, guffawing irritatingly.

Above, Barret ground his teeth. "Heidegger…that son of a bitch…" he muttered angrily.

Tifa quickly shushed him. "Someone's coming!" she whispered.

Zack and Cloud both inhaled quickly. They both recognized the newcomer…

"I apologize for my late arrival, but science waits for no man" explained the hunched-over, bespectacled scientist in a high-pitched voice as he entered the room. Professor Hojo was a man to be feared; even his very appearance named him a man of science with little to no other devotion. It was exactly this quality that had secured his ascent to head of the Science Department.

"Ah, Hojo…how's the girl?" asked President Shinra in a business-like manner.

"As a specimen, inferior to her mother" answered Hojo, seemingly disappointed. "I'm still in the process of comparing her to Ifalna, but at the moment, the difference rate is 18%. It seems that even in death that man continues to mock me…"

"How long will the research take?" asked the President, getting right to the heart of the matter.

Hojo pondered this for a brief moment, his tiny pupils flitting back and forth in an excited—or perhaps obsessive—manner. "Probably 120 years, according to my calculations" he answered.

"It's impossible to finish in our lifetime…or the lifetime of the specimen, for that matter" Hojo explained. "That's why we're thinking of breeding her, so as to create a more…durable specimen."

Hojo grinned wickedly.

"Will that hinder our plans for the Promised Land?" asked President Shinra, concerned only with the promise of further money and power.

"That's what needs to be taken into serious consideration…" Hojo replied, his mind continuing to filter through the multiple factors and calculations.

President Shinra nodded, satisfied.

"That concludes our meeting" he announced. "Prioritize all research into the Promised Land" he ordered Hojo.

The hunched-over scientist grinned. "With pleasure" he answered, cackling wickedly as he exited the boardroom.

In the duct above, Zack clenched his fists.

"They've got Hojo working on Aerith…" he muttered, grinding his teeth.

Cloud nodded. "We'd better hurry."

After exiting the restroom, the party spotted Hojo shuffling up the stairs to Floor 67.

"That's where Hojo's lab is: Floors 67 and 68. The Science Department" explained Zack, leading the way up.

Sure enough, they followed the maniacal scientist through the many hallways until they came to the laboratory area. Here, Hojo shuffled over to a large glass tank containing some kind of creature. It resembled a cat in some places, and a dog in others, covered in deep red fur with a flame on the end of its tail and multiple scars on its body.

At the sound of footsteps behind them, the party quickly ducked into the shadows of one corner.

"Is this today's specimen, professor?" asked a scientist, likely Hojo's assistant.

The professor reluctantly tore his eyes away from the creature. "Hmm? Oh, yes; we'll be starting right away. Raise it to the upper level."

The assistant nodded and began to walk away towards the stairs leading up to the next floor. Hojo turned back to the creature in the glass tank.

"My precious specimen…" he said, almost lovingly as he gazed at it, cackling to himself.

Then he turned away and followed his assistant out of the laboratory as the red creature was lifted up through the glass tank to the floor above.

When the coast was clear, the party emerged from their hiding place.

"Specimen? Is it going to be used for some kind of experiment?" asked Tifa.

"Looks like it" replied Zack, looking around the laboratory.

Then, he glimpsed something through the window of a large, dome-shaped machine.

"What the…?" he wondered, walking over to it, and as he looked through the window…

"It can't be!" he exclaimed, falling backward in shock.

"Zack, what is it!?" asked Cloud.

In response, the now shaking Zack slowly pointed over to the machine.

"Look…inside…" he gasped.

Slowly, Cloud also peered into the window…and was horrified at the sight.

"No…that can't be…" he managed to choke out. "Jenova…Sephiroth's…"

Zack nodded shakily as he staggered to his feet. "They…they brought it here" he added.

"Yo, what's the big deal?" asked Barret, moving over to the window and also looking inside. "Where's it's $#&*& head?"

"Are you two alright?" asked Tifa worriedly.

Cloud took a deep breath. "Yeah…it doesn't seem to be…alive, at least."

Zack nodded. "Let's keep goin', Aerith should be close if they're going to use her for an experiment.

"It looks like we can use that lift back there" Tifa suggested, pointing to a small elevator in the back of the laboratory.

"Alright" Zack agreed. "Hang on, Aerith; we're almost there."

When they reached the 68th floor laboratory, they found Hojo standing in front of another large glass tank. Inside were Aerith and the red creature.

"Aerith!" Zack cried out.

At the sound of his outburst, Hojo turned to face them.

"Ah, Mr. Fair!" he exclaimed. "I wondered what had happened to you since Nibelheim. such a great shame…you and that other one would have made such valuable experiments."

"That 'other one' has a name!" yelled Cloud angrily.

"Oh? You mean you're awake?" asked Hojo gleefully, before bursting in a fit of maniacal cackling. "This is wonderful!" he exclaimed euphorically.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Hojo!?" demanded Zack.

Hojo's maniacal laughter quickly subsided. "Why, I'm simply lending a hand to a couple of endangered species. Both of these creatures are on the brink of extinction. Without my help, these animals will simply die out."

"Animals!? Aerith is a human being!" protested Tifa angrily.

The red creature slowly rose to its feet and began growling at Aerith.

"You gonna pay, Doc!" Barret yelled as he stepped forward, gun-arm raised.

"What are you doing!?" demanded Hojo, horrified. "Stop!"

Barret ignored his demands, firing determinedly at the glass tank containing Aerith while the others prevented the professor from interfering.

The tank shattered, glass shards flying in every direction.

"Now's our chance!" exclaimed Zack.

However, before anyone could move, the red creature had leapt out of the tank, pouncing right at Hojo, knocking him to the floor, snarling viciously.

Zack took this chance to get Aerith out of the tank.

"You Ok?" he asked, holding her tight.

Aerith nodded. "I am now."

Suddenly, the lift in the tank began to descend to the lower laboratory. They heard it stop, and then it began to rise upward once more.

From his position on the floor, Hojo cackled with insane glee. "This next one is no ordinary specimen! It's very ferocious!" he proclaimed, grinning maniacally.

The red creature leapt off the scientist, raising its head to address the party. Hojo took this chance to quickly escape.

"It is rather strong; I'll help you out."

"It talks!?" exclaimed Tifa.

"I'll talk as much as you like; but now is not the time for it" the red creature answered.

"What…who are you?" asked Zack, bewildered.

"Hojo christened me Red XIII, a name that has no meaning for me whatsoever. My true name is Nanaki."

Cloud nodded. "Then Nanaki it is" he replied.

"You guys ready?" Zack asked them.

Cloud nodded. "Always" he replied, his own sword at the ready.

Barret cocked his gun-arm and Aerith readied herself for magic. Tifa cracked her knuckles, getting into a fighting as Nanaki did the same.

The lift finally reached the tank, and they saw what they were fighting.

"What…the…hell?" asked Zack, horrified.

It was a monstrosity; the creature before them didn't look like anything in particular due to the fact that it looked like a patchwork of multiple unpleasant things. It was a massive, muscular juggernaut, a faceless head with razor-sharp teeth making up just one of the monster's shoulders, followed by an emaciated, bony limb with long deadly claws. The other shoulder was not as grotesque, but the massive, bulging, sac-like 'arm' more than made up for it. an umbilical cord ran from this arm to the creature's torso, and the monstrosity's head was devoid of a face, instead spouting a mass of dirty grey hair and a single horn.

The thing roared at them, its 'voice' distorted and screeching, like that of some kind of dying banshee.

Cloud and Zack ran at the beast and swung their swords, which stuck into its clay-like flesh. Barret rapidly fired his gun-arm at the creature's shell-like head while Tifa leapt at it and delivered a series of punches and kicks in quick succession. The monstrosity felt none of these attacks, shaking off the three melee attackers and taking all of Barret's bullets with no pain whatsoever.

Nanaki closed his eyes, focusing. As he did, the flame on his tail grew, sparking to life, and the furry red creature spun around, flicking on his tail at the creature, which caused a wave of fire to wash over the monstrous specimen, coating it in flame and severely burning it.

The monstrosity screeched in what seemed to be pain before inhaling into its tiny hole of a mouth and then exhaling a noxious green gas that throttled the senses, and coated the very air they breathed with pollution.

The party members fell to their knees, coughing desperately, unable to rid themselves of the poison. Aerith grit her teeth as she struggled to concentrate, feeling herself shine with the green glow of magic. Just as soon as she began to channel it, she released the energy in the healing form of Esuna, clearing the air.

Zack quickly inhaled, grateful for the return of clean oxygen, but he had little time to enjoy it, as the monster soon stomped over to him, stabbing down with its claws. Zack quickly rolled to the side and countered with a mighty slash, severing the fleshless bone of an arm effortlessly. The creature did not feel the loss of its emaciated appendage, screeching in fury rather than pain.

A bolt of lightning hit the monstrosity from behind, only to sputter and die upon impact. The creature turned to see Cloud's sword pointed at it, before the glowing mythril blade impaled it in the torso. The monster knocked Cloud back with a wave of its remaining 'limb', only to once more feel the pain of incineration as Barret launched a massive fireball and Nanaki repeated his Fire spell.

Enduring this pain, the creature lurched over to Cloud and picked him up with its grotesque, sac-like arm. It opened its mouth wide, once more inhaling. Cloud struggled vainly, before an idea came to his mind.

Using his free arm, Cloud quickly threw his mythril blade right at the creature's umbilical cord, severing it and cutting off the transfer of amniotic fluid. At the loss of such an important biological resource, the grotesque arm holding Cloud up quickly lost its strength. The monstrosity dropped Cloud to the floor even as its sac-like arm began to shrivel and shrink until the grotesque flesh simply melted off the emaciated bone underneath.

Picking up his sword, Cloud swung at the bone, sawing through it, before coating his weapon in flame and driving it right through the creature's head.

The abomination shrieked one last time in agony, its death cry hitting Cloud full force, before it virtually melted in a disgusting pool of biological liquid.

"Well, now that that's over, I say we get out of here" announced Zack.

"Agreed" replied Nanaki.

"What exactly are you?" asked Cloud, intrigued.

"An interesting question, but difficult to answer" the red feline-like creature replied. "I am what you see. As Hojo said, my race is, like the Ancients, long and old as well. I am the last survivor that I know of."

Turning to Aerith, Nanaki replied, "I apologize for what happened back there; I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard."

"It's alright" Aerith replied sweetly, patting Nanaki on the head.

"It'll be too dangerous if we all move in a group; we should split up" suggested Tifa.

Zack nodded. "Well, I'm staying with Aerith now."

"I'll go wit' ya" Barret volunteered. "I owe ya for helpin' Marlene."

"It was no trouble" Aerith assured him, but Barret was resolute.

"I guess Nanaki and I will go with Cloud, then" added Tifa.

"Right, meet up at the 66th floor elevator" Zack told them, before hurrying off with Aerith and Barret.

Cloud nodded. "Right, let's go"

However, upon arriving at the elevator, Cloud's party was greeted by Rude and Tseng.

"Turks?" asked Cloud nervously.

"It must have been a real thrill for you, all that running around" Tseng greeted them, smiling coldly. "I hope you enjoyed it."

Shinra guards surrounded the three; there was no escape.

The small party of three found themselves cuffed and escorted up to the president's office. Zack and Barret were already there. So was President Shinra.

"You got caught, too?" Cloud asked.

"Looks like it" muttered Barret.

"Where's Aerith!?" demanded Zack.

The president smiled, chewing on his thick cigar. "In a safe place, Mr. Fair…in a safe place."

Studying their faces, the president's smile widened. They truly didn't know…then he would be the one to educate them.

"You don't know? She is the last surviving Ancient. They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago" President Shinra explained, walking over from behind his desk to face them. The foul stench of his cigar was more noticeable now.

"Now they are merely a forgotten page in history" he added, sighing heavily and exhaling even more of his tobacco-laced breath.

"That girl is a survivor of the Cetra?" asked Nanaki, surprised.

President Shinra nodded. "The Cetra will lead us to the Promised Land, so you can understand that I'm expecting a lot from her."

"Isn't that just a legend?" Nanaki asked once more.

The president shrugged. "Even so, it's far too appealing to ignore. The Promised Land is said to be very fertile. Which means…"

"There'll be Mako!" finished Barret, his eyes widening.

The president's wicked grin stretched further as he nodded. "Exactly. You think the Mako Reactors extract Mako easily now…just wait. If the Promised Land is indeed so fertile, the Mako will flow like a river! It is there that we will build Neo-Midgar, Shinra's new glory" the tyrant continued.

Barret spat on the floor inches away from the president. "Quit dreamin', $#*^%!"

The president shrugged carelessly. "Oh, you really don't understand, do you? These days all you need to make your dreams come true is money and power. And I have an ample supply of both" he replied, grinning wickedly. "Well, that concludes our meeting. Get them out of here."

"You heard the man!" yelled Rude. "Out of his way!"

The party all turned and marched out willingly…except Barret.

"Hold it! I got a lot more I wanna say ta you, jackass!" yelled Barret, running forward, only to be quickly turned around by the bald Turk and forcibly marched out.

The president sighed, rolling his eyes at the large man's antics.

"If that's all…make an appointment with my secretary" he added, brushing a piece of lint from his thousand-gil suit.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said this was the worst situation I've been in" remarked Zack, looking around the cell he and Aerith were locked up in. "Never thought I'd end up in here though…"

Aerith smiled at him. "You can't really complain about the company, though" she added.

Zack grinned. "True" he agreed.

Over in the next cell, Cloud sat on the floor of the tiny room as Tifa sat on the bed, watching him.

"Think there's a way outta here?" she asked.

Cloud shrugged. "Might be kinda hard, but leave it to me" he replied, smiling.

"Cloud, you're so brave!" Tifa exclaimed.

_Really? Me, brave? I guess…everything I've done so far just seems to come along naturally_, thought Cloud.

In the third cell, Barret and Nanaki were paired together.

"Hey, if Aerith's a Cetra…ya think the Promised Land really exists?" asked Barret.

Nanaki shook his head uncertainly. "They have stories about it where I come from" he replied. "Old legends…but I never thought it was true."

"If Shinra gets their hands on that place, the Planet'll only get weaker" Barret thought aloud. "Shinra'll jus' suck all the Mako up. I can't jus' let 'em do that; I'm recruitin' new members fer AVALANCHE! I know the rest'll probly be on board…whaddabout you?"

"I'd like to help, but…for the moment, we're stuck in here" replied Nanaki, sighing deeply. "I miss my home…"

"So, we're all here, stuck in different cells?" called Zack.

"Looks like it" replied Barret.

"Aerith…I have a question" Tifa called out uncertainly.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Aerith.

"Does the Promised Land really exist?" wondered Tifa.

Aerith shook her head uncertainly. "I'm not sure…my mother, Ifalna told me, 'The Cetra were born from the Planet, speak with the Planet, and when they die, they return to the Planet.' When that happens, the Cetra will go to the Promised Land, a land of supreme happiness. But…I still don't know what it means."

"Does the Planet ever speak back?" asked Zack.

"I've never heard it" confessed Aerith. "I've only ever been in Midgar when I tried, and the city is too crowded and full of people. The only place I've been able to hear it was in the church in the slums."

"Hey! Quiet in there!" yelled the guard outside, banging on the cell doors.

Cloud yawned. "Guess we better get some sleep" he whispered.

Tifa nodded. "Not much else to do in here" she agreed, closing her eyes.

_Sorry to stop here, readers, but I think this chapter was long enough without the rest of Shinra HQ. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging; I'm posting this and the next chapter at the same time so you don't have to wait to see what happens. Aren't I such a nice author? Onward to the next chapter! But first, please review! I'd like to know especially how my descriptions of Hojo and the boss battle were!_


	13. Chapter 13: An Old Enemy

_Hello, readers! If you've come here from the previous chapter, then I won't keep you any longer; you want to get right into the good stuff. I still don't own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 13: An Old Enemy

_A few hours later…_

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he stretched. It wasn't until his eyes were fully open that he realized the door to the cell was open, and it was this fact that jerked him fully awake. Jumping to his feet, Cloud slowly peeked out the door.

That was when Cloud saw the guard lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Walking slowly over to the guard, Cloud knelt down and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Tifa!" Cloud called, gently shaking her awake.

"Hmm? Cloud? What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Look outside; the door's open" Cloud answered.

"What?" she asked, as surprised as Cloud had been.

Looking outside, Tifa gasped in shock at the sight of the dead guard.

"What happened?" she asked aloud.

"You go wake up Zack and Aerith; I'll get Barret and Nanaki" Cloud told her.

"Zack, Aerith, wake up!" urged Tifa.

"Huh? Tifa?" asked Aerith.

"How'd you get in?" wondered Zack, before his eyes fell on the corpse outside "Holy…"

"No human could've done this…" mused Nanaki. "There's no mark on the body of any kind…"

"The hell's goin' on?" wondered Barret in awe.

Cloud pointed at the trail of blood leading away from the guard.

"Where's it lead, you think?" he asked.

Barret cocked his gun-arm. "Let's find out" he replied.

The building was eerily quiet; all the sounds of people working, walking, or talking had ceased. The party soon found out why, as every office they passed had contained a fresh kill. Like the guard, there were no points of impact, by weapon or magic. The crimson trail led into the laboratory…

"Oh, shit…it's gone…" whispered Cloud

The cause of his intense fear became evident as the party turned to look upon the dome-shaped machine that had once held the "Jenova Specimen". The door of said machine had been smashed open from the inside. Whatever was inside had broken out.

"It looks like it went up using the specimen lift" Nanaki remarked, following the trail of scarlet fluid.

On the 68th floor, the trail continued out of the laboratory and up the stairs to the floor 69. As they followed the trail, the party encountered even more bodies strewn about in the corridor or offices, all appearing to have simply spontaneously dropped dead.

When they arrived on the 69th floor, the party discovered that the trail of blood led up the already red carpeted stairs…towards the president's office on the 70th floor.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" mumbled Zack, unsheathing his sword as he slowly led the way up the heavily-decorated staircase.

Cloud nodded, doing the same, and the rest of the party tensed as they neared what seemed to be their goal…

The top floor of Shinra Headquarters. Floor 70: The President's Office. The trail of blood ended here with a final victim.

President Shinra, the most powerful man on the Planet, lie dead, slumped over his desk, a state of irrepressible shock etched on his features. All his money and power had not been enough to save him.

"He's dead…the president of Shinra is dead…" Barret said slowly, gazing at the corpse in a state of awe.

It was the sword protruding from the body, however, that caught Cloud and Zack's attention.

"It can't be…" gasped Cloud. "That sword belongs to…"

"Sephiroth." Zack uttered the name in a strange tone of both awe and fear, equal parts terror and amazement.

"Sephiroth is alive!?" exclaimed Tifa, shocked.

"It looks that way; only Sephiroth has the skill necessary to wield that sword" Cloud replied, gazing up at the Masamune.

Tifa nodded, cringing as she remembered her own unsuccessful attempt at wielding the blade.

"Who cares!? This is the end of Shinra!" cheered Barret, before noticing the grim looks on their faces. "What?"

"It may be the end of Shinra, but things just got a lot worse" Cloud explained.

Suddenly, a small figure darted out from behind one of the pillars.

It was Palmer.

The short and stout Space Exploration director ran for the door, only to be caught by Cloud and Zack.

"P, please don't kill me!" he wailed cowardly.

"What happened here?" asked Zack.

"Sephiroth" Palmer replied frightfully. "Sephiroth did it."

"You saw him? You actually saw Sephiroth?" asked Cloud, shocked.

"Yeah, I saw him! I heard him, too! Would I lie to you at a time like this!?" insisted Palmer. "He said that he wouldn't let Shinra get their hands on the Promised Land."

In a brief moment of strength, Palmer then broke out of Cloud and Zack's grip, using their states of shock to escape.

"The hell does that mean? Is Sephiroth here to save the Promised Land from Shinra?" asked Barret, bewildered.

"I only wish it were that simple."

The party turned to the sound of a new voice as a figure draped in a red coat entered the President's office from outside. The man had red-brown hair and carried a crimson rapier in one hand, and a leather-bound book in the other.

Looking at the body of the president, the man sighed. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?" he asked softly, as if to himself.

"Genesis" Zack greeted him.

"An' who's this?" asked Barret.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, another ex-SOLDIER. Like us, he no longer has any love for Shinra" Zack explained, looking over at Genesis. "Right?"

"You don't seem very surprised" Genesis commented.

Zack shrugged. "Like you said, 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.'"

Genesis nodded approvingly. "Impressive, Zack. Indeed, 'The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess'. I have been sent back to lend my aid in this new crisis."

"What crisis is that?" asked Aerith.

Genesis gestured to the body of the president, but before he could elaborate, the silence was broken by the quick chopping of a helicopter. All eyes turned to see a Shinra executive helicopter land on the helipad outside. A man in a long white trenchcoat stepped out. His blond hair and cold, calculating eyes marked him as a Shinra.

"Shit, Rufus!" muttered Barret.

"Who?" asked Tifa.

"Vice President Rufus Shinra…the president's son" explained Zack.

Genesis nodded. "So you see, the empire that is Shinra is not so easily felled. Like a hydra, it has many heads, and the one it has just lost has been easily replaced."

"I heard he's been stationed in Junon for a long time now" added Zack.

"Official reports state that he was on an extended vacation" explained Genesis. "The truth, however, is far more complicated. You see, Rufus was involved in a failed attempt to usurp his father's power. As a result, the young man was placed under house arrest."

"Now seems like the perfect time for him to step in to fill the void" realized Cloud.

"So let's go meet him" suggested Tifa.

Palmer quickly finished briefing Rufus on the situation, before hurriedly hopping aboard the waiting helicopter.

"So…Sephiroth was actually here…" Rufus mused thoughtfully. "By the way…who are all of you?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER, 1st Class."

"Zack Fair, former SOLDIER, 1st Class."

"Cloud Strife, former infantryman in the Shinra Army."

"I'm from AVALANCHE!" proclaimed Barret proudly.

"Same here!" added Tifa.

"A flower girl from the slums" said Aerith.

"A research specimen" Nanaki introduced himself.

"What a crowd…" muttered Rufus, rolling his eyes. "I am Rufus Shinra, president of the Shinra Electric Power Company."

"Bah! You only president 'cause yer ol' man died!" yelled Barret.

Rufus smiled coldly. "That's right; I'll honor you with my new inauguration speech."

"My old man tried to control the world with money, and it seemed to work…for a time" began Shinra's new president. "Work at Shinra, get paid. If a terrorist attacks, our soldiers will protect you. It looks perfect on the outside. But I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. There's no reason to waste good money on the common people."

"He likes to make speeches just like his father" observed Tifa pointedly.

"Just like a Shinra" added Aerith, glaring at Rufus.

"Genesis, I need you to get Aerith and the others out of here" Zack said, turning to his friend.

"Zack, what're you doing?" asked Aerith.

"We'll explain later; this is the real crisis for the Planet" replied Cloud.

"The hell's that mean!?" asked Barret, confused.

"It means that Shinra is nothing compared to Sephiroth" explained Genesis. You'll all hear the full story very soon, but for now we must leave at once."

As Genesis led the others away, Cloud and Zack unsheathed their swords, glaring at Rufus determinedly.

Back on the 69th floor, Genesis led the others to the elevator. They quickly pushed the button for floor 1, and as the elevator began to descend, they saw a massive robot riding the adjacent elevator down.

"How the hell'd that thing get in there!?" asked Barret.

"No time to ponder it now" replied Genesis, pouring magic into his rapier.

The robot was armed to the teeth, sporting twelve different rotating gun barrels (six on each side), with three additional cannons on the top of its metal frame.

"As with most machines, this one is vulnerable to lightning" informed Genesis, releasing the magical energy he had infused his weapon with in the form of a jagged lightning bolt. The surge of electricity hit the robot dead-on, followed by another bolt of lightning from Aerith.

The Hundred Gunner fired its three cannons at the party, forcing them to dodge to the sides quickly.

Barret quickly returned fire, his bullets merely denting the tough metal shell of the Hundred Gunner, while Nanaki sent a fireball its way, hitting it dead-center. Tifa cast Ice on the Gunner, freezing one of the cannons.

The Hundred Gunner readied its rotating gun barrels…and fired rapidly.

Bullets flew through the air, and the party would have been done for had they not ducked just in time.

Genesis sent one final lightning bolt at the Hundred Gunner, overloading its circuits and shutting it down.

Or so they thought.

The smoking remains of the Hundred Gunner exploded to reveal a smaller robot inside. It hovered in the air by means of three separate propellers, and utilized three cannons now instead of the heavier artillery of the Hundred Gunner.

The Heli Gunner wasted no time in quickly flying over to the party's elevator and landing in the center of it, spinning around rapidly with its propellers out, slashing at the party.

Genesis and Aerith both fired lightning bolts at the Heli Gunner, forcing it to retreat to its own elevator, where it commenced firing its cannons, knocking the party back. Aerith quickly prepared a Cure spell as Nanaki dashed towards the Heli Gunner, leaping at it faster than the blink of an eye and then reappearing back on their elevator. Barret launched a massive fireball from his gun-arm, knocking off one of the Heli-Gunner's cannons. Tifa launched Ice spell after Ice spell until the robot's remaining cannons were frozen solid.

With no other methods of attack, the Heli Gunner flew over once more, slashing at the party once again with its propellers. Genesis quickly slashed at it, forcing the Heli Gunner back to its own elevator, and it was in that instant that Genesis and Aerith quickly linked hands, joining their magic together, and simultaneously cast Bolt.

The result was a massive lightning bolt that came crashing down on the Heli Gunner from the heavens, instantly shattering the three propellers into pieces and frying the robot's circuits. It didn't stop there; the entire elevator that the robot had been riding in broke apart, the glass tubes containing the lift shattering into tiny fragments and the lift itself dropping like a stone to the ground far below.

"Holy shit, what was that!?" exclaimed Barret.

"That was a Dualcast" explained Genesis. "It's a type of spell that can only be cast between two people who have a special affinity for casting magic. Essentially, the two magic-users channel their energies into one massive, extremely powerful spell. Unfortunately, it also has the reverse effect of draining twice the normal amount of mana from both people. While I'm used to it, Aerith will need some recuperation."

Saying this, Genesis produced an Ether from his coat and handed it to Aerith, who nodded her thanks.

_Back up above…_

"Why do you wish to fight me?" asked Rufus.

"You seek the Promised Land" answered Zack.

"And Sephiroth" added Cloud.

Rufus nodded. "Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?" he asked the two swordsmen.

"A lot has happened, but we can't let you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land" replied Cloud, gripping his sword tightly.

Rufus sighed heavily. "What a shame" he replied. "I guess this means we won't be friends…"

That being said, Rufus pulled out a double-barreled shotgun before whistling loudly. Out of the helicopter jumped a massive, jet-black canine creature.

"Dark Nation, sic 'em!" Rufus ordered, pointing at Cloud with one hand while firing at Zack with the other.

Zack quickly brought his sword up to deflect the shells while Cloud wrestled with Dark Nation.

Cloud quickly kicked the dog off him, and followed up with a downward slash. Dark Nation agilely leapt to the side, its eerie yellow eyes glowing a deep green. Then the transparent outline of a shield formed around Rufus.

"Good boy" said Rufus, smirking as Zack attempted to break through the shield while also dodging Rufus' bullets.

Zack jumped back and cast a Fire spell, sending a fireball straight at Rufus, which hit him dead-center, knocking the young man back.

Rufus growled angrily, reloading his shotgun quickly as Zack rushed towards him. Cloud likewise slashed at Dark Nation, driving the beast back up against the wall until it was cornered. Growling menacingly, Dark Nation leapt off the wall of the building at Cloud. Anticipating this Cloud held his sword out, blade first, and caught the canine on the end of it.

Hearing his pet's death howl caused Rufus to turn his attention away from Zack, and in that moment, Zack slashed at him. Rufus quickly blocked with his shotgun, kicking Zack away, only to be slashed by Cloud three times in rapid succession from behind.

Rufus staggered, but quickly recovered and fired his shotgun at both swordsmen. As they dodged the bullets, Rufus took the opportunity to leap into the now-airborne helicopter, which then took off into the night sky.

"Shinra's got a new President now…one that's potentially worse than the old one…" observed Zack.

Cloud nodded. "Things are gonna get complicated…" he agreed.

Reaching the lobby, Genesis, Barret, Tifa, Nanaki, and Aerith soon found that they were trapped inside as practically the entire Shinra Army was waiting outside.

"Shit!" swore Barret, cocking his gun-arm. "If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang, but I gotta reputation to protect!"

Genesis quickly cast a fireball into the crowd of soldiers outside. "I don't know of another way out…unless you wish to take the maintenance entrance?"

"SHIT! Don' talk ta me 'bout them endless stairs!" Barret yelled back, firing at the army outside.

"It's me they're after; get out while you can" Aerith told them sadly.

"I can't do that; you got caught up in this over Marlene, now it's my turn ta help you" replied Barret.

"Thank you, Mr. Barret!" Aerith exclaimed, giggling.

Barret stopped in midfire. "Who ya callin' Mr. Barret? That don' sound right!" he yelled, before firing again.

"Now would be a good time to find another way out" suggested Nanaki.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" called Zack.

They turned to see Cloud and Zack motioning to the Exhibit Room.

"We found some transport, hurry!" urged Cloud.

Sure enough, there were three motorized Shinra vehicles: two Hardy Daytonas and motorized tricycle. Barret, Tifa and Aerith quickly entered the three-wheel car, with Nanaki hopping in the back. Zack and Cloud mounted the motorcycles, starting them up. Genesis simply stretched and unfurled a massive black wing of multiple ebony feathers from his back.

"Yo, why didn't you show that thang off earlier?" asked Barret, eyeing the wing with surprise.

Genesis shrugged. "There wasn't much reason to until now" he answered.

The party rode (or flew, in Genesis' case) out of the Exhibit Room, up to the second floor…and crashed out the window onto one of Midgar's many highways.

"Hey, we even know where the hell we goin'?" yelled Barret.

"Away from Shinra!" Cloud yelled back, accelerating as Shinra highway patrols gained on them.

Genesis laid down suppressing fire behind the three vehicles—literally—and their pursuers crashed and burned in the resulting wall of flame.

The two swordsmen on motorcycles slashed at any of the troopers that pulled up alongside the three-wheel truck, sending them crashing against the road. The highway wound around the support pillar of an overpass, and as they passed under the highway above, a giant robot leapt down from above, chasing after them.

"Dead end ahead!" called Genesis.

The party quickly swerved their vehicles to avoid running off the road, and Genesis gracefully landed on the highway as they faced their pursuer.

It resembled a kind of tank, with six wheels and two cannons mounted on top. The Motor Ball bowled over them before quickly backing away as the top of the robot changed form into a kind of humanoid figure.

Aerith and Genesis quickly cast Cure spells to heal the party, and just in time: the robot's twin cannons spat out twin columns of fire, which were difficult to avoid as they coated the road in a river of flames.

Aerith gathered all her magic energies together and expelled them in a massive whirlwind. The calming wind blew around the party, healing their wounds and giving them the strength to fight on. Zack ran towards the robot, leaping off of it and then bringing his sword crashing down. Cloud stabbed his sword into the robot's metal frame, and cast Bolt, sending electricity coursing throughout the large metal construct. Barret repeatedly fired his gun-arm, and Nanaki dashed at the robot at superhuman speeds, biting and slashing at it each time he passed. Genesis poured electricity into his rapier before expelling it in a straight lightning bolt, jolting the robot. Tifa pounded the Motor Ball repeatedly, following up with a somersault kick.

The robot once more changed shape back into its "tank" form, and quickly spun around the party, spouting fire.

"This…this is too damn hot, man!" complained Barret, wiping the sweat from his brow at the extreme heat.

As Aerith worked to heal the party, Genesis and Cloud continued casting Bolt spells as Zack thrust his sword right at the Motor Ball, catching Cloud's Bolt spell as he did so. The electricity flew from Zack's sword right into the Motor Ball through the hole formed by Zack's attack. The robot shuddered and shook, sparking even as its insides were being fried.

The Motor Ball struggled to approach the party one last time for a final attack, but it was useless: the machine slowly ground to a halt.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Barret.

"Sephiroth is alive…" said Cloud.

Zack nodded, turning to Barret. "We have to stop him."

"An' that'll save the Planet?" the large man asked.

"Yes. Sephiroth is indeed the more immediate threat; Shinra is nothing compared to what he can do" added Genesis.

"Alrigh', then I'm goin'!" replied Barret.

"I'm going too, of course; I'm not letting you run off into danger again without me" added Aerith. "Besides, there are things I'd like to know…about the Ancients. Many things."

"I guess this is goodbye, Midgar" Tifa said quietly, gazing out at the night sky and the city below.

_Well, that seems like a decent place to stop, don't you think? How'd I do? Like it? Hate it? I wanna know how I did with the description of Sephiroth's attack and the President's death. The only way I get better is through feedback from my readers!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Journey Begins

_I apologize for the delay, dear readers. How can I make it up to you? How about a new chapter? Disclaimer: Me own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII? Forget about it._

Chapter 14: The Journey Begins

"Wow!" exclaimed Aerith in awe, shielding her eyes from the massive light shining down from above.

"Hey, I told you I'd take you to see the sun someday" Zack told her, grinning as he lovingly put an arm around her.

"It's beautiful…" she said, smiling happily.

"You've never seen the sun?" asked Nanaki curiously.

Aerith slowly shook her head, turning to the rest of the party.

"I've lived in the slums of Midgar most of my life" she explained. "I don't remember much of my childhood before then."

"Come to think of it, it's been a long time since we've seen the sun" Tifa remarked, indicating herself and Cloud.

Cloud nodded. "We've been stuck in Midgar fighting Shinra for so long…I had almost forgotten what it looked like" he added quietly.

"Never thought we'd be back here, though…" Zack mused, looking over the endless Midgar Wasteland. Beyond, grassy plains spread out as far as the eye could see.

Aerith took a calm breath to steady herself.

"This is my first time leaving Midgar" she told Zack.

"You worried?" he asked.

Aerith shook her head and smiled confidently.

"No" she replied. "I'm surrounded by my friends; I'm not alone."

"It's not like you could get rid of us if you tried" replied Zack, grinning.

"I hope Marlene an' Elmyra gonna be Ok…" Barret said to himself.

"Mom said she didn't want to stay in Midgar, so they should be safe" Aerith told him.

Barret nodded his thanks, gazing out towards the endless plains ahead.

"I guess this is the start of our journey…but where do we go?" asked Tifa.

"Well, I wanna hear the story behind all this!" replied Barret loudly. "I don' even know what the hell we're doin'!"

Genesis nodded.

"This is not the best place for storytelling" he told the party solemnly. "The nearest town is Kalm, to the northeast. I suggest we meet up there."

Sure enough, looking to the northeast, the party could spot the makings of a small town in the distance.

"Phoo, tha's a long walk!" remarked Barret.

"Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" asked Cloud as he began to set off into the vast rocky wasteland.

"Wait a sec!" bellowed Barret.

"Now what?" asked Zack, annoyed.

"Well, we need a group leader fer our journey" Barret replied, puffing out his chest. "Course, that'd be me…"

"You think so?" asked Aerith uncertainly.

Tifa shook her head. "It would have to be Cloud" she replied.

"Me!?" exclaimed Cloud. "How am I a leader? Zack or Genesis are more suited to that role, aren't they?"

Genesis shook his head. "I am merely a mentor on this journey; no more, no less. I will fight by your side, but I am no leader" he explained.

"But…Zack…I mean…" Cloud stuttered.

"Hey, I already had my adventure, buddy!" Zack teased, holding up his hands in mock self-defense.

Cloud looked down and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm the leader…for now. We've already decided to head for Kalm, so…let's go, I guess."

"You think he's up to it?" Aerith whispered to Zack as the party followed Cloud across the rocky expanse.

"He'll grow into it; ya gotta release 'em from the nest at a young age" Zack whispered back jokingly.

Tifa giggled upon overhearing their exchange.

As they continued further into the desolate landscape, Zack turned to Genesis.

"You know…you never did mention what happened to you…or how you managed to find us" he said.

"You didn't ask" was the reply.

"Well, I'm asking now" Zack told him, annoyed.

"But what does it have to do with you?" asked Genesis, raising an eyebrow.

"No story is not worth hearing" Zack replied, quoting the words he himself had been told so long ago.

Genesis chuckled. "That does sound like something he'd say" the red-clad warrior remarked.

"So, what _did_ happen to you?" asked Zack once more.

"Let's just say that I received an offer to return to Shinra…and I declined" Genesis replied. "As to how I found you…that was the easy part."

"…wait, that's it?" asked Zack, annoyed as he watched Genesis walk further on into the desert and listened to the former SOLDIER laugh at him. "Thanks a lot!"

As the party continued across the barren wasteland, Cloud soon became grateful for one simple fact: the wasteland stretched farther from north to south than east to west. It wasn't long before the rocky canyons and arid desert gave way to plentiful grasslands and lush plains.

"Out of the desert at last!" exclaimed Tifa cheerfully.

"Kalm's not too far away, now" Aerith added, pointing to the town in the distance.

"Finally! I'm bushed!" groaned Barret.

"Oh come on; after all those stairs back at Shinra HQ you should be able to make it through anything!" joked Zack, slapping Barret on the back.

"I 'tought I told you not to mention those damn stairs!" yelled Barret as the party finally reached the small village.

In stark contrast to the nearby metropolis of Midgar, Kalm was relatively peaceful and quiet. People seemed to go about their business day in and day out with little worry.

"What's this?" asked Cloud, looking up at the large metal construct in the center of town.

It appeared to be some kind of small tower, yet it stood on a walkway, with a ladder leading up to the top platform. A strange machine appeared to be connected to the rusted construct.

"Well, well, well…I haven't seen one of these in ages" remarked Genesis.

"You know what this is?" asked Tifa, surprised.

"Of course; it's a prototype Mako Reactor."

"A reactor!?" yelled Barret in shock and rage.

"Keep your voice down!" ordered Genesis sharply.

"What do you mean, 'prototype'?" asked Nanaki curiously.

"It was used to draw Mako from the Planet long before the days of the massive reactors that Shinra uses now" explained Genesis. "Back then, Shinra was trying to use the most cost-effective ways of extracting Mako. However, because it was smaller and more primitive, this kind of reactor naturally didn't produce the Mako at the rates that the newer ones do. As a result, Shinra abandoned the prototypes and built the newer, bigger ones they have today."

It wasn't long until they found the inn; one of the benefits of visiting a small town was that all the buildings were not only within walking distance, but also within _seeing_ distance.

"Yes?" asked the receptionist kindly.

"I'd like to book a couple rooms, please" replied Cloud.

"For…oh my, all of these people?" asked the receptionist curiously, looking over the party.

"Yes please; do you have any rooms available?" Zack replied.

"We have two rooms available; each room has only three beds, I'm afraid" she replied apologetically.

"That's alright; I don't mind sleeping on the floor" piped up Nanaki, causing the receptionist to jump.

"Uh…right, then…that'll come down to 300 gil for one night, Mr…?"

"Strife. Cloud Strife" he answered.

"Mr. Strife; enjoy your stay!" the receptionist replied, handing him the keys.

As they filed into Room 1, the party all sat or stood around in a circle, ready to begin.

"Alrigh' let's your story…the one 'bout Sephiroth an' the Promised Land. Let's hear it all!" said Barret excitedly.

"Well, Genesis has known Sephiroth the longest, so…" Zack looked at the former SOLDIER, unsure how to begin.

Genesis shook his head. "Yes, I knew Sephiroth…before. But that's not the reason we're here" he replied solemnly. "Reliving my memories would take far too long, as our experiences in SOLDIER spanned many years. The only story that matters now…is the Nibelheim Incident. I was not there at the time; therefore, it falls to you and Cloud to tell this tale."

Zack nodded. "Guess I'll start us off, then" he replied.

And the ex-SOLDIER began to tell his tale…

_And…CUT! What, you thought I was going to talk about the Nibelheim Incident in this chapter? Sorry, readers; I plan on devoting an entire chapter to that part of the game due its epic status in the realm of storytelling. Stay tuned!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Nibelheim Incident

_Here's the second of the two chapters I'm posting today. Hope you enjoy what I consider to be one of the most epic and badass parts of the game…you know, because of a certain FMV. Also, just FYI: since Cloud isn't psycho or anything in this story, I'm sort of combining the Crisis Core and FFVII versions. We'll see how it goes. Disclaimer: I certainly don't add the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII; no way can I come up with something this awesome in a game._

Chapter 15: The Nibelheim Incident

"Like I said, Genesis has known Sephiroth for much longer than I have" Zack began. "But I eventually managed to get to know him even before my promotion to First Class. We bonded over the course of several missions concerning a SOLDIER desertion, and by the time this story takes place, we had become good friends."

"The Sephiroth that we both knew would never have mindlessly slaughtered that many people" added Genesis sadly.

"So then what happened?" asked Aerith curiously.

"I still remember that fateful mission…" Zack replied.

_Five years ago…_

_ "Man, is the weather always this rough?" asked Zack, peering out the window._

_ The Shinra army truck sped through muddy country roads on its way to the small mountainous village._

_ "Only in the rain" answered Cloud, staring down at his army helmet uneasily._

_ He had been away from home for five years…and all he'd been able to accomplish was getting into the army. All that bragging about getting into SOLDIER, and he'd only managed to become a lousy grunt. _

_ "Stupid motion sickness…" muttered Cloud bitterly as the truck bounced along the rough dirt paths._

_ "Hey, you Ok?" asked Zack._

_ Cloud nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm alright. I took some pills before we left; it's not motion sickness."_

_ Zack shrugged, wondering why Cloud wasn't more excited about returning home. He stretched and began to do some squats._

_ "Settle down, Puppy."_

_ Cloud hid a snort as he looked over to the speaker. The SOLDIER general Sephiroth sat on the opposite end of the truck. The man's long silver hair and piercing emerald eyes invoked an image of fear in enemies and confidence in allies. That was before he even started fighting…_

_ Zack grimaced at the use of his nickname, turning back to Cloud._

_ "Seriously, man; why aren't you more excited? You get to go home!" he told the young army grunt in an attempt to cheer him up._

_ "I'm just a little tired, I guess" Cloud replied, sheepishly, trying to hide the dread that he felt._

_ Nibelhem…he had left five years ago to join SOLDIER…and ended up failing. Now the place was being threatened by monsters from Shinra's Mako Reactor…could things get any worse?_

_ Suddenly, the truck shuddered and stopped. The driver peeked his head into the back._

_ "Sir! S-something just hit us from the front!" he exclaimed._

_ Sephiroth nodded, rising to his feet and hopping out of the truck. _

_ "That would be one of our monsters" he replied simply._

_ Zack was quick to follow the silver-haired veteran, and the instant they exited the vehicle, they were greeted with a massive green dragon. _

_The monster roared in fury at them, opening its enormous maw to spew a river of flame at the two SOLDIERS. Zack and Sephiroth quickly stepped to the side, and Zack ran at the beast, only to be knocked back with a single swipe of its razor-sharp claws. Sephiroth calmly unsheathed his weapon, the famous Masamune, and swung it._

_That was all it took._

_That single slash from the SOLDIER's blade scored a deep gash in the dragon's torso, and it immediately fell over dead._

"Sephiroth's strength is without measure" Zack told the group.

Cloud nodded. "He is far stronger in reality than any story you might have heard about him…including this one" he added.

"So…where do you come in?" asked Aerith.

_From his position in the back of the truck, Cloud had seen it all. With a mere flick of the wrist, Sephiroth had felled a massive dragon with absolutely no effort._

"I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought…his strength…" replied Cloud. "I had left home telling everyone that I was going to join SOLDIER…and be just like Sephiroth…but I returned home a failure."

"_How does it feel?" Sephiroth asked Cloud. "It's been a while since you've been back to your hometown, right? I wouldn't know, as I have no hometown of my own…"_

"_What about your family?" inquired Zack._

_ "My mother's name is…Jenova" replied Sephiroth, trying to recall what little of his past he had been told. "She died in childbirth. My father…"_

_ Sephiroth abruptly burst into laughter._

_ "Why am I talking about this?" he asked, shaking his head dismissively._

"Yo, wait a minute!" interrupted Barret loudly.

"What?" asked Zack, slightly annoyed.

"Isn't Jenova…that damn headless spook we saw back at Shinra HQ?" recalled Barret.

Cloud nodded. "That's right."

"Barret, can you please listen to the story?" asked Aerith, also a little annoyed.

"It's alright; it's good to see he's paying attention" said Genesis. "Continue."

"It's a reunion of childhood pals!" exclaimed Aerith happily.

Cloud sighed sadly. "Not exactly…"

_The town was about what one might expect from a mountainous region: small, quiet, and rural. A large well stood in the center of town, and the houses were all rather small but very inviting. Some distance from the town, Zack could make out an old mansion._

_ As he made his way to the inn, Zack was met by a young woman in a cowgirl outfit._

_ "Excuse me…are you the SOLDIERS sent to check out the reactor?" she asked timidly._

_ "That's us!" replied Zack cheerfully._

_ "I'm Tifa" she introduced warmly._

_ At this, Cloud quickly ducked out of sight, despite the fact that his face was already hidden by his helmet._

_ "I'm Zack, SOLDIER 1__st__ Class" he replied._

_ "Are there…a lot of SOLDIERs in 1__st__?" asked Tifa._

_ "Nope, we're a small but elite group" Zack informed her._

_ "Is it…only you and Sephiroth?" she asked._

_ "Uh, yeah. Just us" Zack told her, unsure of what she was getting at._

_ Tifa nodded slowly. "Well…it was nice meeting you" she replied, quickly running back to her house._

_ "…kay, that was weird" remarked Zack as Cloud walked up behind. They both turned to see Sephiroth exiting the inn._

"_I've already made reservations" the SOLDIER general told him. "We'll begin our investigation tomorrow, so get to sleep early."_

_ Sephiroth began to enter the inn again, before turning back to Cloud._

_ "Ah, yes…you may visit friends and family, if you wish" he told the young cadet._

_ Zack entered the inn after Sephiroth while Cloud simply stayed outside, fighting an internal debate about what to do._

_ Sighing, he turned towards his own house. It hadn't changed a bit. Reluctantly, he trudged toward the small building after making sure no one was looking._

"This…really doesn't have anything to do with the incident…" Cloud said shyly, attempting to skip over this part of the story.

"No, wait! I wanna hear!" Barret protested.

"You saw your family, right?" asked Aerith.

Cloud nodded slowly. "I don't know if you could really call it a family. My dad died when I was still a kid. My mother…"

_"Yes?"_

_ Mrs. Strife turned to face the soldier that had entered her home. Small in stature, she nonetheless had a kind heart, and this warmth was expressed in her manner of tone and appearance._

_ Slowly, Cloud reluctantly removed his helmet. _

_ "Hi, Mom…" he greeted her._

_ "Cloud!?" she exclaimed happily, running over to embrace her son. "Oh, welcome home!" she whispered lovingly._

_ Stepping away, Cloud's mother looked her son up and down. "My, my…you look so handsome!" she remarked. "Is this a SOLDIER uniform?"_

_ Cloud shook his head sadly. "Mom, listen…I never made it into SOLDIER. I'm in the army."_

_ "Well, congratulations, Cloud!" his mother replied happily, not noticing his mood._

_ "But…but all those stories I told five years ago…about getting into SOLDIER…" Cloud tried to explain._

_ "Oh, Cloud…" his mother sighed embracing him lovingly. "I'm just glad to have you back. I'd still love you even if you got a desk job."_

_ Cloud nodded slowly. "Thanks, mom…"_

_ "So, tell me all about Midgar. I'm sure there are a lot of dangers and temptations in the city…"_

_ Cloud nodded. "A few, but the company has people like me to keep the peace, I guess. There's not that much crime."_

_ Cloud's mother sighed. "I was so worried about you, Cloud…I'd feel better if you just settled down with a nice girlfriend."_

_ Cloud shrugged. "Maybe…"_

_ "Are you eating right?" she asked. "You can't cook, you know."_

_ "The company takes care of me" answered Cloud. "They've got pretty good food at Headquarters. Nothing like your cooking, though."_

_ Cloud's mother smiled as she passed her son the pot of soup. "You know, Cloud…you can always talks to me about anything…you should never feel ashamed of who you are."_

_ Cloud nodded. "Thanks."_

_ "You know…Tifa's been waiting for you to return, as well" his mother hinted. "She said that you two had made a promise together. Is that right, Cloud?"_

_ Cloud hesitated, then slowly nodded. "But…I didn't get into SOLDIER. I'm not her hero."_

_ Cloud's mother sighed. "I don't care what job you have, Cloud. Neither will she."_

_ "But…you're my mother" Cloud tried to argue._

_ "I will always be your mother" she corrected him. "And Tifa will always be Tifa. Do you really think she'll react any differently than I did?"_

"She was right, you know" Tifa told him.

"Huh?" Cloud asked.

"Your mother was right; I don't care. Besides, you did come to my rescue" Tifa explained.

Cloud turned to Zack. "So, what were you doing?"

_Zack slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor of the inn. He hoped Cloud would at least have the nerve to talk to his parents, if no one else. As he reached the second floor, he noticed Sephiroth standing at the window, looking out at the landscape in an almost hypnotic fashion._

_ "You alright?" asked Zack, concerned._

_ "This scenery…I feel as if I know it from somewhere…" replied Sephiroth hesitantly. _

_ The SOLDIER general shook his head to clear his mind, and strode past Zack. _

_ "Get to bed early" he reminded his fellow SOLDIER._

_ The next day…_

_ Sephiroth, Zack, and the other Shinra grunt stepped out of the inn, having awakened bright and early. Cloud joined them after leaving his house. _

_ "I've hired a guide to the Mako Reactor, as the terrain gets rough ahead" Sephiroth informed them. "She's young, so I hope we can rely on her."_

_ The small group of four approached the path that led to the outskirts, and there they met Tifa and her father, the mayor._

_ "Tifa? You're our guide?" asked Zack, surprised._

_ Tifa nodded confidently. "Yup, I'm the best guide in the village!" she replied cheerfully._

_ Tifa's father turned to Sephiroth. "Now you listen to me, Sephiroth" he said sternly. "If anything happens to Tifa…"_

_ "Trust me; we will protect her with our lives" Sephiroth reassured him._

_ "I'll be fine, Dad!" Tifa added. "They're from SOLDIER; they're the best Shinra has!"_

_ Tifa's father nodded reluctantly, still frowning._

_ Just then, a man in a white shirt and overalls ran over to Sephiroth._

_ "Hey, Mr. Sephiroth? Can I take a picture? For a memento?" he begged._

_ Sephiroth sighed, rolling his eyes but nodding all the same._

_ The man focused the picture on Sephiroth, Zack, and Tifa together. _

_ "Say cheese!" he told them cheerfully, snapping the picture._

_ "Great, thanks! I'll give you each a copy once I get it developed!" he gushed, running off._

_ "You get that a lot?" asked Zack._

_ "More than I can bear" replied Sephiroth._

_ The SOLDIER general hadn't been kidding about the terrain; the path to Mt. Nibel was indeed rocky and rugged. The long path ahead wound around a sharp bend, which in turn led to a rickety wooden bridge over a ravine._

_ "Careful here" cautioned Tifa, slowly stepping onto the wooden planks._

_ The bridge seemed to hold, but mere feet away from the cave entrance ahead, it began to shudder, and the planks snapped under their weight, sending the group of five tumbling downwards._

_ "Ugghh…" Cloud slowly rose to his feet, looking up at Zack._

_ "You Ok?" asked Zack._

_ Cloud nodded. "I live here, remember?" he joked._

_ Sephiroth and Tifa reunited with them from a few feet away._

_ "We all seem to be alright, but this will have thrown us off track" Sephiroth observed._

_ Tifa nodded. "These caves are all intertwined, like an ant farm" she explained. "So we should be able to get back on track through one of the caverns."_

_ "I think someone's missing, Sephiroth" Zack pointed out._

_ Sure enough, Cloud was the only remaining Shinra grunt._

_ "It may sound cold, but we don't have time to search for him" Sephiroth replied. "We're on a tight schedule."_

_ Tifa led them through a small hole in the side of the mountain to an oddly-colored cave. The walls were painted an eerie bright green._

_ "What's this?" asked Zack. "A mysteriously-colored cave…"_

_ "It's the Mako energy that does it" explained Sephiroth. "The mountain in particular must be abundant with it. That's why the reactor was built here."_

_ Ahead, they saw a light of similar color to the rest of the cave. Proceeding in that direction, they came to a much larger area in the otherwise small cavern. The massive chamber held a large tree whose roots dominated the cavern floor. In the center was a pool of some sort, which surrounded a strangely-shaped rock. _

_ As they approached it, the party saw that it wasn't a rock at all, but rather a kind of fountain. What was strange was that it didn't seem to have been carved by hand at all. Healthy green light emanated from the fountain's depths._

_ "What is this? asked Tifa in awe._

_ "A Mako fountain, a miracle of nature" explained Sephiroth, his voice also carrying a hint of amazement._

_ "It's so beautiful" marveled Tifa. "But if the Mako reactor continued to suck up all the energy, it'll dry up…"_

_ "When Mako energy is condensed, Materia is produced. It's very rare to see Materia in its natural form like this" Sephiroth told them._

_ "Why is it that when you use Materia, you can also use Magic?" asked Zack curiously._

_ The walls of the cavern echoed with Sephiroth's laughter. _

_ "You're in SOLDIER and you don't know that most basic rule?" the general asked in disbelief._

_ Zack rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly._

_ Sephiroth sighed. "The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients flows within the Mako energy of the Planet." he explained. "When Mako is condensed into Materia, that knowledge is contained within the Materia. Using Materia, you can then call up the powers of the Planet at will as Magic."_

_ "What a mysterious power…" Zack replied, perplexed._

_ Sephiroth laughed once more._

_ "What'd I say now?" asked Zack, annoyed._

_ "I remember a man who once told me never to use such an unscientific term as 'mysterious'" Sephiroth explained. "He said that it shouldn't even be called 'magic'. I still remember how angry he was."_

_ "Who was that?" Zack inquired._

_ "Professor Hojo of the Science Department" Sephiroth replied. "An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a far greater scientist…a walking mass of complexes."_

_ After more exploration through various Mako caves and climbing up and down the mountain, the party reached the reactor at last._

_ "Well, we certainly took the long way" observed Tifa._

_ Sephiroth and Zack climbed up the stairs to the reactor. _

_ "Wait here" Sephiroth told Tifa._

_ "I want to go in too!" she protested._

_ Sephiroth shook his head. "This area is strictly off-limits to civilians" he replied, before entering the reactor. _

_ Zack followed him in, while Cloud quickly moved to block Tifa's path._

_ "Oh, come on!" Tifa protested once more._

_ Cloud silently shook his head, afraid his voice would give him away._

_ Tifa stomped her foot in frustration. "Fine, but you better take good care of me, then!"_

_ Inside the reactor, Zack and Sephiroth gazed at the numerous pods of Mako._

_ "Is this where the Mako is processed?" asked Zack._

_ Sephiroth nodded absentmindedly as he focused on the pods, inspecting them one by one. Meanwhile, Zack slowly climbed the stairs to the door at the top. The sign above read "Jenova"._

_ "The door is…sealed, of course" observed Zack, turning back around._

_ Then he suddenly realized what the sign read._

_ "Jenova!?" he exclaimed in shock, looking down at Sephiroth._

_ Sephiroth, busy with his end of the investigation, hadn't noticed any of this. Rising to his feet after examining one of the pods, he looked up at Zack. _

_ "I found the source of the problem" announced Sephiroth._

_ "What is it?" asked Zack, rejoining Sephiroth._

_ "This part is damaged, leaking Mako" explained Sephiroth, pointing to a small tube connected to the pod. _

_ Sure enough, a small cloud of bright green smoke was seeping out of the tube._

_ "The Mako then seeps outside and affects the wildlife, hence the monsters" realized Zack as he turned the valve to shut off the flow of Mako._

_ "But why did it break?" pondered Sephiroth, examining the damaged pod closer._

_ The small tube hadn't simply broken off of the pod; it had been dislodged…from inside. Peering through the window of the pod, Sephiroth soon discovered how._

_ "Now I see…Hojo" Sephiroth seethed with rage. "But…this will never lift you up to Professor Gast's level…"_

_ "What's wrong?" asked Zack._

_ "Look inside" Sephiroth told him._

_ Zack slowly peered through the window of the pod…_

_ …and a skeletal, demonic face stared back at him, twisted beyond recognition._

_ "Wh…what is that!?" exclaimed Zack in horror, quickly stepping back._

_ "You average SOLDIER members are humans who have been showered in Mako" explained Sephiroth. "You're enhanced…but you're still human. But then, what are they? Their Mako levels are exponentially higher than yours."_

_ "They're…monsters" observed Zack grimly._

_ Sephiroth nodded. "And Hojo is the one that's producing these monsters" he added. "Using Mako energy, he created these…things."_

_ "You said 'average SOLDIER'…what about you?" asked Zack, confused._

_ Sephiroth's eyes widened as his mind continued to calculate. He shook his head, refusing to believe what his mind told him was true._

_ "No…am I…the same as these creatures?" Sephiroth asked aloud. "Was I…also created this way?"_

_ Sephiroth grabbed his head with both hands as thoughts and images came unbidden to him. _

_ "Sephiroth!" exclaimed Zack in concern._

_ The SOLDIER general simply pushed Zack away; in his confusion and anger he unsheathed his Masamune, swinging it at the pods in a blind rage._

_ "I knew…ever since I was a child…that I was different" Sephiroth raged. "I knew mine was a special existence. But this…this is not what I meant…am I…human?"_

_ "No such luck; you are a monster."_

_ Zack and Sephiroth turned in surprise to see twin fireballs headed their way. One knocked Zack to the floor, while Sephiroth simply deflected the other with his hand._

_ Slowly, Genesis strode out of the shadows towards the two SOLDIERs._

_ "Genesis! You're alive!?" exclaimed Zack, struggling to get to his feet._

_ "I suppose I am, if you could call this 'living'" replied Genesis, indicating his hair and skin, both of which had begun to fade in color, giving the man a rather sickly appearance. _

_ "Sephiroth…you were born out of the Jenova Project. You are the greatest monster of them all" Genesis told him._

_ "The Jenova Project?" asked Sephiroth, confused._

_ Genesis nodded. "The general name for an experiment to create a similar creature using Jenova's cells" he clarified._

_ "My mother's…cells?" wondered Sephiroth, looking down at his hands._

_ "Poor little Sephiroth" taunted Genesis. "You've never actually met your mother…you've just been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but…"_

_ "Genesis! No!" yelled Zack, fearing the words that would come next._

_ "Jenova…was excavated from a 2000 year-old rock layer" revealed Genesis, over Zack's objections. "She's a monster."_

_ After taking a moment to allow Sephiroth to digest this information, Genesis continued._

_ "Sephiroth…I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade" he explained. "SOLDIER 1__st__ Class Sephiroth! Jenova Project Gillian produced creatures like Angeal and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S…"_

_ "S!?" gasped Zack in horror, immediately knowing what the 'S' stood for._

_ "…used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster" Genesis finished._

_ "What do you want from me?" demanded Sephiroth angrily._

_ "You cannot distribute your own cells to other life forms like Angeal and I can" Genesis explained. "Therefore, your body cannot degrade. Lend me your cells. My friend, your desire…is the Bringer of Life, the Gift of the Goddess!"_

_ Having finished his proposition, Genesis held out a Banora White apple in offering to Sephiroth._

_ "It doesn't matter whether your words are lies created to deceive me…or the truth I've sought all my life" answered Sephiroth, knocking the apple from Genesis' hand and glaring at him hatefully. "You will rot."_

_ As Sephiroth exited the reactor, Genesis smiled to himself. "Perfect monster, indeed…"_

_ Zack quickly rose to his feet and chased after Genesis and Sephiroth. When he reached the outside, they were nowhere to be found. Instead, Cloud lay on the ground as a Genesis copy advanced on Tifa._

_ Zack quickly leapt in front of her defensively just as the degrading and grotesque mutation swung his scythe downward, deflecting it with his Buster Sword._

_ "He tried to protect me" Tifa told Zack, indicating Cloud._

_ "Go help him" Zack told her. "I've got these guys."_

_ Tifa nodded and ran to help Cloud up as Zack fought the Genesis copies._

_ The mutated Genesis clone swung his scythe once more, this time hitting thin air as Zack dodged to the side. The copy turned around just in time to receive a stream of lightning to the face. _

_It roared in agony and hatred as it rapidly swung its scythe around, generating a whirlwind that blew Zack off his feet. The copy stomped over to Zack, raising his scythe for the killing blow, and bringing it down on the ground where Zack had been seconds ago. _

_The SOLDIER swung low, slicing through the copy's legs and knocking it to the ground. He finished with a final downward stab._

_When the battle was over, Zack saw that Tifa and Cloud were both gone, and he quickly ran to catch up with them._

_Back in town, Cloud was on his feet again, and Tifa turned as Zack approached them._

"_Did you see where Sephiroth went?" asked Zack._

_Tifa shook her head. "I could ask around if you like" she offered._

_Zack nodded. "Thanks."_

"_Now, I think we could both use some rest, eh Cloud?" Zack asked, helping his friend to the inn._

_Once they were both inside the inn, Cloud took off his helmet, turning to face Zack._

"_If only I were SOLDIER…" he muttered glumly. "I would've been able to do more…"_

_Zack shook his head. "SOLDIER's like a den of monsters; don't go inside" he warned._

"_Zack…what happened in there?" asked Cloud, concerned._

_Zack sighed. "I don't know, man…I thought I knew all about what was goin' on…hey, so…that girl, Tifa. You guys know each other?"_

_Cloud hung his head sadly. "Kinda…"_

"_I'm sensing some issues here; shouldn't you do something?" asked Zack._

_Cloud didn't answer._

_Zack sighed. "I'm one to talk…I'm in SOLDIER, so fighting's all I know. Nothing else really matters…to a 'perfect' SOLDIER, anyway" he muttered._

"_Zack…?" asked Cloud, confused._

_Zack shook his head. "Ah, don't listen to me; let's get some rest" he suggested, grinning._

_The next day, Cloud and Zack exited the inn to meet Tifa outside._

"_I asked around, and people are saying they saw Sephiroth go into Shinra Manor" Tifa told them._

"_What, that old derelict mansion we saw on the way to the reactor?" asked Zack._

_Tifa nodded. "Yeah, people from Shinra came there a long time ago to do research in this area. That's where it got its name."_

"_Right, thanks for the help" replied Zack as he and Cloud walked towards the mansion._

_The manor was indeed a derelict; the windows were cold and dark, the façade empty and devoid of life._

"_Sephiroth went in there?" wondered Zack._

_The heavy iron gates swung back with an eerie creaking as the two entered the old mansion._

_They searched through all the rooms on the first floor, but found no trace of Sephiroth. Climbing the dusty carpet-covered stairs, Cloud and Zack entered the right-hand side room._

"_Hey, check this out" Zack called._

_A single brick stood out from the wall of the room. When it was pushed in, the entire wall slid back to reveal a hidden passageway. A spiral staircase led down into the darkness._

"_Wait here" Zack told Cloud._

_The Shinra grunt nodded, looking into the passageway uneasily._

_Zack carefully worked his way downward through the darkness. At the bottom of the spiral stairs, he reached a long, eerie tunnel. There were two doors to choose from, one on the left wall, and another directly ahead._

_The door on the left led to a room full of coffins, all of which were empty…save one._

_Ignoring the goosebumps he was getting from this, Zack carefully and quietly slid the lid off the coffin…and gasped._

_There was a man sleeping in the coffin._

_Zack quickly decided not to disturb him, and silently replaced the coffin lid, exiting the crypt._

_The room at the end of the tunnel led to…a laboratory. It was here that Zack found Sephiroth, poring over the numerous tomes and archives of the library._

"_An organism that was seemingly dead was found in a rock layer…estimated to be over a thousand years old…" Sephiroth read aloud to himself. Professor Gast named that life-form 'Jenova'…Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient…Jenova Project approved…"_

_The tome shook in Sephiroth's unsteady hands, until he simply dropped it to the dust-covered floor._

_Sephiroth sighed wearily. "Professor Gast…why didn't you tell me anything?" he wondered aloud._

"Sephiroth stayed down there in that library looking through each and every volume like he was possessed" continued Zack. "Not once did the light in the basement go out. Then, seven days later…"

_Zack returned to the lab to check on Sephiroth again. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by an eerie cackle echoing throughout the basement. He followed it to its source, where Sephiroth sat behind the old desk of the library._

_ "Who is it!?" demanded Sephiroth, looking up at the intruder. _

_ When his eyes met Zack's, Sephiroth smirked dismissively. _

_ "Traitor!" he spat._

_ "Traitor?" Zack asked, confused._

_ "Ignorant traitor…this Planet originally belonged to the Cetra" Sephiroth replied. "They would migrate, settle the Planet, and continue to move on. At the end of their harsh journey, the Cetra would find the Promised Land, a realm of supreme happiness. But…a group of Cetra disliked the journey and broke off, electing to live an easier life. They took the fruits of Cetra labor for themselves, giving no thanks in return!"_

_ Sephiroth pointed at Zack, adding spitefully: "Those are your ancestors."_

_ "What do you mean?" asked Zack, confused._

_ "Long ago, a crisis struck the Planet, threatening its very life" explained Sephiroth. "Your ancestors—'normal humans'—survived by sacrificing the Cetra to save themselves. Afterwards, humans began to multiply, while what remained of the Cetra eventually died out. Now, all that's left are these reports."_

_ "And…what does this have to do with you?" asked Zack, fearing the answer to this question._

_ "Don't you understand?" asked Sephiroth in reply. "The Jenova Project was an experiment to demonstrate that a human could be produced with the powers of the Cetra. I am the result."_

_ "You were…produced!?" exclaimed Zack._

_ Sephiroth now walked out from behind the desk, approaching Zack._

_ "Sephiroth…what are you…?"_

_ Sephiroth roughly pushed Zack aside._

_ "Out of my way" he snarled. "I'm going to see Mother."_

_ Slowly, Sephiroth walked back down the tunnel, almost flowing like a wraith. Zack chased after him, following the SOLDIER general out of the mansion._

_ He was too late._

_ When he exited the mansion, the town of Nibelheim was in flames. People were lying on the ground everywhere. Fire consumed everything._

_ Spotting Cloud on the ground, Zack quickly ran over to him, praying he was still alive._

_ Cloud coughed, slowly getting to his feet. _

_ "Zack…Sephiroth…he…"_

_ "No…Sephiroth did this…?" Zack asked, horrified._

_ Leaving Cloud, Zack raced towards the direction of Mt. Nibel. Ahead, he saw Sephiroth just as the silver-haired warrior heartlessly struck down three defenseless townsfolk._

_ Then he saw Zack._

_ For one brief moment, Zack felt those emerald eyes pierce his very soul. He felt the very same burning hatred that now consumed the town of Nibelheim._

_ Then Sephiroth turned and made his way to the reactor, with Zack following after as quickly as he could._

_ When Zack reached the reactor, Sephiroth had already left another body behind: the mayor. Tifa was crouched over the body of her father, weeping tears of hatred._

_ "Papa!" she cried. "Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he? Sephiroth…SOLDIER…Shinra…I hate them all!" yelled Tifa hatefully._

_ Her eyes fell on the long blade of Masamune lying at her feet, and she quickly took up Sephiroth's sword. With pure hate and loathing, she ran up the long stairs towards Sephiroth, swinging Masamune at him._

_ It did her no good._

_ With one hand Sephiroth deflected the blade of Masamune, and with the other he took the mighty sword back, striking Tifa down with it._

_ The young girl fell backwards down the stairs, landing at Zack's feet. Sephiroth stared down at Zack, and with one final look of contempt, he entered Jenova's chamber._

_ "Sephiroth…how could you?" asked Zack. "I'm ending this here and now!"_

_ Zack ran up the stairs after Sephiroth, drawing his sword and slicing through the doors._

_ Inside Jenova's chamber, Sephiroth stood in front of some kind of metal 'doll' figure._

_ "Mother…let's take this Planet back together…I've had an epiphany" Sephiroth told the construct lovingly. "Let's go to the Promised Land…"_

_ "Sephiroth! Why did you kill the townspeople!? Why did you hurt Tifa!? Answer me!" demanded Zack angrily._

_ Sephiroth began to laugh, and that laugh turned into a maniacal cackle, the likes of which Zack had never heard before._

_ "Mother, they're here again. You should have ruled this Planet, with your superior power, knowledge, and magic. But, then they came…those inferior dullards…they came and took this Planet away from you. But don't be sad, Mother…I am with you now…"_

_ And Sephiroth reached out…and tore the robotic doll away. Sparks flew from its wires and circuitry as oil flew in droplets from its eyeholes and empty mouth. Flinging the scrap metal to the side dismissively, Sephiroth turned back to Jenova._

_ "We meet at last…Mother."_

_ Inside a massive glass tank, Jenova had the appearance of a blue-skinned female creature. But it was clear that she was not at all human. White, wire-like tendrils sprouted from the thing's head, surrounding a visible brain. Of her eyes, only one was visible, glowing an eerie, malevolent crimson. Several organic structures were connected to Jenova on all sides of the tank, and from the way they were beating, it was quite clear that they were indeed organs._

_ Zack held the Buster Sword to Sephiroth's neck._

_ Sephiroth sneered and quickly spun around, slashing Zack back with Masamune._

_ "Sephiroth! I trusted you!" yelled Zack angrily._

_ He leapt up and slashed downward at Sephiroth, only for the former general to deflect the blow, directing it to the side and knocking Zack over the edge of the platform. Sephiroth leapt down after him, slashing once more to drive Zack even further downward._

_ Below, Zack fell onto a platform in the deepest depths of the reactor, overlooking the massive pool of Mako below._

_ Sephiroth landed gracefully behind him, grinning maliciously at Zack._

_ The former SOLDIER general swung Masamune around in a circle, creating a whirlwind that threw Zack backward. Sephiroth took this opportunity to rush at his opponent, following up with an additional slash._

_ Zack quickly got to his feet, blocking the slash, and jumped over Sephiroth's head, slashing at him from behind. _

_ Sephiroth quickly teleported out of the way, reappearing a few feet away. He then rushed at Zack again, slashing horizontally and knocking him back against the wall._

_ Zack quickly got to his feet and rapidly swung his sword around in an Assault Twister attack, knocking Sephiroth back. Before his enemy could recover, Zack quickly cast Thundaga, hitting Sephiroth point blank with a blast of pure lightning and following up with another slash._

_ Sephiroth quickly teleported out of the way of this final slash, reappearing at the far end of the platform. Twin emerald orbs glared at Zack, filled with malice and hatred. There was nothing left of the SOLDIER general._

_ "No…you're not the Sephiroth I once knew!" yelled Zack, forcing himself to fight._

_ "I am the Chosen One!" proclaimed Sephiroth, lifting his head towards the heavens and reaching up as if to grasp some godly boon. "I have been chosen to rule this Planet!"_

_ With those words, Sephiroth reversed the Masamune, bringing it crashing down onto the platform and sending out a massive wave of energy._

_ Zack barely got his sword up in time to guard against the incoming blast, which then exploded upon contact with the Buster Sword. The explosion shattered the fragile glass of the platform, leaving Zack and Sephiroth standing only on the very narrow middle section. Zack knew it would be all over if he fell into the Mako below._

_ Sephiroth quickly ran to Zack, slashing at him and driving the young man back. Zack kicked out with his feet, knocking Sephiroth back and regaining his balance. The young SOLDIER launched another blast of Thundaga at Sephiroth, hitting him full force. _

_ Sephiroth staggered to his feet, teleporting and reappearing right in front of Zack. _

_ "Traitor!" he spat, swiftly swinging Masamune upward, launching Zack into the air._

_ Sephiroth leapt up after him, slashing aggressively at Zack, each attack landing squarely on the Buster Sword, but also carrying Sephiroth higher. _

_ Now above Zack, Sephiroth looked down and told him, "You will pay!" before slashing downwards, knocking Zack back down to the platform._

_ The young swordsman struggled to his feet just as Sephiroth slashed down at him once more. Zack quickly swung up at Sephiroth, knocking Masamune out of the way and then slashing one last time, knocking Sephiroth back. _

_ Zack tried to take advantage of this opening and leapt at Sephiroth, but the silver-haired warrior was quick to recover and Zack landed on Masamune, which launched him high into the air. Leaping up after him, Sephiroth delivered one final attack, which sent Zack flying upwards, out of Jenova's chamber, and landing on the stairs in the pod room. _

_ For a moment, the mighty Buster Sword soared through the air…before landing on the floor of the chamber, blade-first._

_ Sephiroth smirked contemptuously before turning back to Jenova._

_ Outside the reactor, Cloud had managed to make his way up the mountain, and he now found both Zack and Tifa gravely injured. Climbing the stairs, Cloud yanked the Buster Sword free, and ran towards the unaware Sephiroth._

_ As he raised one hand towards Jenova in a lovingly euphoric manner, the Buster Sword cleaved flesh and glass both, creating a fissure in Jenova's tank. _

_ "You!?" gasped Sephiroth, looking into Cloud's eyes hatefully._

_ Cloud swung the Buster Sword free as Sephiroth slowly slid down to the floor._

_ "I wanted to be you" Cloud told the former SOLDIER hero hatefully. "But…no more."_

_ Back in the pod room, Cloud cradled Tifa's limp form in his arms protectively._

_ "You came…you kept…your promise" she whispered, smiling._

_ Cloud smiled back, wishing he had gotten there sooner._

_ At the top of the stairs, Sephiroth weakly stumbled out of the chamber, carrying Jenova's severed head._

_ Cloud and Zack both gazed up at him, and Sephiroth glared at them both hatefully._

_ "How dare you…" he spat, cursing them both._

_ "Cloud…" said Zack weakly. "Finish…Sephiroth…off…"_

_ Cloud nodded, gently setting down Tifa and picking up the Buster Sword once more. He thought of the people of Nibelheim, of his mother, of Zack, and of Tifa…and he let his rage fuel his strength._

_ With that strength, he leapt up the stairs, swinging the mighty Buster Sword at Sephiroth in a hate-filled rage._

_ It wasn't enough._

_ Sephiroth caught the attack with Masamune, the hateful emerald orbs piercing Cloud's deep blue eyes._

_ "Don't push your luck!" Sephiroth taunted, before quickly turning around and sending Cloud flying back into Jenova's chamber._

_ Cloud struggled to get back to his feet and reached for the Buster Sword, but Sephiroth was faster. In an instant he had impaled Cloud with his deadly blade, and in another he was lifting the young man high into the air with Masamune._

_ Cloud grit his teeth, ignoring the pain and focusing on his anger. If he was going to die…he'd take Sephiroth with him. Gripping the blade of Masamune with both hands, Cloud somehow found the strength to reverse the weight between them. Feeling his feet touch the floor, Cloud looked up to see that Sephiroth was now in the air._

_ "No…impossible!" gasped Sephiroth, shocked into inaction for a brief moment._

_ That moment was all Cloud needed, and with one final swing, Cloud had freed Masamune from his side, sending Sephiroth flying through the air and into the wall. From there, Sephiroth fell downward into the pit of Mako below…_

_ Clutching the wound in his side, Cloud stumbled out of the chamber, trying to stay conscious, but his strength failed him. Cloud fell forward, sliding down the stairs and landing next to Zack._

_ "Cloud…you did it…" Zack cheered weakly, before also passing out._

"And that's the end of our story" finished Cloud.

"Wait a damn minute! Ain't there more?" asked Barret.

Zack shook his head. "The last thing I remember is waking up in the Shinra Manor…four years later. Cloud was in a coma from Mako poisoning. Hojo had been working on us." Zack spat out this last part like it was poison.

"So that's why you couldn't come home…" Aerith said quietly, squeezing Zack's hand lovingly.

"It's Ok…I'm not leaving again" Zack reassured her, holding her close.

"What happened to Sephiroth, then?" asked Nanaki. "If he's come back after five years…"

Cloud shook his head. "In terms of strength, there's no way I could've killed him. If anything, he may have just been biding his time until now."

"I'm alive, too…because of you" Tifa pointed out. "If Sephiroth had killed you, he would've gone on to finish me off; same with Zack. I told you; you came for me, you were there when I needed you the most."

Reluctantly, Cloud turned to lock eyes with Tifa. She smiled and nodded encouragingly, taking his hand in hers.

"What about Jenova?" asked Aerith. "You said Sephiroth cut off her head, but what about the rest?"

"Shinra had the remains of Jenova shipped to the main headquarters in Midgar; that's where you saw her, I assume" replied Genesis.

"So then who carried her out after that?" asked Nanaki.

"Sephiroth killed the President at about the same time; he probably collected the rest of Jenova, too" suggested Cloud.

"Damn!" yelled Barret. "This's pretty messed up shit, is what it is! Tha's it! We goin' after Sephiroth! That crazy bastard's gotta be stopped, once an' for all!"

Tifa yawned tiredly. "That's great, Barret, but can we maybe leave in the morning?"

Barret turned to look out the window, and sure enough, it was night outside.

"Righ, we leave in the mornin' to chase after Sephiroth, so get a good night's sleep, y'all!" he told them, leaving the room.

"Cloud…how bad was I?" asked Tifa hesitantly.

Cloud clenched his fists. "I didn't think…you were gonna make it…"

Tifa pulled her shirt down to reveal a long scar running down her body, from her shoulder to her midriff. Cloud cringed at the sight.

"That didn't heal after five years?" gasped Aerith.

Tifa shook her head. "I've learned to live with it, though" she replied. "It reminds me of what to fight for."

"We had best get some sleep" suggested Genesis.

Zack and Aerith nodded, also leaving the room while the remaining four prepared for a good night's sleep.

As he slowly closed his eyes, his tail curling up around him, Nanaki thought to himself, _what a fascinating story…_

_WHEW! How *pant* was that for a chapter? 22 pages that was! Having played both Crisis Core and VII many times, I tried to make this as accurate as possible. Please read and review, I wanna know how I did, especially with this part, with Sephiroth, with the fight scene, all of it really!_


	16. Chapter 16: Slogging Through the Marshes

_Sorry for the delay, but it gets pretty busy during this time of year, as I'm sure you know. But I'm on vacation now, which is good for you readers because it means more chapters!_

Chapter 16: Slogging Through the Marshes

The early morning light flooded through the windows of the inn, disturbing its inhabitants but forcing them to rise from their slumber regardless. Cloud, Zack, and Genesis were the first to awaken, as they were accustomed to early starts from their experiences with the army. Barret, on the other hand…

"I ain't goin' nowhere til I've had somethin' ta eat!" complained the man with the gun-arm.

Zack shrugged helplessly. "Guess we're getting breakfast at the pub" he announced.

"Fine by me" added Tifa. "I think we could all use a little pick-me-up."

Cloud nodded. "We can discuss our next step over breakfast; do we even know where we're going?"

This question was greeted by silence…followed by seven hungry stomachs growling.

"Breakfast first" agreed Aerith.

After filling their stomachs at the pub (Nanaki had to eat out of a bowl on the floor), the party decided to ask around for information regarding Shinra or Sephiroth. Most of the people in the small town didn't have anything particularly useful to say, but the town watchman possessed a very interesting piece of news…

"Hey, where are you folks headed?" he asked.

Zack shrugged. "Um…we're not exactly sure yet" he answered.

"Well, just so long as you steer clear of the marshes to the east" the watchman answered.

"Why? What's in the marshes?" asked Aerith curiously.

"Ever since Shinra built their reactors, the natural resources 'round the sites have been getting sucked dry. On top of that, monsters have appeared in the marshes and the Mythril Mines, so nobody can mine Mythril anymore" he explained. "On top of that, this really scary-looking guy in a black coat shows up, heading toward the marshlands."

"A black coat!?" exclaimed Cloud.

The watchman nodded. "He was carrying a really long sword, too" the man added.

Genesis nodded at the man. "Thank you for the information; we'll be sure to stay away from the marshes" he lied smoothly.

With a new destination in mind, the party set off to the east, towards the marshlands.

"Where could Sephiroth be headed?" wondered Aerith.

Cloud shrugged. "All I know is that we have to stop him, or the Planet'll be in real trouble" he answered.

As they continued to make their way east over grassy hills and plains, Clod turned to Tifa.

"Did…you really mean that? What you said last night?" he asked uneasily.

"Of course; what more do I need to say?" asked Tifa exasperatedly.

Before Cloud could come up with an answer, Tifa grabbed him by the collar and roughly pressed her lips up against his.

This naturally took Cloud by surprise, but he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around Tifa.

As they slowly separated, blue eyes pierced red ones for a brief moment.

"You don't need to say anything else" Cloud replied, smiling at her.

The moment was short-lived, as Zack cleared his throat loudly, quickly bringing them back to earth.

"It's about time, you two!" he teased.

Cloud rubbed his head sheepishly while Tifa shuffled her feet shyly. Both were completely red-faced, having forgotten where they were.

"Um...let's get a move on" Cloud suggested awkwardly, marching forward to lead the way.

Tifa quickly ran to catch up, intertwining her fingers with his.

"You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" scolded Aerith.

"I thought we were in a hurry!" Zack defended himself.

At long last, the party reached the bog that made up the majority of the marshlands.

"So, the guy said the marshes and mines are populated with monsters, huh?" asked Cloud, readying his sword.

Zack nodded. "We can take 'em!" he added, doing the same.

However, as the party pushed their way through the thick, foul-smelling swamp…not a single monster engaged them.

When the party reached the opposite shore, they found out why.

"What…is that?" asked Zack in shock.

"The Midgar Zolom" answered Genesis.

They were of course referring to the 30-foot tall giant serpent that once haunted the marshlands. Now it lay skewered upon a dead and leafless tree, its blood leaving a crimson stain on the dull brown bark.

"Damn! You weren't kiddin' 'bout this Sephiroth guy's strength!" exclaimed Barret.

Nanaki nodded. "This is a power we should fear and respect" he agreed.

Aerith, on the other hand, looked frightened. "Our enemy is someone who could do this…?" she asked fearfully.

Tifa stared up at the dead serpent in fearful awe. "Amazing…and terrifying" she added eyes wide.

Genesis nodded solemnly. "He's leaving a trail for us to follow" the man observed.

Beyond the clearing lay the entrance to the Mythril Mines. As they entered the quiet and desolate cavern, the party observed that the watchman in Kalm was right: the mines were crawling with monsters.

They were immediately greeted by an Ark Dragon, a Castanets, and a Crawler.

"Prepare your magic; the Castanets loath Fire, while the Crawlers detest Earth" Genesis informed them, flying into the air to slash the Ark Dragon in half.

Cloud poured magical energy into his sword, and swung a wave of fire at the Castanets. The crab-like monster shrieked in agony as its hard shell withered away against the flames.

The Crawler hissed in fury and spewed a blast of icy wind at Tifa. The woman shivered uncomfortably as the cold chilled her bones.

Barret bellowed something incomprehensible and pounded the ground with his fist, sending out a wave of earth towards the Crawler. The attack buried the serpent beneath a layer of dirt and rocks.

"What, that it?" the large man asked.

"These caves are crawling with monsters; I'm sure you'll have plenty of sport" answered Genesis.

"Just remember to let the rest of us have some fun!" added Zack as he sliced a nearby Castanets into pieces.

And so the party continued on through the mines, battling various monsters and exploiting their elemental weaknesses.

Ahead, a new foe greeted them: a Madouge. The vaguely humanoid monster swung an iron ball around, connected to its right arm by a metal wire.

Tifa cracked her knuckles, and the sound reverberated throughout the tunnel-like passages of the mines.

"My turn!" she announced.

Tifa rushed at the monster, dodging to the left to avoid its iron ball, then to the right. When she was close enough, Tifa leapt at the Madouge, performing a spring kick off of its head. Then, taking advantage of the monster's disorientation, Tifa grabbed the iron ball and yanked—hard.

The heavy metal orb came off with a loud snap, and the monster shrieked in pain at the loss of its appendage. With one final effort, Tifa hurled the iron ball back at its master, felling the beast instantly.

The party simply stared at Tifa in shock and awe.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"That was…pretty impressive" Cloud remarked.

"Well, then I guess I picked the right man, Mr. Strife" Tifa answered, winking flirtatiously at him.

The passage that had been blocked by the Madouge led to a more open area. Sunlight flooded through an opening ahead.

"We're almost out!" exclaimed Aerith happily.

"Not just yet" announced a familiar voice.

The voice belonged to Rude of the Turks.

"You again?" groaned Cloud.

"This won't take long" Rude promised. "It's difficult to explain what the Turks do…"

"Kidnappin' an' murder!" interrupted Barret furiously.

"That's one way of putting it" answered Rude, adjusting his shades. "But, that's not all there is to it…not anymore, at least."

Rude seemed to want to say more, but he couldn't get the words out. He coughed nervously, trying to begin again, and failed.

"It's alright, Rude!" called a new, more feminine voice.

In walked a young woman, blond and pretty, also wearing a black suit.

"I know you don't like long speeches, so don't force it" she told him.

Rude nodded appreciatively. "Then you explain" he ordered.

The woman nodded. "I'm Elena, the newest member of the Turks" she announced.

"Whatever happened to Cissnei?" wondered Zack.

"She quit" replied Rude shortly.

"Apparently, she didn't appreciate the 'new direction' that the Turks were heading in" added Tseng, joining his two co-workers. "Namely, opposing you lot. So, you could say that Elena is her replacement."

"So thanks to you, we're short on people" Elena translated, glaring at the party. "Reno's still recovering from the beating you gave him back in Midgar, and that traitor Cissnei is who-knows-where…although, because of you, I got promoted to the Turks…"

"Priorities, Elena" Tseng reminded the young Turk sternly.

Elena quickly snapped out of her analysis. "Right, our orders are to stop you every step of the way!" she told the party. "Even though, technically…_you're_ the ones getting in _our_ way…"

"Elena…you talk too much" Tseng sighed.

"Uh…sorry, sir…" Elena replied, looking downcast.

"Go, and don't forget to file your report" Tseng ordered.

Elena saluted her boss. "Yes, sir! Rude and I will pursue Sephiroth, who was last sighted at Junon!" she announced.

Tseng sighed dramatically once more. "Elena…you don't seem to understand" he told her, pointing at the party, who had heard every word.

Elena quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Just go" Tseng ordered her.

The new recruit was beginning to give him a migraine.

"Yes, sir!"

Elena saluted once more, exiting the mine with Rude.

With his fellow Turks gone, Tseng turned to address the party.

"Well, well…I suppose with Sephiroth having reappeared, Shinra may not focus all of its resources on you" the lead Turk informed them.

"What are you saying? That we should be grateful to Sephiroth for creating a distraction?" asked Aerith angrily.

Tseng shook his head slowly. "No…but I won't be seeing much of you, since I have other work to occupy my time. Take care of yourselves."

"Strange, coming from you" retorted Zack. "Just whose side are you on?"

"The side I've always been on" Tseng replied mysteriously, before following his co-workers out of the mine.

"Those Turks are all so damn mysterious!" muttered Barret.

"Agreed; even among SOLDIER they're known as Shinra's garbage men" replied Genesis. "They do the jobs that no one else will touch."

"Yeah, well…Tseng said they're paid way better than SOLDIER" added Zack.

"Oh, they are…trust me" Genesis told him, smirking.

As they exited the mine, the party was greeted with a beautiful sunrise.

"That didn't take very long" observed Cloud.

"And we got to see the sun come up!" added Tifa cheerfully.

"So, Sephiroth was seen in Junon, huh?" asked Zack.

"That's what the Turks said" replied Nanaki.

"Junon's not that far from here, through the forest ahead" Genesis told the party, indicating a mass of trees in the distance.

"Then let's get a move on!" urged Cloud, leading the way.

As they approached the forest ahead, Zack got the strangest feeling that he was being watched…

_So, how was it? Have I lost my touch? Please read and review! We've seen our first instance of Cloti, and more to come!_


	17. Chapter 17: Sneaking Into Junon

_Christmas grows near, and I offer up a new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Sorry that I couldn't think up a better chapter title *shrugs*_

Chapter 17: Sneaking into Junon

As the party continued through the dense woods, Zack's feeling of being watched grew stronger with each step. He knew he wasn't alone, either; Cloud kept looking around suspiciously, and while Genesis appeared as emotionless as a statue, his eyes continued to sweep the countless trees surrounding them. Eventually, the party saw the end of the woods ahead, and Zack was about to attribute his feelings to mere paranoia.

Then they were ambushed.

"KEEEE-YAAAAHHH!"

Out of nowhere, a circular shape with four points flew straight at Zack. The ex-SOLDIER barely managed to deflect it in time, and upon examination, Zack recognized it as a Wutai Shuriken.

Then a dark shadow flew out of the trees, and snatched the shuriken out of Zack's hands. The shape landed in front of the party, readying its weapon for combat. The figure was garbed in a dark green cloak, the same color as the trees of the forest, effectively rendering their enemy nearly invisible.

The Mystery Ninja didn't allow the party any time to get used to the appearance of their new foe, leaping back into the trees and ambushing them from another angle, shuriken in hand. The four-bladed weapon succeeded in creating a small scratch in Barret's arm, which was enough to provoke the large man's ire.

With a roar of fury, Barret began firing his Gun-Arm haphazardly at the Mystery Ninja, forcing the enemy to leap back into the trees to avoid the bullets. Then their enemy leapt out again from behind, knocking Barret to the ground with a swift kick. Zack and Cloud swung at the Ninja, each blade only hitting thin air as their target deftly avoided their blades and tossed a net at Tifa, who had also tried to attack.

Tifa struggled against the heavy, incapacitating net as Genesis flung twin fireballs at the Mystery Ninja, while Nanaki also cast a Fire spell. Each flaming orb hit a tree seconds after the intended target had dodged or ducked out of the way. The Mystery Ninja then countered with a fire attack of its own, sending out a wave of flame towards them, which would have incinerated them had Aerith not quickly cast Reflect, sending the fiery miasma right back at the Mystery Ninja.

This resulted in the tree that the Ninja had chosen to hide in catching on fire, and their enemy swiftly leapt to another tree just in time. By now, the swordsmen had caught on to the Ninja's game, and quickly began cutting through the bark of the trees, while Barret and Genesis kept forcing the Ninja to move with bullets and fireballs. Eventually, the Ninja leapt down at the party from above for one last attack…which is what they had been hoping for.

Tifa had managed to get free from the Ninja's net and now parried the Shuriken with lightning-fast reflexes, grabbing her enemy's wrist and slamming the Mystery Ninja into the ground. The Four-Point Shuriken flew through the air and landed in the dirt a few feet away.

Zack quickly leveled his sword at the Ninja lying on the ground, while Tifa grabbed hold of the cloak and removed it.

"YOU!?" exclaimed Zack, surprised.

The removal of the camouflage cloak revealed a young Wutaian girl with raven-colored hair, wearing a green turtleneck jumper and tan shorts.

"You know this girl?" asked Aerith suspiciously.

"Sure do! This little brat would send me spam emails that supposedly lead to treasure around the world!" explained Zack angrily. "But once I beat up the monsters, she'd grab the treasure and split!"

"Hey, I have a name, you SOLDIER jerk!" retorted the Ninja. "Yuffie Kisaragi! I'm the greatest ninja in all of Wutai!"

That being said, Yuffie quickly leapt back to her feet, staring Zack down angrily with a mixture of pure loathing.

"If you wanna blame someone, blame yourself!" she yelled furiously. "It's your fault Wutai lost the war! You and everyone else in SOLDIER!"

Zack sighed sadly. He had more or less expected this, from the moment he realized who they had been fighting. Once again, the memory of Fort Tamblin flashed back.

"Shinra only cared about setting up a Mako Reactor! Just because Wutai said no, then Shinra has to go and start a war!" continued Yuffie.

"I know it won't excuse what we did, but we no longer serve Shinra" Genesis explained.

"What, you guys finally grew a conscience, huh?" jeered Yuffie.

Zack shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way" he replied.

"Well, it's too late now!" retorted Yuffie, cracking her knuckles. "One more time! C'mon, let's go!"

Zack shook his head, sheathing his Buster Sword.

"No thanks" he replied.

"What, so you're just gonna run away?" taunted Yuffie. "You SOLDIER guys are all cowards! I knew it!"

Zack knew she was trying to goad him into a fight. He wasn't falling for it. What he was surprised at, however, was Barret's silence.

"You OK?" he asked the large man.

"I guess I can kinda sympathize wit' her" he replied. "My home also suffered 'cause a' the damn Shinra! So, Yufffie…I know how ya feel. Mebbe Zack an' Genesis mighta dun some bad thangs when they were in SOLDIER, but…we're all fightin' Shinra now."

Aerith nodded. "Why not help us?" she asked. "We all have an enemy in Shinra now."

"Please…give us a chance to atone for our actions" added Genesis.

"You want me to go with you?" asked Yuffie, her tone equal parts surprise and disgust.

"Not all of us served Shinra" explained Tifa. "Some of us are just like you; we've suffered because of them, too."

"Well…I guess I could lend my Ninjitsu to the cause!" bragged Yuffie proudly, punching the air quickly. "I mean, I sure put up a fight, huh?"

Cloud nodded. "We could use your help" he replied.

"Well, I guess if you're fighting Shinra now, I can't really say no, can I?" asked Yuffie.

"We've been tracking a man named Sephiroth" explained Zack. "We've heard he's in Junon, so that's where we're headed.

"Maybe we can cause some trouble for the Shinra while we're at it!" cheered Yuffie, grinning mischievously.

"I like da way you tink, kid!" agreed Barret happily.

"I think it would be wiser to use a more…covert approach" Genesis replied sternly.

"Aww…" both Barret and Yuffie groaned simultaneously.

At long last, Junon came into view. Although, the village the party arrived at was far different from the Junon Zack was familiar with.

"What happened to this town?" asked Zack, looking around the village in shock.

"Shinra happened." replied Yuffie grimly, spitting on the ground at the mention of the company.

Genesis nodded sadly. "Junon was once a prosperous fishing village, but when Shinra built its naval base above, the resulting construction polluted the water" he explained. "Now, the poor villagers work even harder to survive under Shinra's oppressive shadow."

As the party continued to explore the town, they saw that the only way up was through the elevator…which was under heavy guard.

"Remember, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves" Genesis reminded them.

After exploring the town, the party then came to the beach…or what was left of it. What might have once been a peaceful sandbar was now only a small piece of land by the sea. A little girl was playing with a dolphin nearby.

"Hello, Mr. Dolphin!" she greeted the porpoise happily. "My name is Priscilla! You try! Pri-scil-la!"

As the party drew nearer, she turned to face them suspiciously.

"Who are you!?" she demanded. "Are you with Shinra?"

"No, you got it all wrong!" Barret reassured her, holding his hands up defensively.

The Gun-Arm didn't help his case much.

"We're fighting the Shinra!" added Yuffie quickly.

Aerith nodded. "We have nothing to do with them" she told the girl.

"I don't believe you! Leave me alone!" yelled Priscilla, backing away in fear.

Suddenly, a dark shadow sailed through the water towards the beach. The dolphin quickly swam away in fear, and the party turned to see a massive, fish-like monster rise from the depths of the ocean.

Priscilla screamed in terror shortly before the monster knocked her to the ground with its long tail.

"Hold on, kid!" yelled Barret, firing his Gun-Arm at the aquatic monstrosity.

Yuffie flung her Shuriken at it with all her might, and the others cast spells of their own, as the monster was out of the reach of their weapons.

A combination of fire, ice, and lightning caused a massive explosion in the beast's face, and it roared in fury. The monster swished its tail back and forth quickly, as if fidgeting. Then the ocean rose up…and slammed down upon the party.

The party all bent over, desperately trying to get the taste of salt water out of their mouths.

"Geez, why can't we get swamped by freshwater for once!?" moaned Zack, retching.

"You mean…ugh…this has happened to you before?" asked Yuffie, hacking up seawater.

"Last time it was sewer water" replied Aerith, cringing at the thought of that filth on her skin.

The monster didn't allow its prey to recover, quickly swimming up the party and ramming into them. Unfortunately for the beast, this allowed the melee fighters to stick their swords into its massive hide. Tifa pounded the monster several times, following up with a backward flip kick. Nanaki rushed at the beast with superhuman speed, biting and slashing at it with his teeth and claws.

The massive fish quickly swam backward, away from these threats, while Barret and Yuffie continued to attack from afar. The monster's eyes began to glow blue, and a large orb of water gathered around Tifa and Zack. Cloud and Genesis quickly directed their attacks to these watery globes while Yuffie and Barret kept up their ranged assault.

Upon being freed, both Tifa and Zack quickly sucked in as much oxygen as they could, while Aerith quickly worked to renew their strength.

"Alrigh', it's time ta put an end ta dis thang!" announced Barret, charging up his Gun-Arm and unleashing a massive fireball from it, hitting the beastly fish in the face. Zack swung his sword with all his strength, and a series of energy waves flew from it, each one hitting the monster. The creature roared in fury, deciding that it would drag the party down with it. As it died, it commanded the ocean to sweep over the party once more.

"Ugh…salt water tasted awful!" complained Cloud.

"At least we beat up that big bully!" replied Yuffie cheerfully.

Zack's gaze drifted over to Priscilla's limp form.

"Oh, no…" Tifa's eyes began to fill with tears as she feared the worst.

"Priscilla!"

The party turned to see an old man running down the stairs to the beach. He then turned to Cloud.

"Young man! CPR, now!" he ordered.

"Me!? But…she's just a little girl…" Cloud stammered.

"We don't have time for you to chicken out!" yelled Zack.

Cloud nodded quickly, kneeling down. He sucked in as much air as his lungs would allow, and expelled it all into the unconscious girl. A child's life was at stake; he wasn't about to give up now.

After doing this several times, the little girl before began to cough feebly, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Uh…ugh…Grandpa? What…happened?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, Priscilla!" rejoiced her grandfather. "Ssshh, just rest, sweetheart! This nice young man saved you!"

As her grandfather carried Priscilla back to the village, Cloud rubbed his head sheepishly. He didn't really know what to say.

"You're a hero, Cloud!" cheered Zack.

Cloud shrugged. "It wasn't anything you couldn't have done" he replied.

"But in these instances when a child's life hangs in the balance, there is no time to pick or choose" Genesis told him. "You were the one to act, and it is that very attitude that makes you a hero: you neither expect nor ask reward beyond saving a life."

Cloud pondered these words, replaying them over in his head. Slowly, he nodded.

"You're right" he agreed, smiling.

_Back at the village..._

"Oh, thank you so much for saving my granddaughter!" the old woman greeted them. "Please, use our house to recover your strength! It's the least we can do!"

Cloud nodded his thanks. "We appreciate it" he told Priscilla's grandmother.

As he lay down in the soft, warm bed, Cloud's thoughts were invaded once more…

_That reminds me…_

_ You again?_ thought Cloud.

_5 years ago…_

_ …Nibelheim?_ wondered Cloud.

_Tifa was your guide, correct? But then…why did you not see her before going to Mt. Nibel? _

_ You know why…I was ashamed_, replied Cloud.

_And then…what about after Nibelheim? Where were you then?_

_ After…I don't remember_, realized Cloud.

_Perhaps Zack would know…after all, he woke up first._

_Woke…up?_ wondered Cloud.

Before he could pursue this train of thought further, Cloud was roused from his slumber by the sounds of trumpets and a marching band. The music seemed to come from above…

Outside the house, Cloud met the rest of the party…and Priscilla. The little girl walked over to him, holding something in her hand.

"Grandpa said you're the one that saved me!" she told him. "I'm sorry I thought you were Shinra! Here, this is a present for you, for saving me!"

Priscilla handed him a small red orb. Cloud immediately recognized it as a Summon Materia. It was incredibly cold to the touch, and the image of a beautiful, pale woman floated through his mind.

"What's that music? Sure is lively!" remarked Barret.

"They're rehearsing the reception for Shinra's new president" Priscilla muttered.

"Rufus!? I gotta pay my respects…" grumbled Barret, cocking his Gun-Arm.

"Grandpa and Grandma told me this place used to be a peaceful fishing village" Priscilla told them. "Then the Shinra came and polluted the water. I was raised on that story, so I've always hated the Shinra! Now Grandpa says they're getting ready to sail across the sea in a filthy Cargo Ship!"

"Rufus is crossing the ocean? Does that mean Sephiroth has already crossed over to the Western Continent?" asked Aerith.

"We should probably gather more information" replied Genesis. "We need to find a way to the city above…quietly" he added, looking directly at Barret and Yuffie.

"Cloud…didn't you and Zack finish Rufus off?" asked Nanaki.

Zack shook his head. "He got away before we could finish him" he explained.

"So…how the hell we gonna get up there?" wondered Barret aloud. "Mebbe we could climb that tower?"

Cloud's eyes followed the tower upwards. It was certainly tall enough to lead to the naval base above…

"No! The water around the tower has a high-voltage current running through it!" warned Priscilla. "You'll never get close! But…maybe Mr. Dolphin can help! Follow me!"

The party followed Priscilla to the beach, where they saw her pull a whistle out of her pocket. At its call, the dolphin from before leapt out of the water and swam towards the girl.

"Mr. Dolphin jumps when you blow this whistle" Priscilla explained. "You can swim out to the tower, but not too close! You can use Mr. Dolphin to jump high into the air, right onto the tower!"

Cloud shrugged. "I guess we don't really have anything to lose…" he replied.

"Well, I guess Cloud's gonna be the one to do it!" said Yuffie. "High-voltage towers and me don't mix!"

"Yup, good luck buddy!" cheered Zack.

"Wait, you're volunteering me?" asked Cloud.

"Hey, I wanna get a good look at the new Prez, but…I don' really swim too well…" mumbled Barret.

Cloud sighed. "Fine, fine…" he muttered, taking the whistle from Priscilla.

Tifa took Cloud aside and, for the second time, ambushed him with a kiss.

"Good luck" she told him, smiling.

Cloud nodded, grinning back. "I'll be careful" he promised.

With that, the young man swam out to the tower, and, after judging the distance, blew the whistle.

The dolphin swam underneath him, and before he knew what happened, Cloud was flying through the air. He just barely managed to grab the metal bar sticking out of the tower in time. Pulling himself up onto the narrow ledge, Cloud worked his way to the ladder and climbed up.

The tower led to the aircraft port at the top of the naval base, so Cloud used the elevator to make his way back down into the base. Before he could go any further, however…

"Hurry! Hurry! President Rufus' ceremony will begin soon!"

A guard and a captain quickly ran past Cloud.

"Company, HALT!" ordered the captain, turning to face Cloud.

"What, you're still not dressed!?" he exclaimed. "Get in there!"

Cloud let himself be pushed roughly into the locker room, figuring he might as well play along.

_It's been a while since I've worn this_, Cloud thought, changing into an infantryman's uniform.

Almost as soon as he finished changing, the captain and the guard ran in.

"Hey, it looks good on you!" complimented the captain. "You remember the greeting procedure, right?"

"Uh…greeting procedure?" asked Cloud.

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked the captain exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll show you again. This time, pay attention, maggot!"

"Captain Kunsel! I'll help too!" volunteered the guard.

"Very well! Get in line, Sergeant Luxiere!" Kunsel ordered.

_Kunsel? Luxiere?_ Cloud wondered.

"Hey…didn't you two used to be SOLDIERs?" he asked.

"What're you, new?" asked Kunsel. "Of course we used to be SOLDIERs! Then that bastard Heidegger had us demoted because we were 'associated with a known terrorist'."

"I just knew things were going downhill once Director Lazard left…" muttered Luxiere. "It was only a matter of time until Heidegger had us under his control. Now SOLDIER's a part of Public Safety, and that means we're just regular grunts now…"

"Can that talk, Sergeant!" barked Kunsel. "We're still part of the Army, and we've been given a chance to reclaim our honor!"

"Why not just quit?" asked Cloud.

"Are you questioning your superior, Private!?" yelled Kunsel.

"Uh…NO SIR!" yelled Cloud.

"That's right, you're not! This is the best job you'll find! Shinra controls the world, which means if you want a decent living, you'll keep your trap shut and follow orders!" replied Kunsel sternly. "We learned that the hard way! Now watch Sergeant Luxiere closely!"

Luxiere cleared his throat and began to sing while he marched in place.

"Rufus—Rufus Shinra—We—are—Shinra Company—The new—President—Oh—Oh—Shinra—Shinra, Inc.—Realization—of the new era—New—President—Ru-fus—Building—the new era—Shinra—for-ever!"

_Who thought up those god-awful lyrics?_ wondered Cloud, feeling sorry for Luxiere.

"Right, keep in line with the soldier next to you, and shoulder your gun!" Kunsel reminded them. "Got it!?"

"G-got it, SIR!" replied Cloud, his old training beginning to kick in.

"Good, make sure you remember at the parade! Now move out!" ordered Kunsel, leading the way out of the locker room.

Upon arriving outside, however, the three found the street completely empty. In the distance, they could see the parade ahead of them.

"Gah, we're late!" yelled Kunsel. "This is your fault, rookie!"

"Captain, we can take a shortcut to get in front of them!" reminded Luxiere.

"Good idea, Sergeant! You take point!" Kunsel ordered.

Cloud and Kunsel followed Luxiere through the back alleys of Upper Junon, and the parade music gradually grew louder until it was only a few feet away.

Luxiere slowly poked his head out of the alley.

"Captain, I see some places we can sneak in!" he informed.

Kunsel nodded. "Alright, I'll go first!" he announced. "You watch me closely, rookie!" he told Cloud.

Slowly, Kunsel marched out of the alley, before stopping and marching in place. When he saw his chance, he quickly ran into the line of soldiers, marching along with them. Luxiere did the same, and then came Cloud's chance.

Cloud did as Kunsel and Luxiere did…to the best of his ability. He ran into the crowd of soldiers, roughly jostling some and causing a slight disturbance, before marching along with them.

At the nearby T.V. station, a producer watched the live feed nervously.

"What're our ratings?" asked the boss.

"Um…below 30%...am I fired?" asked the producer nervously.

"You better believe YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled the boss. "God, somebody send that soldier a BOMB!"

Back at the barracks, a package arrived for Cloud. Inside was a grenade.

Thanks to Cloud's performance, the barracks would now need some construction done in the near future…

"Good, we made it!" announced Kunsel happily.

Kunsel stood at attention before Rufus Shinra and Heidegger. Luxiere and Cloud quickly did the same.

"What happened to the airship?" Rufus asked.

"The long-range airship is still being prepared" replied Heidegger gruffly. "It should be ready in about three days. Gyaa haa haa haa!"

"Even the Gelnika?" asked Rufus impatiently.

Heidegger once again laughed annoyingly.

"Stop that stupid horse-laugh!" ordered Rufus. "Things are different from when father was in charge."

"Gya…" Heidegger quickly stopped himself, turning his laugh into a low grunt.

Rufus sighed irritably. "Is the ship ready, then?" he muttered, massaging his temples.

"Yes sir!" answered Heidegger, saluting.

"What a disaster..." Kunsel muttered.

"A man in a black cape has been sighted in the city" whispered Luxiere. "He showed up about three days ago and killed a bunch of our soldiers. He disappeared right after that."

_So Sephiroth was here, _thought Cloud.

Cloud, Kunsel, and Luxiere returned to the barracks to find it a smoking ruin.

"What the hell happened here!?" demanded Kunsel.

"The remains of a grenade, sir!" announced Luxiere.

"It was sent by the T.V. people!?" yelled Kunsel, eyeing the charred remains of the package.

He turned to Cloud, glaring furiously.

"Are you messing with the Army, soldier!?" he demanded.

Cloud shrugged carelessly. "What if I am?" he asked.

"You're too lazy! No break for you!" yelled Kunsel. "We're sending Rufus off at the dock next! I'll drill you and Sergeant Luxiere!"

"Remember to march in place!" piped up Luxiere. "What's our special pose for the day, Captain?"

"I haven't decided yet" admitted Kunsel. "You pick, Rookie! Show me your best move!"

"My best move?" asked Cloud. "Well…"

Cloud held his gun out in one hand, spinning it around, before shouldering it.

"Wow!" yelled Luxiere admiringly.

"Alright, that'll be the day's pose!" announced Kunsel. "Remember it!"

As they filed out of the barracks towards the dock, Kunsel could have sworn that he had seen that pose before…

"Ten-HUT! President Rufus has arrived!" announced Captain Kunsel.

Cloud and Luxiere stood at attention as Rufus and Heidegger entered the docks.

"Alright, do it right! Do it with enthusiasm! Ready!?" yelled Kunsel.

At Kunsel's commands, Cloud and Luxiere flawlessly executed their poses. With each formation, Rufus seemed to be more and more impressed. When it came time for the special pose, both Cloud and Luxiere spun their rifles around before shouldering them. Heidegger seemed highly impressed by that maneuver.

Rufus smiled coldly while clapping his hands.

"Well done" he told the three soldiers. "Keep up the good work for Shinra, Inc."

His bored tone was highly reminiscent of his father.

Heidegger guffawed loudly while walking up to Cloud.

"Here, a token of the President's kindness! Take it!" he ordered, pressing a bag of Gil into Cloud's hand.

Rufus and Heidegger began to walk away towards the ship, and Cloud managed to pick up pieces of their conversation.

"Once word gets out that Sephiroth's here…Cloud and Zack will show up" said Rufus.

"We'll stop them!" yelled Heidegger loudly.

Rufus's cold eyes pierced Heidegger's. "We can't let them get in our way" he told the Army Director.

"Just leave it to me, Sir! Gyaa haa haa haa!" guffawed Heidegger.

"I told you to stop that laugh" Rufus reminded him as the two boarded the cargo ship.

Luxiere turned to Cloud.

"Heidegger's been on edge lately because Professor Hojo filed a letter of resignation" he explained.

"Hojo resigned?" asked Cloud, bewildered.

"Weird, huh? Heidegger's had to personally investigate it" Luxiere replied.

"Hey, we're dismissed, soldiers!" Kunsel reminded them. "We're on cleanup duty! Move out!"

Kunsel and Luxiere led the way out of the docks. Cloud pretended to follow them, and once they were out of sight, he made his way to the ship.

What he didn't expect was Genesis landing on the ground before him.

"Don't tell me…everyone else managed to get on board already?" asked Cloud.

Genesis nodded. "You're the last one; hurry up!" he urged.

Literally seconds after they boarded the ship, it began to cast off.

"So, how'd you get up here?" asked Cloud.

"It turned out that stealth wasn't much of an option" shrugged Genesis.

"Wish you had told me that _before_ I climbed the high-voltage tower…" muttered Cloud.

_So, how'd you like it? We get Yuffie in the party now; I decided to make here not quite so…hyperactive, I guess. I mean, she's still excitable, but I figured I'd give her a little more character. And yeah, that's basically what happened to Kunsel and Luxiere: guilty by association, they got demoted shortly after SOLDIER came under Heidegger's supervision. I dunno about the rest of you guys, but I never could get that first mini-game right. As always, please review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Across the Sea

_Sorry for the long wait, readers; Christmas and New Year and all that. But now I bring you a new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, only the original ideas presented in this story that are not in the official games. _

Chapter 18: Across the Sea

Once he felt the ship beginning its voyage to the Western Continent, Cloud slowly ducked out of his hiding place. He was still wearing the Shinra Army uniform, but he didn't know if they still took role calls; better safe than sorry. Zack slowly crept out of the large crate a few feet away.

"Ugh…I feel like I've been demoted!" Zack moaned, indicating his own disguise.

"Now you know how I feel" replied Cloud, rolling his eyes.

"Neither of you…ugh…know how _I_ feel!" groaned a nearby sailor.

It was Yuffie.

"Uh…you OK?" asked Zack cautiously, leaning against one of the crates.

"No! I…ugh…always get motion sickness when I'm on a ship or a plane..." replied Yuffie, unsteadily swaying on her feet.

Cloud reached into his pockets and withdrew a tranquilizer, before handing it to the seasick ninja.

"Here, try using this" he suggested.

"Thanks" replied Yuffie, quickly downing the pill.

She shuddered and made a face.

"Gross, this is bitter!" she moaned. "But I feel a little better…thanks."

"You know where the others are?" asked Zack.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, but they're probably in hiding; we'd know if they were caught."

Cloud nodded. "We're gonna go take a look around; you just, uh…keep doing what you're doing, I guess."

The normally hyperactive ninja slowly nodded as she sank to her knees.

"Yeah, I'll do that…" she muttered, trying to clear her head as the effects of the tranquilizer began to kick in.

As Cloud and Zack continued their "patrol", they met up with another "soldier" sorting the crates: Aerith.

"Hey, did you guys see the airship stationed back at Junon?" she whispered in awe.

Zack nodded. "They have a picture of it back at Shinra Headquarters, but I didn't know it was that big" he whispered back.

"You think I could ever take a ride on it?" she asked hopefully.

"Keep hoping" Zack replied, grinning. "Maybe I'll steal it one day, just for you!"

Cloud shrugged. "If we don't end up destroying it instead" he added. "It's a Shinra weapon, after all…"

"It's still just an airship; we're not exactly talking about a war machine like those guard robots" Zack pointed out.

Their conversation was suddenly broken up by the soldier guarding the door to the engine room.

"Hey, get back to work!" he barked. "President Rufus is on this ship; if we do well, we might get promoted!"

Cloud, Aerith, and Zack all saluted, answering "Yes, SIR!" simultaneously.

Aerith went back to sorting through the crates, and Cloud and Zack marched up the stairs to the deck, where they found Tifa leaning against the railing.

"You know what? I really hate this uniform" she muttered. "Uniforms, soldiers, war…they take away all the things and people you love."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah…we lost our home because of Shinra" he muttered.

"I still can't believe it took me so long to see how rotten the company was" Zack added.

"Hey, you're doing the right thing now" Tifa consoled him.

"Have you seen Genesis?" asked Zack.

Tifa pointed upwards, where a figure in red stood atop one of the upper platforms, leaning against the flagpole.

"Oh sure, he doesn't need a disguise because he can fly…" muttered Cloud.

Tifa giggled. "Well, back to work, then!" she replied, saluting him.

As they moved down the ship, Cloud and Zack saw another soldier swaying unsteadily on his feet. A familiar, furry red tail poked out of his uniform.

"Nanaki? What are you doing?" asked Zack.

"I'm a little woozy, standing on two feet…but I won't get caught" he assured them. "Besides, humans don't look too closely at appearances anyway."

"Um…I still think you might wanna hide the tail" Cloud suggested.

Nanaki huffed. "I'd say I make a fine human being" he replied. "Even if it is hard standing on two legs…"

"Well…I guess as long as you don't get caught…" Zack told him, shrugging.

As the two men came to the front of the ship, they found a large, dark-skinned man in a sailor outfit spying on Rufus and Heidegger through the glass windows of the cabin.

"Barret, what're you doing!? You're gonna get us all caught, being this close to them!" whispered Cloud harshly.

"But look at 'em! Jus' look! Rufus an' Heidegger are this close an' we can't do a damn thing to 'em!" muttered Barret angrily.

Heidegger suddenly let out a guffaw at something Rufus had said.

"Look at 'im! Laughin' like that…" grumbled Barret. "It's 'cause of him that Biggs…an' Wedge…an' Jessie…"

"Keep it together" Zack told him. "If we get caught here, we don't be able to stop the real threat to the Planet. Remember our main goal."

Suddenly, the intercom sounded throughout the ship.

"EMERGENCY ALERT! REPORTS OF A SUSPICIOUS CHARACTER FOUND! THOSE NOT ON DETAIL, SEARCH THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY! REPORT WHEN INTRUDER IS FOUND!"

"Did they see us?" asked Zack, quickly looking around.

"Or maybe they mean Tifa an' the others!" suggested Barret. "Yo! Get off your spiky butts an' let's regroup!"

Cloud nodded, leading the way as the party regrouped on the deck.

"Is everyone alright!?" Tifa and Barret asked simultaneously.

"Huh…? We're all here?" asked Aerith.

Genesis gracefully landed on the deck, folding his wing behind him.

Looking around at the party, he said "If none of us have been captured, then perhaps our intruder is…"

"Sephiroth!" finished Zack.

"Really? Sephiroth is here?" asked Tifa in shock.

"There's only one way to find out" Cloud answered grimly.

"If Sephiroth is here…ugh…I'd just be in the way" Yuffie informed them.

Cloud nodded. "Alright. The rest of us will go below decks and investigate. Yuffie, keep yourself hidden. Rufus and the others will be looking for the intruder. You don't want them to find you."

Yuffie nodded. "Don't worry about me…ugh…I know how to keep myself hidden" she assured them, quickly running out of sight.

Zack unsheathed his massive Buster Sword. "Alright…let's go!" he proclaimed.

As they descended the stairs into the cargo hold, the stench of death arose. The bodies of slain soldiers lay scattered throughout the room.

The soldier that was previously guarding the engine room slowly raised his head to look at the party.

"A…suspicious character…on board!" he gasped. "But…not human…that thing's…not human!"

With that, the soldier died with a final breath.

"Some sort of…creature on board?" asked Nanaki, confused.

"We're about to find out" said Genesis grimly, urging the heavy steel door open with a slight push.

Inside the engine room, a lone soldier stood before the main generator. Cloud slowly approached him.

"Is it…Sephiroth?" he asked hesitantly.

The soldier turned to face them, wordlessly falling forward onto the floor, dead.

Then, a disembodied voice spoke to them.

"After a long sleep…the time…has come."

And slowly…a dark figure rose out of the floor. Silver hair fell down his back and long, antenna-like bangs obscured most of his facial features…except for the eyes. Twin orbs of emerald green with cat-like slits for pupils, filled with malice, stared out at the party.

Sephiroth had returned.

"Sephiroth…you're alive!" exclaimed Cloud in shock.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who…are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"You don't remember us?" asked Zack.

"The time…is now…" chanted Sephiroth.

"What time?" asked Genesis.

In place of an answer, Sephiroth flew upwards through the ceiling, hurling a small object down at the party.

They didn't have time to see what it was before a bright flash filled the room.

When the light dimmed, a massive creature stood before them.

Wide, wing-like organs stretched out from either side of its frame, which seemed to be made of a rubber-like contingency. A disturbing, skull-like face stretched out from what seemed to be the neck, though the creature was so distorted that it was difficult to notice any familiar body parts. A long tentacle spread itself out along the floor, writhing uncontrollably.

"What the hell is this thang!?" asked Barret.

"It's…Jenova…" gasped Genesis in shock.

"Then we can't let it escape this ship alive!" yelled Zack, charging forward with Cloud in tow.

Jenova's eyes suddenly flashed, and in another flash, both Zack and Cloud were Stopped in their tracks.

Aerith began to prepare an Esuna spell for them, while Barret began to fire away with his Gun-Arm.

Genesis quickly unfolded his massive wing, using it to propel himself forward as he slashed at Jenova.

Tifa followed after Genesis, jumping over him and landing on his wing, which then propelled her into the air. Above Jenova, she then descended quickly, delivering an energy-filled kick to the monstrosity.

Nanaki gathered magic into his tail, causing the flame to grow even larger, and sent a multitude of fireballs at Jenova.

Cloud and Zack were now moving again, and continued their assault on the monster, dodging to the left and right to avoid the lasers that it emitted from its eyes.

They both slashed at Jenova simultaneously, sending out twin shockwaves that formed an X and causing a massive explosion.

Jenova's eyes glowed once more, this time slowly gathering energy, before releasing it in an earsplitting banshee scream, causing them all to fumble in their attacks as the party members suffered a splitting pain in their ears.

Taking advantage of this, Jenova's tentacle rose into the air, and the end of it hollowed out, forming a mouth, which then shot out a massive laser at the defenseless party.

The laser never reached them, as the tentacle was knocked to the side by an airborne object flying through the air, which then circled around the room, back into its owner's hands.

"Glad I could make it!" cheered Yuffie.

"I thought you were seasick!" called Zack.

"Like I'm gonna…urk…let that stop me from saving your asses!" Yuffie answered weakly.

"Well…thanks for coming to our rescue, I guess" replied Cloud.

Jenova's eyes flashed a deeper blue this time, sending out twin lasers at the party. Everyone quickly separated to avoid the lasers, which scorched the metal floor seconds after they managed to dodge away.

"I think it's time to put her eyes out!" yelled Genesis, grabbing Zack and throwing him into the air.

Yuffie threw her shuriken into the air, and Cloud leapt onto it, using it to launch himself at Jenova.

The two swordsmen both brought their swords down upon Jenova, impaling its eyes.

The monstrosity let loose another earsplitting shriek, sending Cloud and Zack flying backward with the sheer force of sound alone. However, the damage had been done, and electric-blue tendrils of energy began flying out of Jenova's pierced eye sockets.

Slowly, bright green gas began to seep out of the monster's distorted body as it slowly began to melt away. The massive pool of foul-smelling liquid quickly dissolved as it raced across the floor, leaving nothing but a single object in the middle of the room.

It was a small, quivering, tentacle-like appendage.

As the party cautiously approached it, Genesis made a small "ah-ha" sound.

"I see…it was just her arm" he observed.

"What're ya talkin' about?" asked Barret, confused.

"Jenova has the ability to shape-shift, to change her form" Genesis explained.

"So you mean we weren't fighting Jenova…we were fighting…her _arm_?" asked Zack, shocked.

"That's…crazy" Cloud said, shaking his head in awe.

Tifa slowly exhaled. "If that was just her arm…" she began.

Genesis nodded. "Jenova's true power may very well be greater than Sephiroth's" he replied.

Just then, the intercom sounded once more.

"DOCKWORKERS. WE ARE APPROACHING COSTA DEL SOL. PLEASE GET TO YOUR STATIONS AND PREPARE FOR DOCKING."

"We'd better get back into hiding; it would be terrible if we got caught now" suggested Aerith, leading the way out of the engine room.

As the rest of the party filed out of the engine room, Cloud noticed something else: a small, red orb lying next to Jenova's destroyed arm. Picking it up, Cloud noticed it was warm to the touch, and the image of a ferocious, bestial man filled his mind.

As he tore his eyes away from the Materia, Cloud's gaze fell upon Jenova's arm once more…or what was left of it.

"Sephiroth is alive…does that mean…the Promised Land really exists?" he wondered, before turning to join the others.

_Well, there's your new chapter, folks! Hope you liked it! Please review, I'd like to know how I did, especially since it's been a while since the last chapter._


	19. Chapter 19: Tropical Paradise

_Well readers, thank you for your reviews. To reward your patience and appreciation, I give you a new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 19: Tropical Paradise

When the party stepped off the cargo ship, everyone immediately shielded their eyes to ward off the harsh blast of sunlight.

"Wow! When I said I wanted to see the sun, I didn't think it would be _this_ bright!" exclaimed Aerith.

"Costa del Sol is known throughout the Planet as a tropical paradise" informed Zack. "Plenty of sun, surf, and sand to go around."

"Sure is hot here!" agreed Barret. "But at least I'm outta that damn sailor suit!"

Aerith turned away from the glare of the sun to look at Barret, imagining the suit on him again.

"Aww, I thought you looked kinda cute in that sailor outfit" she teased playfully.

"Cute!? Whaddya mean, 'cute'!?" exclaimed Barret.

"Maybe you should wear them for pajamas" giggled Tifa.

Cloud shrugged. "They kinda make you look like a bear wearing a marshmallow" he supplied helpfully.

That final comment broke whatever ice there was left, and the entire party burst out in laughter at Barret's expense.

The large man grumbled, muttering "what I'm wearin' happens ta be the most comfortable anyway, so shu'up!"

"Well then…shall we hurry and decide what to do?" asked Nanaki. "The heat here is dying my nose."

"Yeah, mine too!" added Yuffie.

"I guess we could take a break for a while" relented Zack.

Barret stomped off to the hotel, while Yuffie made a break for the gift shop. Nanaki swiftly ran off to find a nice, shady spot in which to curl up.

"I would think you'd have grown tired of Costa del Sol by now, Zack" commented Genesis.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Aerith curiously.

"SOLDIERs used to be sent here for vacation" explained Zack. "Not that I'd know; every time I got a vacation, it ended up being interrupted by monster after monster."

"Really?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah; the first two times I had to deal with some of Genesis' clones" recalled Zack. "Then it was Sahagins, Bombs, Hojo's experiments, Sea Worms, and even a friggin' _Behemoth_! On _vacation_!" he complained bitterly.

"Aww, my poor Zack never got a real vacation!" cooed Aerith, reaching behind her boyfriend to massage his shoulders lovingly. "You work too hard!"

Zack closed his eyes and let his girlfriend's hands work their magic.

"Ok, how about we check in at the hotel first, then hit the beach?" suggested Cloud.

"Good idea" agreed Tifa. "But we'll probably have to go shopping first; I think I'm a little _overdressed_ for the beach" she added, giggling at the expression on Cloud's face.

Zack led the way towards town where the shops and hotels lined the streets. Cloud's feet followed behind, but his mind was elsewhere, focusing on the image of Tifa in a bikini.

Seconds after the party had departed the harbor, Rufus Shinra and Heidegger departed the ship.

To say the President was unhappy would be a massive understatement. The man's icy glare was enough to cool half the beach.

"So…I heard Sephiroth was on board" he mentioned coolly.

Rufus's conversational tone did not match the murderous look in his eyes.

Heidegger seemed to have trouble speaking, looking down at his feet and muttering "Yes…"

"And it seems that Cloud, Zack, Genesis, and the others were also on board" Rufus added, each word another nail in Heidegger's coffin.

"Yes…" muttered Heidegger gruffly, unable to meet the frosty glare of his boss.

"They all slipped through" Rufus told him, emphasizing the sheer enormity of the army general's failure. "You messed up big this time, Heidegger."

"I'm ashamed of myself" muttered Heidegger, still staring down at his polished boots.

Rufus rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently.

"Is that all you can do?" he demanded. "Make one-word excuses and apologize for your constant failures?"

Turning away from Heidegger at last, Rufus approached the helicopter in the distance. Heidegger finally lifted his gaze to stare at the President's retreating form, only to lower it as Rufus' icy glare pierced his own once more.

"Do _something_" he ordered. "I'll be expecting results."

With that, Rufus boarded the helicopter, leaving Heidegger alone on the miserable, sunbaked resort.

Emerging from the hotel, Zack had once again donned his black swim trunks with gold floral design. Cloud had needed to buy a pair of his own, and was now wearing a pair of dark blue trunks with a fiery-red phoenix motif.

"Very nice; a phoenix suits you" Zack joked.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Sure, because my head looks like a Chocobo" he joked back.

"Well, there's that…but also, just look at how far you've come" Zack explained.

When he stopped and thought about it, Cloud realized how right Zack was. He had started out like any other guy, wanting to be in SOLDIER. He had failed, and was a low-level infantryman. Yet despite that, he had somehow survived the events of the Nibelheim Incident, had actually managed to defeat Sephiroth, and was now actively involved in opposing the most powerful organization on the Planet.

Zack was right; a Phoenix did suit him.

Cloud's self-analysis was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Tifa in her new bikini.

His mind instantly went from analyzing to a total blank.

It was a traditional two-piece, black in color, and didn't seem to be anything unnatural or out of the ordinary. However, it was the fact that this was _Tifa_ wearing it that blew Cloud's mind. Even her cowgirl outfit back in Nibelheim hadn't shown this much skin.

_Crap…what do I say? Do I tell her how sexy she looks, or is that too perverted? Do I try to play it cool…or will she think I don't care?_

Fortunately for Cloud, Tifa had learned by now that she'd need to make the first move, and she casually strolled up to him, her movements accentuating her curves even more, and pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss.

"You clean up pretty nice, soldier" she flirted, running her hands up and down his muscles.

Somehow, Tifa had managed to jumpstart Cloud's brain again, and it was now up and running.

"You look…beautiful" he managed.

Zack cleared his throat loudly, breaking them apart.

"I thought we were gonna go soak up some sun? There's plenty of time for that later!" he teased.

Cloud and Tifa both flushed a deep red that had nothing to do with the harsh glare of the sunlight.

"You mean you don't want to have even a little fun, Zackary?" teased Aerith, embracing him from behind.

Zack turned around, and whatever he was about to say was quickly lost as he took in the sight of Aerith in her bikini.

Like Tifa's, it was also a two-piece, but in Aerith's case, it was a pale pink with red straps.

"You're the one who suggested I wear pink" she flirted, wrapping her arms around him.

"Time for that later" reminded Cloud jokingly as he and Tifa strolled down the steps to the beach.

There they found Genesis lounging on a beach-chair, wearing sunglasses and reading LOVELESS by the sea. The former SOLDIER had changed out of his standard attire and was now wearing a Banora White T-shirt and red swim trunks.

"Are the rest of you seeing this, or is the sun getting to me?" asked Zack, pointing at Genesis.

"For your information, Zackary, even First Class SOLDIERs know how to relax every once in a while" replied Genesis carelessly, turning a page in the book. "Not all of us are busy fighting Behemoths down at the beach."

Aerith giggled. "From what you told me, I thought he was always so serious!" she commented.

"He caught me at a bad time" Genesis replied, shrugging.

"I think we all did, Genesis".

They turned to see a familiar red-headed young woman strolling up to them, clad in a white top and yellow beach shorts.

"Cissnei? Is this where you've been hiding out since you quit the Turks?" asked Zack.

The former Turk shrugged. "When you're in hiding, the best place to be is in plain sight" she replied. "Besides, I never really got to use much of my vacation time, anyway."

"So you're Cissnei? Zack's told me a lot about you" Aerith told her.

"It's good to finally meet you, Aerith" Cissnei replied, smiling.

Seeing Aerith's surprised look, Cissnei was quick to explain.

"Shinra's been keeping an eye on you for a long time now, even before you met Zack. They never made a move until recently, of course…that was after I quit the Turks."

"Why did you quit, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Tifa politely.

"Tseng didn't tell you?" asked Cissnei, confused.

"He mentioned that you didn't appreciate the 'new direction' that the Turks were taking" answered Genesis. "I assume that means you failed to separate yourself from your emotions."

Cissnei nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, in the end I chose my friends over my coworkers" she answered. "I suppose I have you to thank for that, Zack."

"What did I have to do with it?" asked Zack, confused.

"You have this…infectious energy, I guess" replied Cissnei, smiling. "Meeting you, becoming friends with you…it changed me, I guess. Made me focus on more than just getting the job done. When the time came, I chose to help my friends, even if it meant going against orders. So, I went into hiding, hoping that I might run across you here."

"You wanna come with us?" asked Cloud, surprised.

Cissnei nodded. "Like you, I understand that Shinra is only part of the problem. Our main enemy is what they've created: Sephiroth. Also like you, I feel the need to atone for my actions during my employment. I thought we might start with an interrogation."

"Interrogation?" asked Tifa, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

Cissnei nodded, and pointed up the beach.

The party turned around to see another familiar, less welcome, face.

Professor Hojo lay on a chair, soaking up the sun and surrounded by beautiful women.

"What the hell's he doing here?" asked Zack, disgusted.

"I'm still not sure; I've been watching Hojo for a while now" explained Cissnei. "He recently came here about a week ago."

"Back in Junon, some of the soldiers were talking about his resignation from Shinra" added Cloud.

"Well, then…shall we go talk to him?" suggested Genesis.

Zack sighed. "There goes another vacation…" he muttered.

"Now you know how I feel, putting work first" sympathized Cissnei.

As they approached the scientist, one of the women surrounding him glared up at the group.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"We're here to talk to Hojo" Tifa answered, glaring right back.

The woman rolled her eyes, and turned back to Hojo.

"Professor, these people wish to speak with you" she whispered to him sweetly.

Watching the way these women behaved around Hojo, like dogs on a leash, disgusted Cloud. It made him want to hurl. Judging by the expressions of his friends, they felt the same way.

"I'm busy" muttered Hojo.

"Too bad!" growled Zack.

"Ugh…you again?" asked Hojo, annoyed.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Yes, us again" she replied, mocking him.

"Yes, yes…I remember you all now…it's been a while" Hojo said to them, grinning.

It was like watching the stony face of a gargoyle split apart in the approximation of a smile. It didn't look right.

"What are you doing here, Hojo?" asked Cissnei.

"What does it look like, Turk?" Hojo asked dismissively. "I'm getting a tan."

"None of us work for Shinra anymore" replied Genesis. "That being said, you no longer have the benefit of their protection, _Professor_."

Hojo seemed to hear the threat in Genesis' tone, and straightened up.

"I believe we're after the same goal" he told them.

"You mean Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"Did you see him?" asked Hojo eagerly.

Seeing the response in Cloud's eyes, the scientist began to cackle madly.

"Now what?" asked Zack, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing…I just remembered a certain hypothesis" Hojo replied, waving dismissively.

Hojo turned to Cloud, and looked him in the eye.

"Have you ever felt like someone or something is calling you? Like you had to be somewhere?" asked Hojo.

"I'll go anywhere that Sephiroth goes" vowed Cloud determinedly. "To stop him and put an end to his madness."

"And that includes you, Hojo, for whatever it is you did to us!" growled Zack, grabbing the scientist by the collar of his lab coat.

"Oh? Are you going to kill me here, now? In public? You realize, of course, that Heidegger of Shinra is stationed only a few feet away, down at the harbor?" Hojo told him. "He could have the entire army here in a matter of minutes."

Aerith put her hand on Zack's shoulder. "Zack, let him go. He's not worth it" she told him.

Reluctantly, Zack shoved Hojo back into his chair.

Turning to Aerith now, the scientist grinned madly.

"You must be the Ancient, yes?" he asked gleefully.

"My name is Aerith" she told him angrily.

"And your mother, Ifalna? How is she?" asked Hojo curiously.

"You didn't know? She died" replied Aerith, even more angry now.

"Hmm…I see. What a pity…such a fine specimen" Hojo muttered, shaking his head sadly.

Aerith felt tears of rage come, but she held them back, looking the hated man in the eye.

"Professor Hojo, is Sephiroth an Ancient? Is Jenova? Do we all have the same blood?" she asked him, holding back her hatred.

But Hojo was no longer listening, instead mumbling to himself.

All they could hear was "head west, past Mt. Corel…keep going…"

Zack threw his arms up in the air in anger.

"Is that it?" he demanded.

"That's all we'll get out of him; we should prepare for the next step of our journey" suggested Genesis, leading the way back to the hotel.

Back in their room, Aerith rubbed her hands up and down her arms, shuddering.

"I don't know how you endured being experimented on by that man for four years straight" she told Zack, letting the tears flow freely now. "Just being near him makes me want to take a hot shower."

Zack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around Aerith protectively.

"That has some benefits to it" he told her, kissing her lovingly.

In the room adjacent, a similar conversation was taking place between Cloud and Tifa…

_And that's the end of the chapter! Yeah, things are heating up with our couples, and I thought Costa del Sol was a pretty good place for that. Obviously, since this is rated T, I'm not going to get explicit; I'll leave that up to the reader's imagination. Please read and review!_


	20. They'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain

_Well, you readers have been patient, so here's another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy and haven't had the time to get around to this. Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 20: They'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain

Cloud's eyes snapped open at the sound of the trumpet echoing throughout the hotel. Tifa groaned next to him, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Rise and shine!" yelled Genesis from outside their room.

Groaning, Cloud rose from the bed and flung open the door, staring the ex-SOLDIER right in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, barely managing to keep eye contact.

"He's rousing the troops, of course" answered Zack, exiting his room.

Like Genesis, Zack was already dressed.

The red-haired swordsman nodded. "In SOLDIER, we would get up _before_ the crack of dawn" he explained, his stoic face hiding his amusement at Cloud's disheveled appearance.

"You're lucky he let you sleep in an hour later" Zack teased. "We used to get our pay docked for that."

"We don't get paid" muttered Cloud.

Cissnei stepped out of her room next, approaching them with a bright smile on her face.

"Ready to face the day?" she asked cheerfully.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" asked Cloud groggily.

"Turks are used to long period of no sleep" explained Cissnei, shrugging. "I'm an early riser."

"Well, the others are probably up; I'll get Tifa ready, I guess" Cloud muttered, retreating into the safety of his room.

An hour later, the party was gathered outside the hotel.

It was 4:00 AM, and tensions were running high, even with the coffee running through everyone's systems.

"Why the hell we gotta get up so dang early?" muttered Barret.

Nanaki yawned in agreement, his beast-like mouth opening wide to display his fangs.

Yuffie stretched her limbs. "Hey, we're going mountain-hiking, right? Gotta get a fresh start!" she explained excitedly.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Of course she'd be awake even this early…" the young woman muttered to herself.

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Genesis.

There were mixed groans and mutters.

"Good, then we're off!" the ex-SOLDIER announced, leading the way out of town.

Cloud sighed. "Well, at least the walk will wake us up…I hope" he told Tifa.

Minutes after the party left, the Materia shop owner woke to find his register emptied of Gil, and his stock completely gone.

Mt. Corel rose up before them like a gargantuan mound of rock (which it was). The impending peaks did little to instill the party with a sense of adventure, as the sun had yet to rise.

"Mt. Corel…been a while" muttered Barret sadly.

Noticing Barret's seeming reluctance to climb the mountain, Zack turned to him.

"You okay, big guy?" he asked.

"Don' worry 'bout me!" Barret growled, waving his hand dismissively. "I just don' like climbin' after that shit back at Shinra HQ, tha's all!"

"Better get used to it" Cloud advised him. "I doubt this is the last mountain we'll be climbing."

Barret sighed.

_Corel…we'll be goin' back ta Corel_, he thought glumly.

At the foot of the mountain, they met a man dressed in hiking gear.

"Oh, you plannin' on climbin' the mountain?" he asked.

Genesis nodded. "That's correct" he answered.

"Well, if you're headin' on up, be careful; plenty a' monsters to go around, not to mention the guy in the black cloak" the hiker advised them.

"Black cloak?" asked Cloud, slowly becoming more awake.

"Yeah; a man wearing a black hooded cloak passed me by a couple hours ago. Couldn't see his face, but seemed like he had silver hair" the hiker told them.

"Sephiroth…so Hojo was telling the truth" muttered Tifa.

Cissnei nodded. "Thank you for the warning" she told him politely.

"My pleasure, miss" the hiker replied, tipping his hat.

The short climb up the initial slope took the party across multiple wooden bridges, until they came to a large canyon. There, they found…

"A Mako Reactor…" gasped Aerith in awe.

Barret spat on the ground in disgust.

"Damn Shinra!" he swore. "They're suckin' the life outta this place, too!"

"We don't have time to deal with the Reactor now" Genesis reminded him. "Sephiroth is the bigger threat to the Planet".

Growling, Barret reluctantly nodded.

As they proceeded past the Reactor, the monsters emerged from the darkness.

One by one, they came. A Bagnadrana here, an army of Bloatfloats there.

"Alrigh, let's kick some ass!" roared Barret, firing at a Bloatfloat as Tifa cast Ice 2 spells at the Bagnadranas.

Seeing the sheer number of monsters approaching them, Genesis slowly closed his eyes as if in deep meditation.

The ex-SOLDIER began to glow a deep ruby hue, and he slowly rose into the air. Holding out one hand, he drew a circular shape in the air, and a massive pentagram appeared below. Holding his other hand in the air, his fingers clutched a deep red material.

The small, blood-colored crystal began to take on a bright, ruby glow, bringing the pentagram to life. Massive pillars of energy simultaneously rose out of the pentagram, each one piercing a monster. Genesis ended his attack by detonating each pillar simultaneously, causing a massive explosion of brilliant ruby light.

When the smoke and dust from the blast cleared, Cloud could see that the Apocalypse had caused a massive crater in the ground. Yet, he also noticed that not all of the smoke came from the explosion.

Genesis was hunched over, panting hard as blood ran from his nose. Smoke rose from his unsteady form in wispy tendrils, and his skin had taken on a pale, ashen hue.

The few remaining monsters charged forth at what they perceived as the weakest target, neglecting the other members of the party.

This was a mistake, as the two Bloatfloats were instantly felled by both Cissnei's and Yuffie's shurikens, while the remaining Bagnadrana was sliced in half by Zack's mighty Buster Sword.

With the monsters defeated, Zack strode over to Genesis, kneeling down before his friend.

"What happened to you?" he asked, concerned.

Genesis grit his teeth, rising to his feet unsteadily.

"It's nothing; it just takes a lot of power to pull off that attack" he replied.

Zack wasn't convinced.

"Don't bullshit me, Genesis; if we can't rely on you to be at your A-Game…"

"You don't need to worry about that" Genesis assured him, attempting to smile through blood-stained lips.

"Your appearance says otherwise" Cloud replied, glaring at Genesis.

Genesis leaned back to rest against the rocky outcropping, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

"You remember, of course, that I was a product of Jenova Project Gillian…a failed experiment" Genesis said, spitting blood out onto the ground at the last part.

"Yeah; you had Jenova cells inside you because of what Hollander did" Zack replied.

Genesis looked Zack in the eye. "Do you remember what happened after our last battle?" he asked.

Zack's mind flashed back to his final battle with Genesis.

The ex-SOLDIER had become a massive monster due to the power of the Goddess Materia. Then, after Zack had shattered the Materia, Genesis had reverted to his original state, where he was defeated by Zack once more. After that…

"The Goddess…" remembered Zack.

Genesis slowly nodded.

"While the Jenova cells inside me caused my degradation, they were also responsible for much of my former power, the likes of which you have seen displayed by Sephiroth and Angeal." he explained. "Now that I have been cleansed of Jenova's tainted influence, my power has been considerably…lessened" he admitted, averting his eyes.

"Wait, your Jenova cells are gone?" asked Tifa, shocked.

"But…you still have the wing" replied Cissnei, confused.

Genesis nodded. "That cannot be undone; the Jenova cells had already bonded to my own, producing the wing that you have seen sprout from my back. It is no more than residue, a stain that the cells left on me." he explained.

"So you're just a normal human being now?" asked Aerith.

Genesis laughed. "Are any of us truly 'normal'?" he asked. "But yes…it is true that I cannot call on such great power as I previously could…not without side effects, at least."

He gestured to his bloodied face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Zack. "You could've been a liability all this time! If we'd known you were weaker than before…"

"You would have proceeded with the mission at hand, as is befitting a true SOLDIER" Genesis cut him off, looking at Zack sternly. "My worries are my own."

With that, the man in red stormed off…or tried to, anyway.

Zack wouldn't have any of it, and quickly got in his way.

"Not anymore they're not; that's what being on a team is about" he told Genesis.

"It's just a withdrawal, Zack; I will build up my strength with time. I should have expected so many monsters this close to a reactor."

"If there hadn't been, we would never have known; is that what you're saying?" Zack asked him.

Genesis sighed, taking a handkerchief from his coat and wiping the blood off his face.

"Yes; it is something I would rather not have you know, due to the fact that it changes nothing."

Genesis stepped around Zack and led the way out of the canyon, the rest of the party following behind.

Though Genesis had attempted to reassure him, Zack resolved to keep an eye on the man…just in case.

The canyon led the party to what looked like a massive roller coaster track. The rails sloped up and down and went on miles.

"Damn, we gotta cross this?" complained Yuffie.

"Hey, at least there aren't any monsters here" replied Cissnei, grinning.

Genesis noticed that her grin did not match her eyes as she did her best not to look downward.

Deciding against calling attention to it (mostly due to his own condition), he silently led the party over the narrow expanse of wood and metal.

When they were about halfway across the tracks, the silence was suddenly broken by a loud, creaking sound.

Cissnei felt the boards beneath her feet begin to sag, and she quickly leapt away from them, just as they gave way, falling to the ground hundreds of feet below.

Wiping her sweaty brow, Cissnei shuddered at the thought of herself falling downward along with those boards. Putting on a brave face, she warned the others to be careful.

Watching Cissnei carefully, Zack worried about her. It was clear that the young girl had a great fear of heights, which was not at all comforting, considering their current position. Yet it seemed ironic that being a member of the Turks had not somehow stamped out this phobia.

The tracks led to a much wider bridge overlooking the sea. Unfortunately, the bridge leading onward was currently raised.

"It doesn't look like we can go on until we lower the bridge" observed Tifa, pointing to a small shack in the distance.

"How the hell we gonna get over there?" grumbled Barret.

"There's probably a way over there from the tracks; we should backtrack to find a way around" replied Cloud.

"Why don't we take a break first?" suggested Aerith.

Cissnei gratefully sat down on the ground, not wanting to brave the dangers of the tracks again.

Genesis sneered, but in light of his own weakness, said nothing, instead opting to lean against the rock wall.

"I'll go" volunteered Cloud. "We only need one person to lower the bridge anyway."

"Ok, we'll wait here; good luck!" Tifa told him, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Making his way back over the tracks, Cloud noticed a split that he hadn't spotted before. Carefully moving over the unsteady wooden boards, he managed to reach an overhead bridge that led him to the control shack.

"Geez, not much room here…" he muttered, feeling queasy. "Ok, Cloud, don't let it get to you…"

Closing his eyes to block out the tiny shack, Cloud pulled the lever down. In the distance, he heard a heavy, metallic sound clanging, and then a large "thunk" as the bridge lowered.

The seaside path led to an extremely long, rickety wooden bridge spanning another canyon.

Cissnei gulped nervously, doing her best not to look downward.

As the party crossed the bridge, all seemed quiet in the massive canyon. Yet, about halfway across the bridge, the silence was broken was an angry roaring. Looking up, Cissnei spotted a round, fiery globe of monstrosity.

The Bomb swooped down at the party, spitting fire from its mouth.

Genesis quickly erected a magic barrier to block the flames, casting an Ice spell with his hand.

The frosty wind chilled the Bomb, only angering it further, and it began to swell up.

Cissnei flung her shuriken at it, scoring a slash across the Bomb's face, while Yuffie did the same.

The Bomb began to swell up even further, and rushed forward, forcing everyone to move to the sides of the bridge to avoid being knocked off. The narrowness of the bridge was not in their favor.

Cloud infused his sword with frost energies, coating the blade with a layer of ice, before rushing forward and slashing at the Bomb.

The fiery monster roared in fury, shuddering convulsively.

"Look out; it's gonna blow!" warned Zack.

And blow it did; the Bomb exploded in a massive blast of fire and ash.

Fortunately, everyone managed to get clear of the blast in time.

Everyone except Cissnei, that is.

Paralyzed with fear from being so close to the edge of the bridge, Cissnei was powerless to move out of the way of the blast, and was sent tumbling down into the canyon below.

"Cissnei!" yelled Zack, reaching for her desperately.

There was nothing he could do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud spotted a red blur flying downward through the canyons after Cissnei's limp form.

Genesis grabbed Cissnei around the waist and extended his wing, wincing at the feeling of so quickly breaking their fall. With a sudden flap, they were sent back up through the canyons toward the bridge.

Depositing Cissnei on the wooden bridge, Genesis hid his wing once more, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Thank you" she told him quietly, trying to remember how to breathe normally.

"Be more careful" he ordered her sternly.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" demanded Zack.

"She should have told someone that she's afraid of heights; we could have compensated for that somehow and avoided this mess" Genesis told him stoically.

"You mean the same way that you should have told us about _your_ problem?" Zack shot back angrily.

Genesis flushed a deep red. "My _condition_" he corrected, "does not keep me from taking action when needed."

"Whatever you say, Genesis" Cloud told him. "Just as long as you're not in denial."

Genesis grit his teeth in frustration as the others walked out of the canyon to the nearby town.

Cissnei turned back to address him.

"Thank you again…for saving my life" she said, smiling.

Genesis huffed, marching past her. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again" he told her.

"Your condition isn't a weakness, you know" Cissnei told him.

"How would you know?" he sneered.

"It makes you more human" she continued, acting as though he hadn't spoken. "Nobody's perfect; you may have had more power before, but look at how you used it. Isn't it better for you to not be burdened by that? To discover your own strength rather than relying on someone else's?"

Genesis stopped to consider this. Had he just been eating out of Jenova's hand until now? He had always relied on his abilities to see him through…but how much of that power was really his?

Upon entering the town of North Corel, the party's reception was ice-cold, to say the least.

The villagers all glared at the party, focusing on Barret in particular. The large man turned to the others, looking very somber.

"Wait here" he told them.

Slowly approaching the townsfolk, Barret seemed more humbled than they had ever seen before.

Three of the men glared at Barret until they couldn't take it anymore.

One spat on the ground, while another promptly delivered a right hook to Barret's jaw.

"Well, lookey here!" announced the third man. "Never thought we'd see you back here."

"Those people back there with you?" asked the first man.

"Boy, do I feel sorry for 'em" added the second man. "Hangin' 'round a walkin' death sentence like Barret Wallace."

"Look at this place!" yelled the leader. "It's your fault Corel ended up like this! Well? Say somethin'! Or didja forget what you done already?"

Barret hung his head, ashamed. "I'm…sorry" he mumbled sadly.

The leader spat on the ground. "You ain't worth our time" he mocked, marching away.

Barret turned to the others. "You heard 'em…" he said. "It's my fault this town was destroyed."

Having said that, Barret, marched towards the railway station that led to the Golden Saucer.

At the station, Aerith slowly approached Barret.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My hometown used to be around here" Barret replied.

"Used to?" asked Nanaki.

"It got buried…in just 4 years" Barret explained. "An' it's all my fault…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Cloud.

"My hometown…Corel…it's always been a coal mining town" Barret began. "Dusty an' poor, sure, but it was home…"

_Four years ago…_

_The whole town had gathered at the mayor's house to discuss the building of a new Mako Reactor in the nearby mountains. Shinra had sent Scarlet and an escort of soldiers as representatives._

_ "What are we going to do?" asked the mayor. "The only one against this is Dyne…"_

_ A dark-haired young man glared at Scarlet, rising to his feet._

_ "Of course I'm against it!" he protested loudly. "There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal! Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it! It's our heritage! We have no right to give it up so easily!"_

_A few of the townspeople slowly nodded, taking Dyne's speech to heart. Scarlet sensed danger, but help came from an unlikely source…_

_ Barret put his hand on Dyne's shoulder._

_ "Lissen, Dyne…I get how ya feel" the dark-skinned man sympathized. "But nobody uses coal no more; it's the sign of the times."_

_ Smiling sweetly, Scarlet quickly jumped in. _

_ "Right, everything is Mako these days" she added eagerly. "Don't worry, Dyne; I promise you, Shinra will guarantee your livelihood."_

_ Behind her promises and reassurances, Scarlet silently thanked Barret for being such a good puppet. These fools thought Shinra was going to take good care of them for free._

_ "Dyne…I don' want Myrna to suffer no more" Barret pleaded with his friend. "We gotta switch to Mako or the whole town'll suffer."_

_ Even more townspeople agreed with Barret's argument._

_ Dyne sighed heavily. "I know…I feel the same way…" he muttered, feeling conflicted._

"Tha's how the Corel Reactor was built…'an completed" Barret told them. "We thought it would bring us an easier life…but one day, Dyne an' I went outta town for a few days…an' Shinra troops burned Corel to the ground. People…buildings…my friends…my family…everyone an' everything…"

"Why?" asked Cissnei, shocked.

"Does it matter why?" asked Barret angrily. "There was an explosion at the reactor, an' Shinra blamed it on the people, callin' it rebellion."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Yeah, mebbe so…but even more'n Shinra, I couldn' forgive meself" Barret told them. "Never shoulda gone along wit' it…I let meself get used by dat bitch…"

"It's not your fault, Barret" Aerith consoled him. "Everyone was fooled by the promises that Shinra made back then.

Zack nodded. "Even those of us that worked for Shinra thought we were doing the right thing" he added, disgusted with himself.

He still remembered the smell of burning apples as he watched the Shinra missiles burn Banora to the ground.

"Tha's why I get so pissed at Shinra!" Barret admitted. "They took advantage o' me, an' I lost my wife, Myrna…'an Dyne…we were friends since we were kids…"

Barret turned and sadly entered the railway gondola.

"I never knew…Barret never said anything" Tifa told them.

"We all keep the most important things closest to us" added Cloud quietly.

"Barret should have known how rotten Shinra was" muttered Yuffie. "Wutai certainly did; we even fought against them."

Having said that, the young ninja marched into the gondola.

Cissnei sighed. "What terrible things we've done under Shinra" she said sadly. "The only thing we can do is try to atone…"

With that, the party sadly boarded the gondola bound for the Golden Saucer.

_So, how'd you like the chapter? See, I had my reasons for not making Genesis super-powerful; they tie into his character development and his future relationship with Cissnei. I didn't want to rush things like I did with the original story; I thought it best to ease into it. Let me know what you think, please review!_


	21. Chapter 21: Tragedy at the Gold Saucer

_Sorry for the delay, readers, but I've been contending with writing of a far more serious nature…the kind that grades depend on, if you get my drift. But you've been patient, so you get a new chapter! I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. If I did, Square would have made a remake by now instead of wasting time on crap like the "Fabula Nova Crystallis"_

Chapter 21: Tragedy at the Gold Saucer

As the gondola slowly made its way through the canyon, the sunset-colored clouds slowly began to part…and then they saw it.

Seven giant, dome-like structures hung from a massive spire, all towering over the desert landscape below. From the gondola, the amusement park looked more like a giant tree, both trunk and branches shining a polished gold.

As the gondola drew closer, the party could make out activity in the domes. Chocobos raced across a lit-up track in one; another held a spooky-looking house. The gondola slowly passed by a dome containing some kind of roller coaster, and continued into the station.

"Welcome to the Gold Saucer!" greeted a woman at the ticket booth. Are you all together? A single pass is 3000 gil, or you can purchase a lifetime pass for 30,000 gil."

"Damn, the prices here are steep!" complained Zack as he reached into his pockets to retrieve 30,000 gil.

"What are you complaining about? You should have plenty by now" teased Cissnei.

"Thank you very much!" ticket woman replied cheerfully, handing Zack a Gold Ticket.

"Oh, no you don't; you'll just lose it!" scolded Aerith, snatching the ticket from her boyfriend.

"You should have a little more faith in me" grumbled Zack, following her inside.

As the party entered the central hub, a wash of color greeted them.

"Wow!" exclaimed Aerith, gazing around with star-struck eyes. "Let's go have some fun!"

Barret grumbled to himself, marching away from the rest of the party.

"C'mon, Barret! Cheer up!" she encouraged him.

"I ain't in no cheery mood" he muttered.

"Really? That's too bad" Cissnei joined in. "We're going to go have some fun."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" whispered Tifa, concerned.

"Just act normal when this happens" Aerith assured her.

Cissnei nodded. "He needs to let off some steam" she explained.

Aerith walked over to Barret.

"We're gonna go play…" she began.

"SO PLAY!" Barret exploded, shocking them all.

"Messin' around like dis…# ^%$! Don' forget we're after Sephiroth!" he bellowed, storming away into one of the tunnels.

"…I think he's mad" giggled Aerith.

"Actually, I think you were right; he did need to let off some steam" Yuffie replied.

"We should probably still be careful" Tifa advised them. "Sephiroth might be here."

Cloud surprised himself by offering his arm to Tifa.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Tifa giggled at this gesture, taking Cloud's arm and allowing him to lead her through the tunnel to the Wonder Square.

"It would by my pleasure" she told him.

"They seem to be doing alright" Aerith observed, taking Zack's arm.

"Guess they didn't need too much help after all" he replied as they headed towards the Speed Square.

Yuffie promptly left to go "borrow" some gil from the drunken gamblers at Chocobo Square, and Nanaki headed to the gift shop at the Ghost Square Hotel.

That left Genesis and Cissnei.

The ex-SOLDIER sighed. "I suppose we might check our combat skills to use?" he offered.

Cissnei smiled, clearly having forgiven his earlier rudeness. "That sounds like my idea of fun!" she told him cheerfully, pulling out her red shuriken and sprinting toward the Battle Square.

Genesis smirked; apparently the young ex-Turk enjoyed sparring as much as he did. He quickly gave chase.

"Hey, boy!" greeted a muscle-toned man…wearing nothing but a pair of briefs.

Zack stepped in front of Aerith protectively.

"Who you callin' 'boy'!?" he demanded, not even wanting to know the story behind this man's 'attire'.

"You havin' fun at my park, boy?" the man asked.

"_Your_ park!?" exclaimed Zack.

"Sure, the name's Dio; I'm the owner" he introduced himself, twirling his pencil-thin mustache.

"By the way, boy…do you know what a 'Black Materia' is?" asked Dio.

"I'm guessing it's some kind of Materia?" asked Zack, shrugging.

"A little while ago, a boy about your age came around askin' about a 'Black Materia'" Dio explained.

"Did he…wear a black coat?" asked Zack cautiously.

"Why, yes he did!" confirmed Dio excitedly. He also had a tattoo on his right hand. A "1", if I remember correctly."

"Do you know where he went?" asked Aerith.

Dio shrugged. "Not a clue, pretty lady" he told her. "After he headed toward the Battle Square, I never saw him again. Well, enjoy the park!"

Dio waved at them and proceeded down a tunnel to the station.

"It doesn't sound like Sephiroth; maybe someone working for him?" suggested Zack.

"Could be" agreed Aerith. "Dio said he went to the Battle Square. Why not see if we can track him down?"

The two quickly ran through the tunnel to the Battle Square.

When Yuffie emerged in the Chocobo Square, the first thing she noticed was that it was full of Shinra soldiers. Normally, she'd kick their butts with her super Ninjutsu…but she was trying to keep a low profile. The young ninja quietly backed out the door, and decided to hone her ninja skills at the Battle Square.

Nanaki yawned, bored. The hotel was closed for renovations, how droll. Glancing around, the only other thing that appealed to the furry quadruped was the Battle Square. It had been a while since Nanaki had fought a challenging opponent; the monsters they kept here were said to be very powerful.

Upon arriving at the Wonder Square, Cloud and Tifa were greeted by….a robotic cat, riding a giant Mog.

"Hello there, young 'uns!" the cat greeted them, speaking in some kind of accent.

"Um…hi?" asked Cloud, unsure of what the cat wanted.

"Ah'm a fortune-tellin' machine!" The cat chirped. "The name's Cait Sith, atchyer service!"

"Can you only see the future?" asked Tifa.

"Are you kidding? Ah can find lost possessions, missin' people, anyting!" Cait Sith assured them.

"We're looking for a man named Sephiroth" Cloud told the cat. "Can you find him?"

"Sure! Sephiroth, right?" asked Cait Sith.

The Mog did a kind of funny dance, and a piece of paper popped out of its mouth.

"'Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune'" Cloud read. "'Give in to the good will others, and something big'll happen after the summer.' What is this?"

"Oh, sorry about that; here, lemme try again!" Cait Sith said, quickly making his Mog perform the dance again.

This time, Tifa read the fortune.

"'Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is...blue?'" she read, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Wait, gimme one more chance!" Cait Sith pleaded. "One more time!"

This time, the Mog danced even faster, and the fortune flew out of its mouth, nearly hitting Cloud in the face.

His blood chilled as he read it, and his face grew pale.

"What does it say?" asked Tifa, worried at his reaction.

"'What you pursue will be yours. But when you obtain it, you will no longer be who you are now'" he read aloud.

"Yikes; I dunno if tha's good or bad" confessed Cait Sith. "This's the firs' time Ah've ever gotten a fortune like that."

"Well, it's just a fortune, right?" asked Tifa hopefully.

"We'll see, won't we?" asked Cait Sith.

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, finally looking up from the ominous fortune.

"Oi've got-ta know where this fortune leads!" explained Cait Sith excitedly. "Tha's why oi'm goin' witcha on whatever journey yer on!"

"What do you think, Cloud?" asked Tifa.

"He seems pretty adamant; I don't think we have much choice" Cloud replied, shrugging helplessly.

"Great! Then it's settled!" cheered the robotic cat.

"What do you say we do some training over at the Battle Square before we meet up with the others?" asked Cloud.

"You sure know how to treat a girl" she replied, winking at him as she led the way.

When the party arrived at the Battle Square, they were all equally surprised to see that everyone had similar ideas.

What also shocked them was the appearance of the dead guard.

Cloud quickly raced up the stairs, fearing the worst.

The rest of the party followed him into the lobby, where they found employees thrown all over the room. Blood painted the walls and floor.

"Did Sephiroth do this?" asked Cissnei.

Genesis knelt down next to one of the corpses, examining the man's wounds.

"No" he replied decisively. "They were all shot. Sephiroth prides himself on his swordsmanship; he would never use a gun."

Movement on the other side of the room caught everyone's attention. The woman behind the counter coughed, clutching her side as she struggled to raise her head.

"Who did this?" asked Aerith, helping her sit up.

"It was…a man…with a gun…on his arm…" the receptionist choked out, before falling limp.

Tifa gasped. "You don't think…"

She couldn't finish the sentence.

Suddenly, the security guards swarmed the lobby, led by Dio.

"Who's this freak?" asked Cloud, eyeing Dio's attire…or lack thereof.

"That's Dio…he runs this place" explained Zack, still looking at the toned man skeptically.

"Did you guys do this!?" Dio exclaimed in shock.

"I assure you, it was not us" Genesis told him calmly.

"I guess I was wrong about you, boy" Dio addressed Zack. "Cuff 'em!"

"Uh-oh! This's gonna get ugly!" yelled Cait Sith, leading the way into the arena.

Unfortunately, the party soon found their escape blocked by Dio's Incarceration Bots. One by one, the strangely-shaped robots restrained each member of the party, carrying him or her over to a small room. A large, circular door decorated the floor, and a man stood ready at a nearby lever.

"Listen to us! We're innocent" yelled Zack, struggling against the robot's metal restraints.

"There's no need to listen to your protests" Dio told him calmly. "Here, you pay for crimes down below."

At Dio's nod, the guard pulled the lever, sending the party down the long, dark tunnel to the desert far below.


	22. Chapter 22: Showdown in Old Corel

_Sorry for the delay, but I just got on Spring Break, which gives me the perfect opportunity to present my readers with a new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII_

Chapter 22: Showdown in Old Corel

Cloud groaned weakly, dryly coughing against…dirt? No…sand. He slowly blinked his eyes and raised his head. Sure enough, the party had been unceremoniously dropped down into the Corel Desert.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Tifa asked, helping him sit up.

"Y-yeah…" replied Cloud, coughing again in an attempt to clear his lungs.

"Where…where are we?" asked Zack, rubbing the sweat from his face as the relentless glare of the sun beat down on the party.

"This here's a desert prison…Corel Prison" informed Cait Sith.

"A prison in the middle of the desert?" asked Aerith.

"Tha's right; surrounded entirely by quicksand" replied the robotic cat. "Nobody's ever managed ta escape."

Genesis shielded his eyes from the sun's harsh glare, and as he did, he caught sight of something in his peripheral vision. It was a large man whose dark skin stuck out against the light brown sand.

He had a gun on his arm.

"Is that…Barret?" asked Cissnei, also noticing the man with the gun-arm.

As the party approached their friend, they also noticed that a corpse lay at Barret's feet.

The man had been shot…repeatedly.

"Barret…did you…?" asked Cloud in shock, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Stay back!" Barret warned them sternly, cocking his gun-arm. "This's somethin' I gotta deal wit!"

With that vague warning—or threat—Barret stormed off deeper into the prison complex.

"Tha's one a' yer friends? He sure looks dangerous" remarked Cait Sith.

"It can't be…" protested Tifa, shaking her head. "I know Barret; he wouldn't do something like this."

"What could have happened?" asked Yuffie, also gazing down at the body.

"Barret certainly doesn't seem like his usual self" remarked Nanaki.

As the party began to explore the prison complex, something became immediately clear: the prison had a profound lack of security. The rusty metal walls were supported with a minimal amount of barbed wire, and little else. Clearly, what few guards there were did not concern themselves with the possibility of a breakout. Due to the prison being in the middle of a desert, Cloud didn't blame them.

"Hey, you guys new here?" asked one of the guards.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" growled Zack.

"You gotta go pay your respects to Mr. Coates first…if you don't want any 'accidents' to happen, of course" the guard replied, grinning maliciously.

"Who is this 'Mr. Coates'?" asked Genesis.

"Mr. Coates is our 'secondary warden'" the guard told them, clearly disinterested in the politics of such a career.

Mr. Coates made his office in a run-down truck bearing a Shinra logo. Dressed in a dusty green suit and smoking an equally dusty, unlit cigar, it was clear that Mr. Coates did not like his job.

"Hey, you guys new here?" he asked through dirt-encrusted teeth.

"That's right; we were told to 'pay our respects' to you" Tifa replied.

"You sure don't look like criminals; you probably wanna go up, right?" asked Mr. Coates, indicating the elevator shaft leading back up to the Gold Saucer.

"That's right; can you help us?" asked Aerith eagerly.

"I don't think you understand how things work 'round here, folks" Coates told them, shaking his head. "This here's Gold Saucer's garbage dump. That makes me the garbage man, and all a' ya are scrubs. Only way to earn your freedom is by winnin' the Chocobo Race. An' to do that, you need the boss's permission…not that you'll ever get it."

"And who is this 'boss'?" asked Cissnei.

Mr. Coates folded his arms and grinned sinisterly.

"Well, now…let's just say his office is in the graveyard north of the complex, through the junkyard" he replied.

As they began to plan out how best to approach this "boss", the members of the party soon began to feel the effects of the sun's merciless glare. Deciding that the best course of action would be to find some shade, they sought shelter in a nearby house.

That was where they found Barret.

"Didn' I tell you not ta' follow me!?" he yelled.

"J-just hold on a second!" protested Cait Sith. "Don' shoot, please!"

But Barret did shoot...repeatedly.

Bullets zoomed past the party, faster than the eye could see, straight through the musty old couch behind them. There was a soft thud as the body of a man hit the floor. He was clutching an assault rifle.

Turning away from the party, Barret looked down at his gun-arm.

"Didn' want none a' ya ta get involved…" he muttered.

"We're already involved in this, Barret" Tifa reminded him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Barret…just tell us what's going on" added Aerith.

"The murders at the Gold Saucer were committed by a man with a Gun-Arm" remarked Nanaki. "That wasn't you, was it?"

Barret took a deep breath, steadying himself for the tale he was about to tell.

"No…there was another man…with a gun on his arm" he told them. "Four years ago…I remember…I was outta town for a few days…visitin' the sight of a Mako Reactor…"

_Four years ago…_

_ Everything seemed to be on schedule. The Mako Reactor would be operational by the end of the month, and the good people of Corel would finally be able to live happy, comfortable lives. However, as Barret and Dyne made their way back over Mt. Corel, they noticed something wrong…very wrong._

_ Corel was burning._

_ "What the hell happened!?" yelled Barret, staring at the flames in horror._

_ "Barret, it's not over yet!" Dyne assured him. "Everyone's waiting! C'mon, let's hurry!"_

_ As the two men ran back to Corel as fast as they could, they met the village elder at the bridge._

_ "Barret! Dyne! You must protect the village!" he yelled._

_ That was all he could say before Shinra troops gunned him down._

_ Barret watched the old man's body fall into the chasm below with a mixture of horror and anger._

_ That transfixion was immediately broken when the soldiers then opened fire on both Barret and Dyne, forcing the two men to quickly run for cover along the cliff's edge._

_ "Kyaa haa haa haa!" cackled Scarlet as she joined the soldiers. "You can shoot all day and never hit them with the 'technique' you're using!"_

_ Pulling out a pistol, Scarlet mercilessly shot one of her own soldiers through the head, kicking the body down into the ravine. _

_ "Enough screwing around!" she barked at the remaining troops. "Concentrate fire on those two!"_

_ As the barrage of gunfire continued to rain down upon them, Dyne lost his footing and fell off the cliff edge. Barret quickly thrust his right arm out, grabbing Dyne's left one._

_ "Dyne! Hang on!" he yelled. "Yer comin' back wit me, ya hear!?"_

_ "Y-yeah…" muttered Dyne. "I won't…let go…"_

_ Suddenly, a loud "BANG" rang out as Scarlet leveled her pistol and executed a perfect shot. The bullet raced straight through the men's' connected arms, cutting both their hands off at the wrists. _

_ Barret stared in horror as he watched Dyne plummet into the darkness below…_

"Ever since that day, I couldn't use my right arm no more" Barret explained. "I was depressed for a while…but then, I decided to throw away my artificial arm an' get this gun grafted in. A new arm…ta fight the Shinra, who took everythin' away. The doc told me another man got the same operation as me…but on his left arm."

"But…Dyne lost just as much as you, didn't he?" asked Aerith quietly.

"Yes; he was deceived by the Shinra, too" agreed Tifa. "Wouldn't he want to come join us in our fight?"

Barret shook his head slowly. "I wouldn' bet on it" he grumbled. "If Dyne's really the one behind the murders…well, I gotta at least 'pologize ta him. So…I gotta go alone."

"Do whatever you want…that's what you want us to say, right?" asked Cloud. "Well, I can't let you go alone. If I did that…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Zack nodded. "I'd have nightmares about what could have happened to ya, big guy" he agreed, grinning.

"This can't be the end!" yelled Yuffie.

"Weren't we going to save the Planet?" asked Cissnei.

"So…that's just how it is" Genesis told him.

Barret grit his teeth angrily, but reluctantly nodded his head. He led the way out of the house and back through the complex. The rest of the party had to move at a steady pace to keep up with him.

As they made their way through the junkyard, Barret checked his ammunition, before cocking his gun one last time. He feared the worst, but hoped it wouldn't come to pass.

Even if his gut was telling him that it would.

Sure enough, as the party entered the old cemetery, Barret spotted one lone figure kneeling by a headstone.

The man looked thin and worn, yet still had the necessary musculature to be considered a threat. His dark hair matched the scorched earth that he now knelt down upon.

He had a gun on his left arm.

Barret motioned to the rest of the party, telling them to stay back. He slowly strode forward, not knowing what to say. Finally, a single word broke the silence.

"Dyne..?"

The man slowly raised his head, rising to his feet…and he turned around. Dark, crazed, bloodshot eyes met Barret's warm, dark brown ones.

"Now…that's a voice I haven't heard…in years" Dyne addressed him in an eerily quiet tone of voice.

Yet, Barret heard every word, each syllable as audible as if Dyne had been shouting across the canyon.

"That's a voice…I'll never forget" continued Dyne.

"I…I always hoped I'd be able to see you again…someday…" Barret told him, not knowing what to expect from his childhood friend. "We had the same operation. Listen…Dyne…I wanna…"

"Do you hear that?" Dyne cut him off, his quiet hiss of a voice somehow managing to break through Barret's rough, gravelly tone.

Dyne put his right hand to his ear, as if listening to someone whispering.

"It's Eleanor…my wife…begging me…not to hate your rotten guts" Dyne told Barret, his bloodied, cracked lips forming a maniacal grin.

Barret hung his head, ashamed.

"I'm not askin' you ta forgive me…" he confessed. "I know I was stupid, but…what're ya doin' in a place like this, Dyne? Why're ya killin' those that ain't even involved?"

"Why!?" spat Dyne bitterly. "The hell do you care!? You think those that are killed will understand 'why'!? You think the people of Corel will understand, just hearing Shinra's excuses!? I don't _care_ what the reason is! All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses! What's left!? Nothing! Nothing but a world of despair and emptiness!"

Barret clenched his left fist. This wasn't the Dyne he knew…this wasn't the Dyne he had grown up with.

"You still want to hear 'why', Barret?" Dyne continued, his voice lowering back to an eerie whisper, "I'll tell you why. Because I want to destroy _everything_. This town…the people here…the whole damn world. I got nothing left…Eleanor…Marlene…my family's dead. What've I got left to live for?"

Barret slowly raised his head. Perhaps there was hope, after all.

"Dyne…Marlene's alive" Barret told him.

Dyne's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, so far into madness that he found the words difficult to comprehend.

"Marlene's alive, Dyne" Barret replied. "I went back after you fell…an' I found her. Tha's why I wanna be wit' her…ta take care of her…for you. Let's go see her…together."

Dyne shook his head, unable to understand, unable to come to terms with this one piece of good news, a sanctuary among a world of hell.

Finally, Dyne came to a decision, and his lips once more stretched into a crazed, vicious grin.

"So…Marlene's alive. I guess that means you and I gotta fight, Barret" he said.

"What!?" exclaimed Barret.

"Eleanor's lonely…I've got to take Marlene to her…she'll wanna see her mom, won't she?" asked Dyne.

"Dyne…don' do this!" pleaded Barret desperately.

Dyne's response was to open fire.

Barret quickly threw himself to the side, avoiding the hail of bullets, and returned fire. Unlike Barret, Dyne simply stood there and took the gunfire, grinning maniacally against the pain. His gun-arm began to glow a bright blue, and he launched a bright blue fire at Barret, scorching the dark man's skin.

Barret grit his teeth, fighting against the pain, and cast a Fire spell. The bright orange flames seared Dyne's skin, and the man howled in agony and hatred. Dyne responded in kind by repeatedly firing at Barret, over and over. Barret ran straight through the bullets, launching his gun-arm straight into Dyne's face.

Dyne fell backward, but Barret wasn't finished. He continued to pummel Dyne with both his hand and his gun-arm, all the while hating himself for it. Dyne stuck his gun-arm against Barret's abdomen and opened fire, before kicking Barret off of him.

Both combatants were now severely weakened, and as Dyne prepared to launch another Molotov Cocktail, Barret realized he truly had no choice. Snatching three grenades from his belt and loading them into his gun-arm, Barret then launched the grenades straight at Dyne.

The resulting explosion would have killed a normal human being, but madness can make men survive the impossible. Slowly, Dyne fell to his knees, panting hard but still glaring up at Barret with hate-filled eyes.

Barret slowly tried to approach Dyne, but the man quickly leapt to his feet. He leveled his gun-arm at Barret once more.

"You know…it wasn't just my arm that I lost…back then…" he told Barret. "I lost something…irreplaceable…I don't know what went wrong…"

"I don' know either, Dyne…is this really the only way we can resolve this?" asked Barret.

"I told you…Barret…I want to destroy _everything_…this crazy world…even myself…" Dyne responded, panting heavily as he leaned against a ruined old shack.

"What about Marlene? What's gonna happen ta her?" asked Barret.

"Think about it…Barret…how old was Marlene back then?" asked Dyne, scowling. "She wouldn't…know me now…besides…my hands are too stained…with blood…to carry her…"

Then, Dyne reached up and took off the necklace he wore, tossing it at Barret's feet.

"Give that…pendant…to Marlene. It was…Eleanor's…my wife's…" Dyne told him.

Barret nodded. "Alrigh'" he agreed, reaching down to pick up the pendant.

As he did so, Dyne slowly approached the cliff's edge behind him.

"So…Marlene's…already…four…" he remarked aloud, his face suddenly breaking out into a genuine grin. "Barret…don't ever make Marlene…cry…"

"Dyne…?" asked Barret, watching his friend stand so near to the cliff edge, knowing what was about to happen and yet trying to deny it all the same.

Dyne smiled at Barret, and it was the same smile that he had shown as a boy…as a young man…as Barret's friend.

Then, he fell backward into the chasm below.

"Dy-ne!" yelled Barret in helpless despair.

Sobbing, the large man with the gun-arm fell to his knees, still clutching Eleanor's pendant.

"Dyne…me an' you…we're the same…my hands ain't any cleaner'n yours…"

Barret lifted his head to the heavens and let out a single roar of sadness…as rain miraculously began to fall upon the desolate landscape.

_So, like it? Hate it? Please read and review. I tried to put a lot of emotion into this chapter, mostly because this is one of the few times Barret's actually the focus of the story. And, let's face it: this part of the game is pretty tragic. Please let me know how I did!_


	23. Chapter 23: Racing for Freedom

_I apologize for the delay—ok, the EXTREMELY LONG delay—but now that summer vacation has begun, I'm finally able to get back to writing. Aren't you readers happy to hear that? Here, have a new chapter. Go on, don't be shy! I still do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. If I did, there would have been a remake by now and Square would stop this 'Crystarium' nonsense._

Chapter 23: Racing for Freedom

Back at Corel Prison, the party were permitted to enter Mr. Coates' office—which translated to unceremoniously barging into the rusted old big rig.

"What the hell is your problem!?" demanded Mr. Coates, reaching for his pistol.

The sight of Barret's gun-arm caused him to immediately reconsider that course of action. Coates' eyes widened in shock at the group in front of him, and the putrid cigar fell from his mouth.

"I wanna go up" Barret told Coates, motioning to the rest of the party. "An' ah'm takin' these guys wit' me."

"Look, pal…I told your friends before: you want to go up, you gotta get the Boss' permission…"

"Dyne's got his reasons an' can't speak" interrupted Barret, clenching his one human fist. "So, I got this instead."

"Yeah, bull—!"

Coates stopped in midsentence at the sight of Dyne's pendant.

"You killed Dyne, didn't you?" he asked, backing away slowly. "You must have; he never woulda parted with that."

Coates ran one hand through his hair and sighed, agitated.

"Maybe now this place'll calm down a little…" he mused quietly. "Dyne didn't care 'bout who anybody was…"

"The hell do YOU know!?" roared Barret, lifting Coates into the air with one hand.

"N-nothing! I-I don't know anything!" protested Coates frantically.

"So you'll get us outta here, right?" asked Zack.

"The only way out is to win the Chocobo Races, and only one racer can go up per party" explained Coates, his words rushing out as he continued to sweat bullets.

Barret brought Coates closer to his face and glared at him to show that he meant business.

"No, really! I swear, it's out of my hands!" Coates continued to babble. "If I make one exception, just one, the whole system'll get screwed up! The bigwigs back at Shinra HQ will know! They might even send Scarlet! You don't know what it's like working for them!"

"Oh, I think we can relate" Genesis told him. "So, the long and short of it is that we require someone to go up and win the Chocobo Race. Is that correct?"

Coates nodded so quickly that he resembled a human bobblehead.

"Yes! That's correct! You win the Chocobo Race, you all go free!" he agreed eagerly, grateful to see someone talking sense.

Barret slowly lowered Coates back down to the floor. The instant his feet were back on solid ground, Coates quickly backed away from Barret and smoothed out his suit.

"Ok, I'll let one of you go up" he repeated. "After that, it's all up to the racer."

"Good luck, Cloud" Zack told him.

"Huh? Why me?" protested Cloud.

"'Cause yer head looks like on a' them big damn birds, tha's why!" replied Barret. "We don' got time ta argue 'bout this!"

"Fine, fine…I guess I'll go, then" Cloud told Mr. Coates.

"Excellent, now you just need a manager to register you in the races and rent you a Chocobo" Coates told him.

"I'll be his manager".

In walked a woman wearing a frilly pink dress with a red bowtie around her neck. A golden Chocobo feather adorned her bob of blonde hair.

"This is Ester. She may look ridiculous, but she's the best damn manager we got" Coates introduced.

Ester narrowed her eyes at Coates, a deep flush coming into her makeup-covered cheeks.

"You say I look ridiculous? Coates, nobody wears gold chains around their neck anymore" she replied coldly.

"You'll get Cloud registered in the race" Tifa asked, quickly averting a fashion argument.

Ester nodded, turning to Cloud.

"You can explain your story to me on the way" she told him as Cloud followed her to the elevator.

The 'elevator' turned out to be a flat piece of metal inside a large, cube-shaped shaft. The squeaky grinding did not inspire much confidence in Cloud, and he eagerly looked upwards to where the elevator would reach its destination.

"Ok, I'll talk to Dio directly" Ester told him after Cloud had filled her in on the party's 'crime'. "You just have to concentrate on the races. There're actually just as many jockeys as there are Chocobos; the races aren't just for criminals. Some people compete for fame, others for money…and then there are those that have been thrown into the prison and have to earn their freedom."

When the squeaking metal deathtrap reached the top of the shaft, Cloud nearly ran into the waiting area. A group of jockeys sat around a large table, playing cards while they waited for the race to begin. One of them, a tall man in a red jacket got up from the table and approached Ester, tipping his black hat.

"Ester, lookin' good as usual" he greeted.

"Hi, Joe" replied Ester. "Cloud, this is Joe, one of our best jockeys."

"One of the best? Did we get some new competition recently?" asked Joe, grinning smugly. "Wait a sec…if you're with Ester, then…"

"Right, he's an up-and-coming jockey" Ester told him. "He's only been down in Corel for a day and already he's earned a chance at freedom!"

"Interesting…what'd you do to get yourself thrown down there?" asked Joe.

Cloud glared at him defiantly.

"That's not the important part, is it?" he asked.

"Guess not; you're not supposed to talk about the past anyway" replied Joe, slowly becoming more impressed by this new jockey. "Well, maybe we'll end up racing each other someday. Ciao!"

"I'm going to check on your Chocobo, Cloud" said Ester. "You just wait here; I'll be back in a jiffy."

Left alone, Cloud made himself comfortable, leaning against the wall. Looking down, the young man spotted a small red orb on the floor. As he picked it up, Cloud felt his fingertips tingle with static electricity. A small thunderbolt was etched on the surface of the sphere.

Before he could wonder how such a Materia found its way here, the lounge's intercom buzzed.

"Attention all racers: the Chocobo Race will start in a few minutes. Please make your way to the track."

Ester reentered the lounge, beckoning Cloud over to the large double doors that led to the track.

"Thanks for waiting, Cloud" she said. "I prepared your Chocobo myself. He won't lose easily."

Cloud nodded. "Thanks; I'll do my best" he told her.

Before he knew it, Cloud found himself astride a Chocobo, staring down the rainbow-colored racetrack.

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_ He wondered. _I've never ridden a Chocobo, let alone raced one! Don't have much choice, though…guess it's all or nothing_.

Cloud gripped the reins of the Chocobo tightly, gritting his teeth as he waited for the signal. The moment the whistle was blown, Cloud kicked nudged the Chocobo forward, and the big yellow bird sped off down the track.

Weaving its way around the many obstacles, the Chocobo ran with a speed that Cloud couldn't help but marvel at. Looking back, the young jockey noticed that the other racers were quickly falling behind, and he pulled up on the reins so that his Chocobo wouldn't waste all its strength.

At the halfway mark, the other racers began to catch up, and Cloud nudged his Chocobo forward again. They were almost there now…the other racers were on his tail. The finish line was just around the corner. His opponents had caught up to him, one on each side. As his eyes made out the finish line straight ahead, Cloud saw the other jockeys beginning to pass him by, and he urged the Chocobo forward.

The bird flew ahead like a comet, soaring past the other racers with impeccable speed, crossing the finish line with the other racers mere inches behind. Cloud had done it; he had won the Chocobo Race.

"Congratulations! You're home free!" cheered Ester as Cloud reentered the lounge.

"What's this?" asked Cloud, gazing down at the envelope she had given him.

"It's from Dio; he asked me to give it to you" replied Ester.

Inside was a handwritten note from Dio.

"Boy, if you're reading this letter, then you must've won. And it's a victory I'm sure you earned. I heard about Dyne from Ester. Now that you've won the race, I promise that you and all your friends will get a full pardon, and you all will be set free. And also, by way of apology, I have prepared a little gift for you to use on your journey. Sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this in person, but I'm a very busy man. Sincerely, Dio."

"A gift?" wondered Cloud, shaking the envelope.

Out fell a set of keys on a red handle.

"Those look like keys for a buggy" observed Ester. "Wonderful vehicles; they work on grass, sand, and even over rivers!"

As Cloud gazed down at the keys, he noticed that there was more to Dio's letter.

"P.S. I also met Sephiroth on my way back to the Golden Saucer. He's very charismatic; I'm he has many fans your age. Why don't you get his autograph? He mentioned heading south, down to Gongaga."

"Sephiroth…" mused Cloud. "Well, I guess I know our next destination."

Exiting the Corel Prison for what he hoped was the last time, Cloud climbed into the buggy. With everyone aboard, Zack steered the buggy south, to Gongaga…

A small part of the ex-SOLDIER wondered if coming home would prove to be a good idea after all…

_And that's it for this chapter! I apologize if it seemed I focused more on Cloud (which I probably did) but this chapter was mostly about getting the party out of Corel at last so they can continue on their adventure. More character focus for everyone to come, I promise! Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24: Return to Gongaga

_Hello again readers! Sorry about the wait, but I realized that I needed to plan this chapter out a little more carefully than previous ones. After all, it's Zack's homecoming! Disclaimer: I do not own, or take credit for, the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 24: Return to Gongaga

The calm mountain air once again filled Zack's lungs as he took in the peaceful landscape of the valley below. Smiling to himself, Zack knew he was home once more. That smile quickly turned downward as he also took in the blight staining the otherwise tranquil countryside. The old reactor lay in ruins, its metal frame shattered by an explosion many years ago. As if that hadn't been enough, the explosion had affected the nearby town, as well. Most of all, flashbacks filled Zack's mind as he recalled slaying Hollander once and for all.

"Zack? What's wrong?" asked Aerith.

The sound of her voice drew Zack back to the present, and he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, just…remembering."

A few feet away, Genesis turned his face away, suddenly interested in the local flora.

"Indeed…for some of us, it is not our first visit to Gongaga" he agreed. "Yet…some of us may be more welcome than others."

"Don't be like that!" Zack told him, putting his hand on Genesis' shoulder. "I mean, besides try to kill me and Cloud, it's not like you actually did anything wrong."

Zack's attempt at humor did little to clear the older man's cloudy temperament. Without a word, Genesis simply extended his wing and flew down towards the reactor.

Zack made to follow him, but Cissnei quickly stood in his way.

"You want to see your parents, right?" she asked. "Go; I'll talk to him."

Hesitating just a little longer, Zack nodded slowly.

"Alright" he agreed. "C'mon, guys; let's go meet the Fair family!"

As the rest of the party marched towards the village, Cissnei cautiously made her way down the steep slope to the ruins. There she found Genesis, kneeling before the remains of Shinra's twisted creation.

"If you came to persuade me, you waste your time" Genesis told her. "I dare not reveal my face to those few who know my sins."

"And what sins would those be?" inquired Cissnei.

Genesis sighed heavily.

"I placed the entire world in danger with my…_likenesses_" replied the red-clad warrior, spitting out the last word with disgust. "I had resolved to take the whole world with me if I should die. Gongaga…marks another instance of my madness."

"But…it wasn't your fault, was it?" asked Cissnei. "Hollander was responsible for what you were."

"Yet was I not responsible for my own actions?" countered Genesis. "I may once have been a SOLDIER, someone with honor…but I became something far worse."

Standing now, Genesis turned to face her.

"My friend, the fates are cruel" he recited. "There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

As he passed her, Cissnei turned to face his retreating form.

"My friend, do you fly away now?" asked Cissnei. "To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow…no matter where the winds may blow."

Genesis stopped in his tracks, his breath catching in surprise.

"You know LOVELESS."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I researched it extensively, thinking it might help me to understand you" explained Cissnei. "It began as just part of the mission, but…I fell in love with the story."

Now it was Cissnei's turn to avoid eye contact, as her face began to match the color of her hair. What would he think of her? A Turk who fell in love with LOVELESS? Fortunately, Genesis' next question broke her out of the self-analysis.

"And for what sins could you possibly hope to atone?"

"SOLDIERs weren't the only Shinra employees to walk the line between good and evil" explained Cissnei. "As a Turk…I…I was taught to follow the mission to the letter. Between spying on Zack, and then being ordered to bring him in, dead or alive…I had to make a choice. I chose my friends."

"How admirable…would that I have made the same decision, rather than self-preservation" muttered Genesis.

Cissnei's reply was interrupted by a loud, chopping sound breaking the silence around them. She immediately recognized the sound of a Shinra helicopter. Judging by Genesis' body language, so did he.

Before she could react, Cissnei felt herself scooped up as Genesis hid them both on the remains of a catwalk. Below, two familiar figures stepped out of the helicopter.

"Scarlet…the head of Weapons Development" muttered Genesis.

"And…Tseng" added Cissnei, holding her breath.

Scarlet seemed to be examining the reactor's core, and her expression indicated extreme displeasure.

"Hmph! Just goes to show, you'll only get junky Materia from junky reactors!" she scoffed. "What a failure."

"Perhaps if you enlightened the Turks a little more on your plan, we could assist" offered Tseng in his usually neutral tone.

Turning around quickly, Scarlet sneered at him. This Turk had guts, speaking to her that way!

"As you know, Hojo's absence has given the Weapons Development department a bigger budget" she told him, in the manner of a schoolteacher educating a child.

"I envy them" replied Tseng in a bored voice.

Ignoring his remark, Scarlet continued. "So, we're looking for Huge Materia. Really big Materia. With it, we could build the ultimate weapon! Of course, even if we accomplished such a feat, could that idiot Heidegger actually use it?"

Scarlet cackled at the thought of Heidegger's incompetence, only to be interrupted by Tseng's stern glare.

"Ah yes, you work for Heidegger, don't you?" she sneered.

Tseng remained silent.

"Well, there's nothing for us here" Scarlet told him, waving her hand at the reactor dismissively. "Let's go."

Genesis waited until the helicopter had left before landing back on the ground.

"They're looking for Huge Materia?" asked Cissnei. "Just what are they planning?"

"Perhaps it's a more powerful kind of Materia" speculated Genesis. "The only kind I've seen was the Goddess Materia, in the Banora Underground. However, its power has been drained."

"How many kinds of Materia are there, I wonder?" Cissnei thought aloud as she examined the reactor's burned-out core. "Hey, there's something in here."

"Likely the 'junky materia' to which Scarlet referred" answered Genesis, examining the red orb in Cissnei's hand.

A diamond was engraved into the smooth red surface.

"A summon Materia…" observed Genesis. "Junky or not, that could be useful…as is the information we gleaned. We should inform the others."

"Right!" agreed Cissnei, pocketing the newfound Materia. "By the way...before we were interrupted by those two, I was going to say…it doesn't matter what you did before. That's why the Goddess granted you a second chance. There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds."

With that, she led the way back to Gongaga, leaving Genesis to ponder her words.

As Zack led the way into Gongaga Village, the first thing the part came to was a cemetery. Another stain on the otherwise peaceful land, the gravestones stood as grim reminders of Shinra's cruelty.

"When the reactor exploded, it cost many people their lives" explained Zack. "Shinra just left us alone after that…left us alone to pick up the pieces of their mistake. We've done alright since then, but times have been hard…especially since the village is still in the process of being rebuilt."

"Damn Shinra…don' matter where they are…they cause trouble wit' everything they do!" grumbled Barret.

"When you described Gongaga to me, you didn't really mention how much it had suffered" added Cloud, recalling their first conversation on that icy mountain path to Modeoheim.

"Well, you were here the last time I came back, but…you were kinda out of it" shrugged Zack, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, the houses here are kinda small, so…maybe only a few of us should see my parents at a time?"

"Fine by me; I don't do well with cramped spaces anyhow" said Yuffie.

"Last thang I wanna do is scare people wit' this arm o' mine" added Barret.

Nanaki nodded. "I too shall wait outside" he agreed.

"Yeah, uh…I should prob'ly wait out here, too" suggested Cait Sith.

As they finally came to Zack's house, the ex-SOLDIER found himself growing more and more apprehensive. It had been ten years since he left Gongaga. What would he say?

"Nervous, Zack?" teased Aerith.

"Well, kinda…yeah" admitted Zack. "I mean…I gotta introduce my girlfriend to my parents!"

"That's always a big deal!" teased Tifa.

Steadying himself, Zack knocked sharply on the door.

"If that's another Shinra official out there, I'm grabbing my shotgun! You hear me!?" yelled an elderly man from inside.

Zack sighed dramatically.

"That's Dad, alright" he said.

The door slowly opened to reveal an older woman with graying hair and deep blue eyes, the kind that Zack likely had prior to joining SOLDIER. Looking at her face, it was as if she had seen a ghost.

"…Z-Zack…?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Hey, mom" he told her. "I'm home."

Needless to say, Mrs. Fair ushered her son into the house with a speed and strength rivaling Zack's, and the others had to quickly file in to avoid being left outside. As with any reunion, Zack found himself bombarded with the usual barrage of questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Why haven't you written?"

"Who are these people?"

"What have you been doing all this time?"

Zack raised his hands defensively.

"Ma, Pop…gimme a chance to answer, please!" he told them. "Look, it's really a long story, and I wish I could tell you everything, but there's just not enough time. The short version is: I joined SOLDIER, I learned stuff I shouldn't have, and now I'm fighting the company I used to work for. These are some of my friends: Cloud and Tifa…and my girlfriend, Aerith."

Mr. Fair slowly shuffled over to Aerith.

"So, you're the girl Zack wrote to us about?" he asked.

"Um…yes, sir" she replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, welcome to the family, Aerith!" he exclaimed, embracing her lovingly.

Tifa and Cloud fought hard not to laugh at Aerith's expression as Zack's father wrapped her in a massive bearhug.

"It's very nice to meet you, Cloud…Tifa" greeted Mrs. Fair. "Zack told me he had a best friend at Shinra…I suppose that was you, Cloud?"

"Yes, ma'am" answered Cloud.

"Well, you must stay for dinner!" insisted Mr. Fair. "We may not have all those newfangled machines in the city, but nothing beats a homecooked meal!"

Zack looked around his boyhood house sadly.

"Ma…Pop…I really wish we could stay longer, but…we're on a mission" he tried to explain. "We're fighting to save the Planet itself."

"Fighting to save the Planet?" repeated Zack's mother. "Look at you! My son Zackary has turned into a big hero!"

Zack blushed at the use of his full name, while the others snickered.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by the sound of gunfire from outside.

"What now!?" exclaimed Zack, readying his sword.

"Only one way to find out!" replied Tifa, cracking her knuckles as she led the way.

Outside, the others were fighting two familiar figures: Reno and Rude.

"There he is!" shouted Reno, pointing at Zack.

Rude simply nodded, adjusting his sunglasses.

"What do you want, Reno!?" demanded Zack.

"We're here to do what Cissnei couldn't last time you came home" the red-haired Turk explained.

"Apprehend the suspect at any cost" Rude recited, the orders clear in his mind. "Apprehend and interrogate any living relatives and treat them with suspicion, as well.

Zack's hands tightened around the Buster Sword.

"I'll give you one chance to leave Gongaga…for good" he told them, glaring angrily.

Reno hoisted his electromagnetic rod over his shoulder.

"Sorry, no can do!" he replied.

"Fine…then we'll _make_ you leave!" growled Cloud, readying his own sword.

Rude rushed at Zack, swinging his meaty fists at the ex-SOLDIER. Zack dodged every blow, countering with a low sweep, which knocked the Turk to the ground. Reno jumped in, knocking the Buster Sword away and sending an electric current along the surface of the blade.

Zack shook as electricity raced through his system, and Reno swung his baton for a second dose, only for the weapon to be knocked out of his hand by a bullet from Barret's Gun-Arm.

"This is for Sector 7, ya damn Turk!" he roared, firing at Reno.

The agile Turk expertly dodged each round, before retrieving his fallen weapon and deflecting the bullets. Unfortunately, this allowed Nanaki the opportunity he needed to circle around from behind, and Reno found himself knocked to the ground by the red-furred creature.

Nanaki's attack did not last long, however, as Rude swiftly kicked Nanaki off of Reno, before swiftly spinning around to catch Yuffie's Shuriken and throw it right back at its owner. The bald Turk allowed himself a small smile, before the scent of smoke filled his nostrils. Looking down, he realized that Aerith had ignited his leg, and he quickly tried to smother the growing flames.

Back on his feet, Reno traded blows with Cloud, while Tifa engaged Rude in a fistfight, taking advantage of the Turk's burning leg to knock him down. Rude used his position to roll along the ground, finally putting out the flames. Unfortunately for the Turk, when he got up, he realized that he had rolled right in front of Barret, and the gunner was not pleased to see him.

An instant later, Rude was sent flying backward, courtesy of a melee attack by Barret. Reno wasn't doing so well either against the combined strength of both Cloud and Zack. The agile Turk pushed both their swords back, using the momentum to propel himself away from the fight.

"We're outnumbered here, Rude!" he announced, before turning his gaze back to the party.

"But even though we're retreating…we're still victorious!" he added.

"…that doesn't even make sense!" yelled Yuffie.

"Tell me about it…" added Zack, resting his blade on one shoulder.

That was when he realized that the fight had not proceeded without notice, and he slowly turned to see his parents watching from inside the house.

They had seen everything.

"Uh, guys…? Gimme a minute?" requested Zack, slowly approaching his parents.

As Zack began to explain the situation in greater detail than before, Genesis and Cissnei approached the rest of the party.

"Hey, you guys missed all the action!" exclaimed Yuffie. "We sent those two goofballs Reno and Rude packing!"

The young ninja punched the air excitedly to demonstrate, before something caught her attention.

"Actually, now that I think about it…I didn't see Cait Sith doing anything!" she added, looking at the robotic cat suspiciously.

"Yo, tha's right! Whattup, cat?" asked Barret.

Cait Sith jerked abruptly.

"Huh, what? Did I miss somethin'?" it asked. "Sorry, but I was rechargin' ma batteries. Was there a fight or somethin'?"

"Apparently…and you sat out for the entirety of it" replied Genesis.

"Like I said, sorry…ah'm only a robot" the cat explained. "Sometimes ah've gotta power down to recharge, y'know?"

Zack approached the party again.

"We all ready to leave?" he asked.

"Uh…I guess so" replied Cloud.

"Everything alright?" asked Aerith, looking back to where Zack's parents continued to watch their son.

"Yeah; I explained that we're on a really important mission, and that when it's complete we'll be able to talk more" Zack told them.

"Then we should be on our way; Cissnei and I have learned that Shinra's searching for Huge Materia" explained Genesis.

"They want to make some kind of 'ultimate weapon' with it" added Cissnei. "Probably to use against Sephiroth."

"Then we should pick up the pace" suggested Zack. "Ma and Pa just told me there have been rumors of a man in a black cape sighted west, somewhere near the mountains."

"Alright, then let's get going!" cheered Yuffie, running out of town.

As the rest of the party made their way out of Gongaga, Zack waved farewell to his parents, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he did so.

_And that's it for this chapter. There you go, readers: Zack got to see his parents, and Genesis and Cissnei have a moment. I wasn't really sure how to write Zack's parents, given that they didn't have much role in the game, so...read and review, but please don't flame!_


	25. Chapter 25: The Study of Planet Life

_Well, I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so I figure it's time for a new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter 25: The Study of Planet Life

The buggy continued to make its way over the grassy fields towards the mountains. Soon the green plains gave way to rocky canyons that glowed a deep red in the setting sun. It would have been a beautiful sight, had the party's quest not weighed so heavily on their minds. Yet the instant that the buggy entered the canyon, the party could not help but be spellbound by the sight of the blood-red sun setting over the horizon, illuminating the dusty canyon in its gentle glow.

The moment was soon broken as the buggy began to shudder uncontrollably, the engine sputtering as the vehicle jerked back and forth before finally dying.

"Aw, man! A breakdown now?" groaned Zack.

"There are worse places we could be stuck" Nanaki pointed out, exiting the buggy.

"Yo, where's he goin'?" asked Barret, watching the red-furred creature run excitedly towards what looked to be a kind of settlement built into the mountainside.

"It looks like some kind of town…" observed Cloud. "Maybe we can rest there for the night."

As the party disembarked and followed Nanaki, they realized that the settlement was indeed built right into the mountain. Most of the "buildings" were simply small caves dug out and modified for human use. At the very top of the canyon loomed a massive structure, out of which an equally gigantic telescope extended.

When the party caught up to Nanaki, they found their ally talking with the gatekeeper.

"I am home!" Nanaki announced proudly. "It is I, Nanaki!"

"Nanaki! It's good to see you're safe after all this time!" greeted the gatekeeper. "Come on in and say hello to Bugenhagen!"

As Nanaki happily bounded away, the gatekeeper then turned to address the party.

"Welcome to Cosmo Canyon!" he proclaimed. "People come here from all over to study the Planet."

"Alright! I've always wanted to come here!" cheered Barret.

"Study the Planet?" Aerith wondered aloud. "I wonder if I could learn anything about the Ancients…"

"Unfortunately, we're at full capacity at the moment" continued the gatekeeper. "I'm sorry."

Nanaki, who had overheard the conversation, returned to the gate and spoke up in the party's defense.

"I would never have been able to return home if it weren't for my friends here" he told the gatekeeper. "Please make an exception for them."

"Oh, so we have you to thank for Nanaki's return?" asked the gatekeeper. "Well then, by all means please make yourselves at home. Welcome to Cosmo Canyon!"

As the party entered the canyon, one of the first things to draw their attentions was a massive bonfire in the middle of the canyon. Despite its size, the flame seemed to emanate a gentle radiance, as if guarding the inhabitants of the canyon. A group of children stood around it, marveling at the peaceful fire.

"What's this?" inquired Yuffie.

"This is called the Cosmo Candle" explained one of the boys. "It has burned eternally for generations."

"It's a holy flame that protects the canyon" added a young girl.

"But once, a long time ago, it went out" said another boy. "And something really, really bad happened to the Planet."

"Something really, really bad…" mused Genesis, mentally pondering the significance of this.

Nanaki was waiting for them on a group of stone steps leading into one of the caves.

"This is my hometown" he explained. "My tribe protected this sacred canyon and those who came to study the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here to protect the people, but my father…"

Here Nanaki broke off, hanging his head in shame.

"I am the last of my race" he continued. "Sworn to defend the people of this canyon for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, but my journey ends here."

Before the party could reply, a voice emanated from the cave.

"Nanaki! You're home!"

Nanaki's ears perked up instantly.

"Grandpa!" he shouted in joy, bounding into the cave gleefully.

"Why don't we take a break?" suggested Tifa.

"Yes, we haven't had a chance to rest for a while" agreed Aerith. "Besides, there are some things I'd like to ask the elders of this canyon."

Cloud nodded. "Alright, let's take a break to explore the canyon and see what we can learn" he replied.

While the others headed off in separate directions, Cloud decided to follow Nanaki up to the observatory. There, he found Nanaki talking with an elderly man sitting atop a large green sphere.

"Cloud, this is my grandfather, Bugenhagen" Nanaki introduced. "He knows everything!"

Bugenhagen laughed at Nanaki's enthusiastic introduction. "Nanaki tells me you have been looking after him" he said. "You see, Nanaki is still a child."

Nanaki huffed. "Grandfather, I'm 48 years old" he replied haughtily.

Bugenhagen chortled again.

"Nanaki's race has incredible longevity" he explained. "So, in terms of your race, Nanaki is really only about 15 or 16."

"15 or 16!?" echoed Cloud, amazed.

Bugenhagen laughed harder now.

"You thought he was an adult?" he chuckled.

"Please, Grandfather…I want to be an adult" Nanaki told Bugenhagen quietly.

The old man shook his head slowly.

"No, Nanaki…you are not yet ready" he replied. "Placing too much responsibility on your young shoulders now would only destroy you in the end. Reaching up to the sky, threatening to tear the stars away…this kind of pride is practiced too much already by the citizens of Midgar."

Bugenhagen coughed for a moment before continuing.

"Well, perhaps that's a bad example" he admitted. "Looking up too much can make one lose perspective. But when this Planet's time comes…when the Planet dies, you'll understand that you still know nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"When it…dies?" asked Cloud, confused.

Bugenhagen shrugged.

"It may be tomorrow, it may be one hundred years from now…but this Planet's end is approaching swiftly" he replied sadly.

"How do you know?" Cloud asked him.

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden moan, dull and deep, echoing throughout the night sky.

"What was that?" wondered Cloud, glancing upward.

"The cry of the Planet" explained Bugenhagen. "It is calling out, as if to say 'I hurt. I suffer.'"

"Cloud and the others are on a journey to save the Planet" Nanaki told the wise old man. "Why not show them your apparatus?"

"Save the Planet? My, what an ambitious task you undertake!" Bugenhagen chortled. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to share what I know."

"Cloud, please go bring the others" Nanaki requested.

Cloud descended back down into the canyon and gathered the others, sharing what Bugenhagen had told him as they climbed back up. Once everyone was gathered inside the observatory, Bugenhagen led them into a side room.

"Let us begin" he announced, flipping a switch on the console in the center of the room.

The small room immediately lit up, and the walls and ceiling vanished, replaced by a starry sky. Planets and asteroids circled around the party, while the shining sun floated in the center of the room.

"Look! A shooting star!" Tifa exclaimed, pointing as a comet blazed across the night sky.

"This is really somethin'!" added Barret in awe.

"It's a planetarium" observed Genesis.

"And yet, so much more than that" added Bugenhagen. "This device is tied to the galaxy."

"How wonderful!" exclaimed Aerith. "So you can see what's happening with our Planet?"

"Not just ours" said Zack, pointing at the other orbs circling around the sun.

"Other planets…" whispered Yuffie in amazement.

The old sage chuckled at the party's awe-struck looks before regaining their attention.

"Well, then…let us return to the subject at hand. Eventually, all humans die. This is a fact of life, is it not? Yet what happens to us after death?"

"Bodies decompose, returning to the earth" replied Zack, shrugging. "Everyone knows that."

"Yes, this is common knowledge" agreed Bugenhagen. "But what of consciousness? What happens to our hearts and souls?"

The party had no answers to give, and Bugenhagen allowed them a moment to ponder his question. Even Genesis had no knowledge of this, for no memories of his own rebirth existed.

"The soul also returns to the Planet" Bugenhagen told them. "Albeit in a different manner entirely. Not only the souls of human beings, either; everything that lives. Birds, beasts, trees…all have souls which return to the Planet after death. That is the great secret of life: all living things in the universe are the same, in both birth and death. The spirits of living things return to the Planet, and flow in a great river of life: The Lifestream."

"The Lifestream…"

Even the very name filled the party's hearts with a sudden warmth, a feeling of hope.

"This Lifestream is, quite simply, a path of souls traveling throughout the Planet" continued the wise sage. "But these are no longer souls; upon returning to the Planet, they become 'Spirit Energy', which in turn makes up the Lifestream itself. All new life is blessed with this Spirit Energy; when a child is born and brought into the world, it is via the Lifestream and its Spirit Energy. Then, the time comes when we humans die and return to the Planet, our souls becoming fresh, new energy for future generations…"

"It's a cycle…" realized Cissnei. "A circle of life."

"And the Ancients must have encouraged this cycle, right?" guessed Aerith. "They worked to preserve the life of the Planet and its people."

Bugenhagen chuckled happily.

"You show much wisdom for one so young, my dear" he told Aerith. "Yes, earlier generations encouraged, even worshipped, this natural cycle of life. However…"

And here, Bugenhagen directed the party's gaze to a nearby orb. The sphere glowed a bright blue-green with the promise of new life.

"That's our Planet!" exclaimed Yuffe cheerfully.

Bugenhagen nodded.

"Spirit Energy does far more than simply allow living beings to exist on planets" he explained. "It allows planets to be planets. And when that energy is removed…"

Now Bugenhagen held out his hand, and a rainbow of different-colored lights, previously dancing merrily around the Planet, was sucked out of the Planet replica and into the old man's outstretched hand. Now deprived of its life source, the miniature Planet's surface began to darken, the once blue-green landscape turning into a lifeless wasteland. Finally, the Planet itself crumbled away, leaving nothing remaining in the endless void of space.

The sage allowed the party another moment to realize the importance of this lesson before he continued.

"Spirit Energy is efficient _because_ it exists in perfect harmony with nature" he explained. "When that energy is forcefully extracted and manufactured, it is being prevented from accomplishing its intended purpose."

"Extracted and manufactured…as Mako energy" realized Zack, clenching his fist.

Bugenhagen nodded solemnly.

"Shinra's Mako Reactors extract Mako energy from the Planet day by day" he explained. "Little by little, they are killing the Planet by cutting off its life essence. Spirit Energy is being extracted without being replenished. It is being used up and thrown away."

"Damn Shinra…they don' know what they're doin'!" muttered Barret angrily.

"They cannot see the far-reaching consequences of their actions" agreed Genesis sadly.

Bugenhagen turned to Aerith.

"You wish to know the story of the earlier generations, yes?" he asked. "Those who worked in harmony with the Planet? The other elders pride themselves on studying that aspect of history. I took the liberty of informing them of your interest in the Ancients; they should be waiting for you near the Cosmo Candle."

Sure enough, when the party returned to the sacred flame, they found a pair of elderly men waiting for them.

"I am Elder Hargo" he introduced himself. "So, you wish to know of the Ancients, yes?"

Aerith nodded.

"Yes, sir" she replied. "I've been wondering about the Promised Land…does it really exist?"

"Ah, the Promised Land…" mused Hargo, stroking his thin beard. "Though there is no way to prove it, one way or another…there is no one place called the Promised Land. That is what I believe."

Upon seeing Aerith's disappointed expression, Hargo was quick to reassure her.

"Oh, do not worry, my dear! It does exist, yes…in a way. To be clear, it does not truly exist for average humans, yet it once existed for the Ancients" he explained.

"The life of the Ancients was one, long, continuous journey" he continued, spreading his arms out for emphasis. "A journey to grow plants, raise animals…to encourage life to grow, in all its forms. This journey took an entire lifetime to complete. The place they returned to at journey's end…their burial place…_that_ is the Promised Land."

"But…I thought the Promised Land was supposed to be some kind of place that granted supreme happiness…that's what the Shinra believe, anyway" said Zack.

"Supreme happiness, you say?" asked Hargo. "It is my belief that, at journey's end, the Ancients _were_ granted supreme happiness; satisfaction that they had done all they could to preserve the Planet's life, and happiness that they could now rest."

Another, slightly younger man, now stepped forward.

"My name is Elder Bugah" he greeted them. "And one cannot speak of the Ancients without mentioning the name 'Gast Faremis'."

"As in Professor Gast of Shinra's Science Department?" asked Genesis.

"One and the same!" replied Bugah. "He would come here often to study Planet life. A scholar at Shinra, he devoted his life to studying the Ancients. Looking at him, speaking with him…he was such a benevolent man; you would never have expected him to have worked for Shinra. It was about thirty years ago, now…he discovered the body of an Ancient! Oh, he was so elated!"

"Professor Gast found the body of an Ancient?" asked Aerith eagerly.

Bugah nodded.

"Yes, if I recall correctly, he named it…Jenova."

A chill ran up everyone's spine at the mention of Jenova, and a sudden silence interrupted the lecture.

"Please…continue" Aerith urged the elder bravely.

"One day, about a month or so later, he came here. I remember, when I first saw him, I thought he was ill" Bugah continued. The man's face was ashen, as if he'd made a terrible discovery. Gast wasn't even capable of coherent speech; all anyone could make out was 'Jenova…not an Ancient…by the Planet…what have I done?' Nobody has seen him since."

The party fell silent now, the elders' words echoing throughout their minds.

"Thank you…you've been most informative" Genesis managed.

As the elders departed, the party gathered closer around the candle.

"The elders were very knowledgeable" agreed Aerith. "I learned a lot about the Cetra and the Promised Land, but…now I realize that…I'm the only one left."

"But we're all here for you…right?" asked Zack.

Aerith couldn't bring herself to reply, still reeling from all that the party had learned.

"If Professor Gast was correct, then…perhaps Jenova was not an Ancient, after all…" mused Genesis. "If that's true…what does that say about Sephiroth?"

"It seems like we keep coming up with more questions than answers" added Cloud.

"According to Elder Bugah, Professor Gast originally thought Jenova was an Ancient, but…was he wrong?" wondered Cissnei.

"I think the only way to know the truth for sure…would be to ask Sephiroth himself" Zack said.

The party fell silent once more as everyone thought about what such a meeting might entail.

Finally, Barret spoke up.

"Cosmo Canyon…this's where AVALANCHE was born" he told them. "I promised Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie that…someday, when we'd saved the Planet from Shinra…we'd all come here an' celebrate…but…now they're gone…died for the Planet."

Barret shook his head, gazing into the flames of the Candle.

"But…was that it? Was it for the Planet?" he wondered. "I can't help feelin'…responsible for what happened…do I even got a right ta go on? Would they forgive me?"

"Barret…"

Tifa tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the words to comfort her friend.

"All I know is…if there's anythin' I can do ta help the Planet, or its people, then I'm gonna do it!" vowed Barret. "I don' know if it's justice or revenge; I'll let 'em decide for themselves. AVALANCHE is born again!"

As Tifa turned her gaze back to the bonfire, memories stirred in her mind.

"Cloud…bonfires are kind of funny, aren't they?" she asked. "They make you remember all sorts of things…like five years ago…"

At the mention of the incident, Cloud cringed at the sudden memories.

"I'm sorry…I'm almost afraid to ask…" Tifa said.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"It…almost feels like you're…drifting away" Tifa told him, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

Cloud turned to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere" he vowed.

As Nanaki stared into the flames of the bonfire, memories of his own past came to the surface.

"When I was young…my family gathered around this flame" he said, before quickly turning his head away.

"What? What is it?" urged Cloud.

"It's…my family" Nanaki replied. "When I think of my mother, my heart is filled with pride and joy. But…when I think of my father…I'm filled with anger."

"You are angry at your father?"

The party turned to see Bugenhagen floating towards them. Nanaki immediately leapt to his feet.

"Of course not!" growled Nanaki. "He was a coward who fled when the Gi Tribe attacked the canyon! He left Mother and the others to fight for their lives!"

Bugenhagen sighed sadly.

"Come, Nanaki…" he told the young warrior. "There is something you should see, something I should have shown you long ago. Perhaps you should bring some of your friends; the path may be dangerous…"

Without another word, Bugenhagen floated away, back up the stone steps and inside the mountain.

Nanaki quickly raced after Bugenhagen, followed by Cloud and Tifa, for the other members of the party were too lost in their thoughts (or in Yuffie's case, boredom) to be able to fight.

Bugenhagen led the trio to a sealed metal door in the side of the cave. Reaching into a nearby barrel, the old man flipped a hidden switch, and the door slid open.

Stepping through, the small group discovered a series of ladders and ropes leading down. It was impossible to see the bottom of the chasm in which they found themselves.

"Well then…are you ready?" asked Bugenhagen.

"Are you not coming, Grandpa?" asked Nanaki.

"Are you crazy? I told you it's dangerous" replied the old man. "I'll be right behind you."

Slowly, Cloud led the way as the group carefully made its way down the numerous ladders and ropes. It was impossible to tell how far down they would have to go, as the small party descended deeper and deeper into the darkness of the mountain.

_And…end chapter! Review, please! Please let me know how I did, especially with describing Bugenhagen and his lecture about the Planet; that's an important part of the story._


	26. Chapter 26: Ghosts of the Gi

_I apologize for the delay in chapters, but the truth is…well, actually, the truth is I have no excuse. I recently got Final Fantasy VII on my PSP, and have been playing it obsessively, only pausing for a break upon completing Cosmo Canyon. I guess that's a good excuse; now that I have it fresh in my mind, I can bring you a new chapter! Disclaimer: Still don't own that darn Compilation._

Chapter 26: Ghosts of the Gi

The long vertical shaft, crafted by nature itself out of the stone of the mountain, seemed to go on forever. The further the party descended, the greater the darkness grew. By the time Cloud finally felt his feet touch the bottom of the chasm, the light of the tunnel's entrance could easily have been a star in the sky for all the illumination it provided. The cavern would have been pitch-black if not for the eerie glow of the crystal veins embedded in the rock walls.

Cloud immediately shielded his eyes as the cavern began to glow, the near-blinding light coming from Bugenhagen's floating sphere.

"It glows?" inquired Tifa curiously.

Bugenhagen chuckled as the light slowly began to dim, glowing a similar hue to that of the crystal veins.

"Well, I should hope so…that's what a Light Materia is supposed to do!" he replied simply.

"A…Light Materia?" repeated Cloud skeptically. "I've never heard of those before."

Bugenhagen chortled at the young man's surprise.

"Well, you'd never heard of the Spirit Energy before either, but that doesn't mean the Planet is one giant rock!" the old man replied sharply. "Now, are we going to stand down here in the dark all night, or shall we proceed?"

Nanaki led the way as the party proceeded further into the cavern. To their relief, the narrow passage soon opened up into a larger chamber. This much more spacious cavern held many smaller individual caves, yet there seemed to be no exit from the chamber in which the party now found themselves.

"So, what do we do now?" Cloud wondered aloud, gazing around the massive cavern.

"Perhaps we should explore these smaller caves?" suggested Nanaki, slowly approaching one of them.

The cave held an odd-looking rock, odd in the sense that it didn't seem to be natural at all. On the contrary, further examination revealed that the 'rock' was merely chunks of dirt, fused together with now-worn out Earth magic. The façade easily gave way to Cloud's unrelenting fists.

However, no one expected what happened next.

The moment that the false rock crumbled away, the dust swirled upwards into the air, forming a miniature tornado, before coalescing into a shape vaguely resembling a humanoid. The shape slowly became more and more solid as the dust hardened to form bones, out of which limbs sprouted, one of the skeletal hands clutching a bloodstained spear. A dust-covered turban sat atop the mass of bones, yet no face peered out at the party; only a ghostly blue glow replaced what should have been a head.

Without warning, the specter swung its weapon at the party, driving them back out of the cramped cave and into the larger cavern. It rose high into the air and dove down at them, spear first.

Both Cloud and Tifa were quick to dodge out the way, while Nanaki easily leapt to the side and caught the spear by its handle in his mouth. A single turn of his head shattered the ancient weapon.

Cloud attempted to finish off his foe right then and there, but the now-disarmed spirit easily evaded the warrior's heavy sword, floating into the air and raising its bony arms as a ghostly blue aura began to glow between the rotten fingers. The aura then rushed out at Tifa, and the young woman dropped to her knees, feeling her strength begin to wane.

Nanaki growled angrily and his eyes glowed a fiery red as the flame atop his tail also grew. Gathering his power, the young warrior braced himself and let out a mighty roar.

The battle cry echoed throughout the cavern as the ghost burst into flames, the ancient bones quickly disintegrating under the unrelenting heat and turning to ash. The rags that hung unsteadily atop the bones also succumbed to the fire, until there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

With the threat disposed of, the party regrouped to examine whatever foe they had just faced.

"What…what was that?" asked Cloud.

"A ghost?" wondered Tifa, catching her breath as she felt her strength return.

"It would seem that they have not gone to rest like we thought…" Bugenhagen mused aloud.

"Who, grandpa?" asked Nanaki.

"The Gi Tribe, Nanaki...the Gi Tribe" was the old man's solemn answer.

"The Gi Tribe!? But weren't they destroyed in the battle?" Nanaki asked the sage.

"Or so we thought…yes, the Gi Tribe was killed in that battle so long ago…but as we've just seen, the souls have not found rest" explained Bugenhagen. "They refuse to return to the Planet willingly, so filled with hatred are they."

"Then…we should return them to the Planet ourselves" suggested Cloud.

Bugenhagen nodded.

"We cannot allow these ghosts to roam free in Cosmo Canyon, or the rest of the Planet, for that matter" agreed the old man. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fighting to do as we continue on."

Further exploration resulted in many more of these spectral encounters, until one of the false rocks caused the cavern to tremble slightly, only lasting a few minutes. When the party emerged from the smaller cave, a new entrance had been revealed, leading deeper into the cavern.

The party now found themselves in a new cavern, and realized they would no longer have need of illumination. This cavern glowed a deep red due to the river of lava flowing below. Even so high above the magma flow, the heat made exploring very uncomfortable.

"Better watch our step here…" muttered Cloud, wiping sweat from his brow.

As they slowly inched their way across the narrow rock ledge spanning the lava flow, the party came to a crossroads. Fortunately, due to the light, it was easy to see which path would lead further in.

The party was about halfway across the rocky ledge when it happened.

Tifa, who had been in front, suddenly slipped and began sliding toward the rock wall in front of her. Unfortunately, the wall was not at all flat; several deadly spikes jutted out from the stone.

Tifa braced herself for the pain, but instead she felt herself pushed to the side, landing on a slightly larger part of the rock. When she opened her eyes, she saw Cloud leaning over her.

"You OK?" he asked worriedly.

Tifa smiled at him gratefully as she rose to her feet.

"What was that?" she asked.

Nanaki and Bugenhagen carefully made their way over, keeping all four pairs of eyes on the ledge upon which they walked.

"It would seem that the traps used by the canyon's guardians are still active." observed Bugenhagen. "We must proceed with double caution from here on."

As the party continued across the rocky ledge, Tifa leaned close so that only Cloud could hear her.

"I'm glad you still remember your promise" she whispered, smiling at him.

When they finally reached the end of the ledge, the party saw that the tunnel ahead led even further into the mountain.

"If you've been keeping track, I'm sure you've noticed that this cave leads right into the back of Cosmo Canyon" Bugenhagen told them.

Nanaki realized with horror what Bugenhagen was telling them.

"If the Gi Tribe had attacked through here…everyone in the canyon would have been…"

The sage nodded at the young warrior.

"Come, we have a little further to go" he urged them.

The next chamber also stood above a boiling lake of lava, but the ledges were wider and more plentiful, resulting in dimmer lighting than before. As Bugenhagen's orb began to glow again, the party saw five different tunnels before them, each extending in a different direction.

Only one had a light at the end, and as the party entered the tunnel, they were temporarily surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from Bugenhagen's Materia.

"Another trap…these tunnels were built to confuse intruders…or invaders" explained Bugenhagen. "Sadly, the Gi Tribe did indeed infiltrate this cave, and the tunnels only held them off temporarily. Such was the sheer size of their army that little could be done but halt their progress for a time."

"Then how were they defeated?" asked Tifa.

"Patience, child…these things take time to explain" replied Bugenhagen good-naturedly as the darkness again gave way to the dim red glow of the lava.

Unbeknownst to the party, their progress had been observed from directly overhead, and the instant they exited the tunnel, the hunter dropped down in front of them.

Three eyes and twice as many fangs, the spider-like creature was no more than a head supported by four long, thin legs. The monster clicked and clacked its mandibles and it approached its next meal, the sharp ends of its legs stabbing into the rock floor of the cavern.

"Another trap!?" asked Cloud, readying his sword.

"It likely hasn't had anything decent to eat in quite some time!" chuckled Bugenhagen. "I imagine we must smell appetizing to it.

"Too bad we're not on the menu!" declared Tifa, clenching her fists.

Nanaki seconded her claim with a roar, sending bright orange flames cascading up and down the creature's sporadic form.

The spider hissed in fury, spitting poison at the party and forcing them to take evasive action. Cloud used his momentum to push forward, slashing low at one of the monster's thin legs and cutting it off at the end.

Naturally, this sudden imbalance caused the creature to stumble, and all three eyes turned on the warrior who had inflicted the injury.

Taking advantage of the creature's distraction, Tifa rushed forward, pounding the spider repeatedly with her fists, before performing a backflip, kicking upward at the creature's underside as she did so. She finished her attack with a low kick, crippling another of the spider's legs and sending it falling to the ground.

By now, the monster had caught on to the party's plan, and it used its remaining legs to push stand back up, before propelling itself forward and crushing Nanaki beneath its weight.

Nanaki weakly pushed the monster off, slashing across the monster's face and gouging out its eyes. Taking courage from the creature's agonized screeches, Nanaki's eyes glowed a bright red, and he sped forward at a superhuman speed, biting at the creature mid-leap. The sheer speed of this attack caused the spider to lose a generous amount of flesh to Nanaki's maw, and what little remained now tumbled backward over the edge into the lava below.

The young warrior of Cosmo Canyon quickly spat out the dry husk of the creature, kicking it away disdainfully as the party approached what seemed to be the final cavern.

This time, the entrance was a large, gaping hole leading into a relatively small chamber compared to the caverns the party had seen before.

"All these traps, effective as they were, did little against the relentless Gi Tribe." Bugenhagen told them. "Using these tunnels to infiltrate Cosmo Canyon from within…we would have been slaughtered. Yet one warrior took it upon himself to face the majority of the Gi Tribe alone."

"He must have been a great warrior, to risk his life against such a great and overwhelming force…" speculated Nanaki.

Bugenhagen nodded.

"Indeed, he was" replied the old man. "And that warrior's name was…"

But Bugenhagen broke off in mid-sentence when he caught sight of what awaited them.

A massive face, seemingly carved from stone, glared at the party from the far end of the chamber. Sharp, needle-like teeth protruded from the monstrous sculpture's maw, but it would have been nothing more than a frightening statue had the eyes not glowed with that same ghostly aura.

Upon sensing their presence, the rock face instantly came to life, the stone jaw stretching wide open to release a monstrous roar. Slowly—and with a great cracking and crumbling sound—the face tore itself off the cave wall, the stone reforming itself into a large, spectral form.

The angry spirit was no more than an upper torso, rotting arms extending from a skeletal ribcage, the lower half of the spine slowly swinging back and forth as the specter floated in the air. Unlike the other Gi spirits, this ghost wore the tattered remains of a massive cloak, adorned with a necklace of skulls, and wearing the rotting remains of an old wooden war mask. A massive lance, tip adorned with long-dried blood, remained clutched in its bony fingers.

Bugenhagen sucked in a deep breath, his face growing ashen.

"Nattak!" he gasped. "The Gi Tribe's most powerful warrior…its chieftain…even he remains…"

Nattak held out one skeletal hand, and a ghostly, mist-like sphere began to coalesce in its dry husk of a palm. The sphere took shape in the form of a flame, floating eerily in midair next to the undead chieftain. Nattak summoned another flame, and directed both to throw themselves at the party.

Cloud, Tifa, and Nanaki all threw themselves away from the flames, but upon contact with the cave floor, the fire began to spread, transforming into a raging inferno of ghostly blue fire. Nattak continued to hold out its hand, feeding the fire as if operating a flamethrower.

"As if the lava weren't hot enough…" muttered Cloud, focusing his magical energies and empowering his Mythril Sword.

The blade began to glow a bright blue, and Cloud swung the sword vertically at Nattak, unleashing an icy blade that severed the undead chief's hand, cutting off the stream of flame.

With Nattak distracted by Cloud, Nanaki quickly let out a howl, incinerating the severed hand and preventing it from being reattached.

Meanwhile, Tifa was channeling a magic spell of her own, gathering life-giving magics into herself using her Restore Materia.

Nattak let out a low roar, tossing its lance at Cloud, who just barely managed to avoid the deadly projectile. Not allowing its foe to recover, Nattak held out its remaining hand, and a stream of energy flew out of Cloud's chest into its outstretched palm.

Cloud grit his teeth in agony as he felt his life slowly being drained. He struggled to lift his sword, attempting to sever the unholy connection, but his strength continued to wane.

It was then that Nanaki intervened, biting down hard on Nattak's remaining wrist, the guardian's sharp teeth easily cutting through the rotten bone and sinew.

Cloud immediately felt the strength return to him, and he swung his sword at Nattak, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy, pushing the massive specter even farther away.

Nattak roared in fury, but before it make another move, its rotting form suddenly became surrounded by a beautiful, bright green light. The specter shuddered convulsively as whatever unholy essence that had been animating it suddenly left, the ancient framework of rotting bones and sinew falling to the ground in a heap of dust.

Cloud looked over to see Tifa standing nearby, the green Restore Materia in her outstretched hand.

"You used a Cure spell?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey, I figured that if it's already dead, a life-giving spell might damage it" she shrugged.

"I wish I had thought of that…" he said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Tifa giggled.

"You look just like Zack when you do that" she teased.

"Well done, all of you" Bugenhagen congratulated them. "Now I know it was not a mistake to ask your help. And you in particular, Nanaki…you've grown to be a fine warrior!"

Nanaki bowed his head humbly.

"Thank you, grandpa" he replied.

Bugenhagen nodded.

"Well, enough patting you fine young warriors on the back. Let's not forget that we came here for a reason!" the old sage reminded them, pointing to the now-revealed exit to the caverns.

The exit did indeed lead to the back of Cosmo Canyon; the multiple plateaus and mountaintops that supported the rest of the settlement rose up before the party's eyes. And atop the tallest plateau, watching over the rest of the canyon, was…

"The warrior who sacrificed himself to defeat the Gi Tribe" announced Bugenhagen. "The one who gave up everything…was your father, Seto."

Nanaki stared up at his father in awe.

"Seto ran into that cavern, to fight off the Gi Tribe as they marched in full force" explained Bugenhagen. "So great and ferocious was he that the bulk of the tribe was distracted by his wrath, allowing us to seal off the entrance to that place. But…Seto could never return home, and the Gi Tribe's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone. Yet, here he remains…watching over us all…even now…"

"Even now…" echoed Nanaki.

"You thought that your father was a coward...but he ran away to protect us, to protect the canyon" continued Bugenhagen. "That is your father, Nanaki. That is Seto."

Nanaki reluctantly drew his gaze away from his father's stone form.

"Did mother know!?" he asked frantically.

Bugenhagen chuckled.

"Yes, she knew" he replied. "In his final moments, Seto instructed me to seal off the cave, and to tell no one. They both agreed that it was best for everyone to forget about such a place."

While Nanaki processed this revelation, Bugenhagen cleared his throat and turned to Cloud and Tifa.

"Would you two please give us a moment alone?" he asked.

When Bugenhagen was alone with Nanaki, the old sage turned back to the young warrior.

"Nanaki…I wish for you to continue your journey with Cloud and the others" he confessed.

Bugenhagen's request broke Nanaki out of his reverie.

"W-what? But…but, grandpa…" he protested.

Bugenhagen held up a hand, silencing Nanaki.

"Listen to me, Nanaki" he began. "Cloud and the others are trying to save the Planet. Personally, I don't believe it can be done. For even if they destroy every Mako Reactor, it will only postpone the inevitable. Even if they succeed in stopping Sephiroth, the Planet will one day perish. But…I have been thinking lately…if there was anything we could do, to help a Planet in peril…to save it in _our_ time, to preserve it so that future generations might do the same…isn't it important to try? Or are these merely the wishes of an old man?"

"Grandpa…you're not old" protested Nanaki.

Bugenhagen chortled.

"Well, I'm certainly too old to do anything about it now" he replied. "I'll be 130 this year! But, Nanaki…that is why…you must go with them. For my sake…for the people of this canyon. I wanted to show you your real father…before you left. How happy I am that I was still alive to show you!"

Nanaki shook his head furiously.

"Don't say that, grandpa! I don't want to imagine life without you!" he exclaimed.

Bugenhagen shrugged.

"Well, I've had a good, long life" he said simply.

Nanaki narrowed his eyes.

"No, grandpa…you _must_ live!" the young guardian protested. "I'll do it! I'll see to the crisis threatening the Planet, and when I do…I'll return to Cosmo Canyon a proud warrior, just like my father Seto!"

Too touched by Nanaki's words, Bugenhagen had no reply.

"I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon!" the young warrior proudly proclaimed. "Son of the warrior Seto! I vow to return a proud warrior worthy of that name!"

Before Nanaki could say more, the silence of the night was interrupted by what sounded like rain. Glancing up, both Bugenhagen and Nanaki could see small, crystalline tears falling from Seto's stone eyes.

Once again, Bugenhagen found himself speechless.

"Seto…father…" gasped Nanaki in awe.

Slowly, but surely, Nanaki made his way up the stone plateaus to the top of Cosmo Canyon, where he stood beside his petrified father.

That night, all of Cosmo Canyon bore witness to the proud howl of a noble warrior honoring his father's sacrifice.

_And that's the end of the chapter. As always, please review. No flames. See you next time!_


	27. Chapter 27: Return to Nibelheim

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. This is it, readers! Not necessarily THE big one, but A big one, nonetheless! It's time for…_

Chapter 27: Return to Nibelheim

The next day, the party woke up bright and early, ready to continue their adventure. There was only one member of their group missing…though it wasn't much of a surprise; Nanaki had confessed beforehand that he would likely be staying in the Canyon.

"So, this is it…" Aerith thought aloud.

"Tha's jus' the way it goes…" Barret told her. "Protectin' yer home's an important part o' life."

"He came in handy at times, and he was a useful ally" mused Genesis.

As the party began to exit the Canyon, the gatekeeper kindly informed them that he had fixed their Buggy for free, citing their friendship with Nanaki as payment.

"Guess it's time to go…" sighed Zack.

"So long, Cosmo Canyon…" echoed Cloud.

Just as the party turned to leave, a voice rang out through the Canyon.

"Wait for me! I'm coming, too!"

They all turned to see Nanaki bounding happily towards them, Bugenhagen close behind.

"Please look after Nanaki; I know he'll do the same for you" requested the sage.

"Did something happen?" asked Cissnei.

Nanaki nodded.

"I grew up a little; that's what happened!" he replied.

Cloud nodded at their red-furred ally.

"Alright; welcome back, Nanaki!" he greeted the young warrior.

Bugenhagen chuckled to himself.

"Farewell, my friends…and always remember that you are welcome anytime in Cosmo Canyon!" he exclaimed, waving goodbye.

As the Buggy slowly made its way through the dawn-touched mountains, the rocky expanse slowly gave way to yet more grassy plains. As Zack directed it further west, the party soon realized that the grassland eventually gave way to the coastline, with the sea flowing gently back and forth against the sand.

Pulling the Buggy over, Zack got out of the vehicle.

"Weren't we supposed to keep heading West?" he asked.

Cloud nodded.

"That's what Hojo said" he replied.

"But we've run out of land, so the only way is to go north now" observed Cissnei.

It was as Zack was turning the Buggy north that the makings of a town began to come into view. He had already seen it once before, just a year ago…but he knew Cloud wouldn't be able to remember it.

That's why he was only partly surprised when Cloud seized control of the steering wheel and caused the Buggy to pull over to the side, albeit in a very rough stop.

"Damn, man! What the hell's wrong wit you!?" yelled Barret.

Cloud paid him no mind as he slowly stepped out of the Buggy, gazing at the town before him in awe. Tifa was in a similar state of wonder.

"It can't be…" gasped Cloud as he took in the sight of his hometown.

"Nibelheim…how is it possible?" asked Tifa. "This…it was all burned down, five years ago!"

Cloud nodded.

"Both our houses are intact; the whole town is!" he exclaimed.

"This is Nibelheim?" asked Barret. "Then what the hell's goin' on!? This a dream or somethin'?"

"It is pretty strange…" admitted Aerith.

"Cloud…you guys didn't make up that story just to get our support, didja?" asked Cait Sith.

"It wasn't a lie!" yelled Cloud turning to the robotic cat angrily.

Tifa nodded.

"I remember it, too" she told them.

"I wasn't there at the time, but I saw the flames from a distance" added Genesis.

"The really weird thing here is that this is how I found the town after both Cloud and I escaped" Zack told them.

"WHAT!?"

Reacting to the party's simultaneous display of disbelief, Zack elaborated.

"Yeah, about a year ago when we woke up from our stasis capsules in Shinra Manor's lab…we escaped the mansion, only to find that the town looked just like this. Good as new. Like nothing had happened."

Zack's words caused a lightbulb to go off in Cissnei's head.

"Like nothing had happened…" she mused.

"You know somethin' we don't?" asked Yuffie.

Cissnei turned to Zack.

"Do you remember the first rule of being a Turk?"

Zack thought back to his mission in Banora with Tseng.

"All evidence of misconduct must be erased" he recited. "Company policy."

Cissnei nodded.

"That's the first thing Turks learn: how to cover up the company' wrongdoings" she explained.

"So you're saying that Shinra rebuilt the town…to hide Sephiroth's crimes?" asked Tifa.

"Dammit! That smells like Shinra, alrigh'!" thundered Barret.

"It would explain a lot" Cissnei told them. "It also gives us reason to be on our guard if Shinra really is behind this."

Zack nodded.

"Right, low profile" he agreed.

"The last thing we need is Shinra knowing where we are" Aerith explained to Barret, who reluctantly calmed down.

As the party began to explore Nibelheim, it became clear that the rebuilt buildings weren't the only changes to the town. Several figures cloaked in black wandered around in disjointed movements, like puppets on strings.

"Must…get…it…and….bring…to…Se…phi…roth…then…become …one…with…Se…phi…roth…" croaked one of them.

"So these…things have something to do with Sephiroth…" mused Zack.

"Get what, though? What is Sephiroth after?" wondered Aerith.

"This one has a tattoo on his hand, just like the guy back in Sector 5" observed Cloud.

As they entered Tifa's house, the young woman realized that, like the rest of the town, it hadn't changed a bit. There was only one new edition, a hand-written letter lying on Tifa's desk.

_Periodic Report to Professor Hojo:_

_Report #1, Re: Clone Activity_

_Unfortunately, no "clones" have left this town this quarter. As previously reported, they seem to be sensing something. But all they say is, 'reunion' or 'Sephiroth' and show no other signs of activity._

_Report #2, Re: Confidentiality_

_A total of eight people have visited this town this quarter. Fortunately, none knew about the incident five years ago. Therefore, no one knows about Shinra's reconstruction project. Our staff, disguised as townspeople, have improved their acting skills, and we do not report any problems at this time. _

_That is all._

"Well, that's rather careless of them, leaving something like this lying around" Genesis commented.

"So it _was_ a Shinra cover-up…" muttered Tifa, crushing the letter in her fist.

Cloud gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa…? Are you OK?" he asked hesitantly.

Tifa shook her head, tear of anger and hate flowing through her eyes.

"I thought we were done with them!" she exclaimed. "And now look at what they did to our home! They turned it into some kind…research center!"

With no more words, Tifa stormed out of her own house, the party quick to follow.

"What did the letter mean when it said, 'clones'?" Cissnei wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't put it past Hojo to attempt to clone Sephiroth" Genesis explained, remembering his own copies. "Although, unlike myself or Angeal, it appears this time the experiment failed."

"Then…that's what these things are? Sephiroth Clones?" gasped Aerith in horror.

As if on cue, one of the clones, near the outskirts of town, stumbled toward them, groaning.

"He's…calling…" the clone croaked out. "The great…Se…phi…roth…is…calling…inside…inside…the mansion…"

Zack nodded.

"Let's go…to the mansion!" he exclaimed, leading the way.

Shinra Manor was as unchanged as the town itself. Every cobweb, every heap of dust—and there were plenty—right where it should be. The only additions were the recently-created monsters.

Zack wasted no time in crushing the pumpkin head of a Dorky Face.

"Always hated these things" he muttered.

The ground floor held little of interest, though upon reaching the second floor, Zack insisted on going to visit the safe again.

"Who knows? Maybe Shinra left something we can use" he suggested.

"Do you remember the code, after all this time?" Cloud asked him.

"Sure I do!" Zack replied cheerfully, fiddling with the knob.

Nothing happened.

"Um…hang on, let's try…"

Still nothing.

"Aw, to heck with it!" yelled Zack, finally losing his patience and attempting to pry open the safe with his Buster Sword.

"Um, Zack…? Are you sure that's such a good…?"

Aerith was cut off by the safe exploding into a thousand pieces, sending everyone flying backward.

When they got up, the party saw what had caused the explosion: the safe's contents.

The monster was not only gigantic in size, it was entirely asymmetrical. The entire left side of its face was a slick, almost slimy purple. A muscular, clawed arm and similar foot extended from this side. The right side was covered with thick, red hair. Out of this hair extended two tentacles that served as limbs. The monster roared in a combination of a groan and a shriek, and the result sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"That wasn't there the last time!" protested Zack, covering his ears.

"Worry about that later! Jus' kill the damn thing!" yelled Barret, firing rapidly at the beast.

Zack and Cloud both swung their swords at the monster, but its hide was so thick that the blades did little more than irritate the creature. Tifa's fists had even less effect.

Genesis powered up twin fireballs in his hands and sent them both racing towards the monster.

Only one did any actual damage—the one that hit the purple side of the monster.

Genesis looked over at Barret firing rapidly at the purple side, to little avail.

"The violet side of its face is immune to physical attacks!" he yelled. "Concentrate magic on that side!"

Taking Genesis' advice, Aerith concentrated her magic into the earth, and the monster soon founds itself flung high into the air before crashing back into the ground, hard.

Cissnei empowered her shuriken with fire as Yuffie did the same with ice. The twin projectiles sailed through the air and hit the monster dead center in the purple side, causing a magical explosion.

The creature roared, slashing at the two and knocking them back. While it was occupied with the two ninjas, Cloud and Zack each executed perfect slashes to the monster's red side. Tifa pounded away with her fists, following up with a backwards kick and the sweeping low with her other leg.

The beast shrieked like a banshee, and the air suddenly grew thick as lightning dropped down onto the party. Nanaki countered this magical attack with one of his own, sending a circular ring of fire soaring into the monster's purple side. Cait Sith did the same, blowing into his megaphone and sending out a shockwave of lightning at the beast.

After all these attacks, the monster began to change shape, the red hair continuing to sprout all over its body, until the beast was covered in the crimson fur.

"It's compensating for its weakness! Attack with your weapons now!" instructed Genesis, flying toward the monster and flashing with his rapier.

While more skilled in magic, Genesis was still an expert swordsman, and the monster futilely tried to hold back the rapid barrage of slashes from the ex-SOLDIER.

The added onslaught of Zack and Cloud's attacks didn't help.

Barret charged up his Gun-Arm and unleashed a massive fireball, hitting the monster dead-center. Zack leapt into the air, unleashing a barrage of fiery projectiles down onto the beast.

The monster roared, its eyes flashing. The ground shook and the party was drive back by a large wave of earth. Now that the monster was even weaker to physical attacks than before, it wanted to keep the party at a distance.

That suited Cloud just fine as his Mythril Sword began to glow a brilliant blue aura. Swinging it in an arc, the blade sent out a crescent-shaped wave of energy, hitting the monster dead-center.

The creature screamed in pain and fury, and as it began to cast a spell…its strength finally failed it, and the beast sank to the ground, where it slowly melted away.

"Well, I hope that whatever's in that safe is worth it!" remarked Zack.

"What's the matter? Did that tire you out?" teased Aerith.

"Hey, that's my idea of a standard workout!" he bragged.

"Well, there's a new Materia in it for you" Cloud told him, holding up a red orb with a sword engraved in it.

"I'll let you have that one, rookie" Zack teased him.

"There's also a key" observed Genesis.

"Looks like it leads to the basement" added Cissnei.

The basement…Zack found himself shuddering as they slowly made their way down the long, spiral staircase into the catacombs beneath the mansion. The long, cavernous hallway seemed to stretch on forever, and the ex-SOLDIER found himself reliving memories of five years ago.

"This must be it" Tifa told them, indicating a locked door off to the side of the corridor.

The key fit perfectly, and the door slowly swung open with an eerie creak, to reveal…

Coffins. Row and row of coffins, each coated with a fine layer of dust and cobwebs.

"Ugh…this place" Zack muttered, remembering the crypt.

That was when he remembered something else.

"Hey, I think someone was actually _sleeping_ in one of these things…" he added.

"Really? Who would sleep in a coffin?" asked Aerith skeptically.

"Yeah, this is the one…" Zack told them, moving over to a coffin carved from an incredibly dark wood.

Attempting to wrench the lid open, the second surprise of the mansion came when it flew off all on its own.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep!?"

From within the coffin rose…what looked like a man.

Dark, unkempt hair draped a pale, almost emaciated face. A blood-red bandana wrapped itself around the forehead, and equally red eyes stared out at the party. As the "man" rose to his feet, the party could see a long, crimson cloak draped over his thin shoulders, with a gleaming metal claw—possibly a gauntlet—covering one of his arms.

"Were you…having a nightmare?" asked Zack tentatively.

The dark figure fixed its eyes on Zack, before sweeping over the rest of the party, taking them in.

"Hmph…a nightmare…a necessary evil, more like…my long sleep gives me time to atone" the man muttered, almost to himself. His words came out low and gravelly, as if he hadn't spoken in decades.

Judging by the fact that they had just awakened him from a coffin, he likely hadn't.

"Atone…for what?" asked Cloud, his interest now piqued.

"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out" snapped the man. "This mansion is only the beginning of your nightmare."

"You can say that again…" muttered Genesis.

Something in his tone caught the man's attention, and his dark eyebrows rose a few inches.

"What do you know about nightmares?" he asked.

"It's like you said, this mansion was the beginning of our nightmares" replied Tifa.

"Except this time, the nightmare is real" added Zack.

"Because of the secrets hidden here, Sephiroth has now gone mad…" Genesis finished.

The name once again caught the man's attention.

"Sephiroth?" he asked. "You know Sephiroth?"

"How do _you_ know him?" asked Zack suspiciously.

"You start first" the man ordered, his eyes narrowing.

Zack relented, and explained the incident five years ago regarding Sephiroth's descent into madness.

The man's expression never wavered, always remaining stoic, but taking in every piece of information.

"You turn" said Cloud.

The man shook his head slowly.

"My apologies, but I cannot speak…your story has only made me realize how much I have to atone for" he replied.

"How disappointing" remarked Aerith, crossing her arms.

The man ignored her, instead addressing the party at large.

"Please leave" he requested.

"At least tell us your name" requested Tifa.

The strange man sighed, realizing they would not relent.

"Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent Valentine…? Weren't you one of the Turks, a long time ago?" asked Cissnei.

"Yes…formerly of the Turks, when it was Shinra Manufacturing" replied Vincent.

"That _was_ a long time ago…" mused Genesis.

"And you?" prompted Vincent.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER 1st Class."

"Zack, also former SOLDIER 1st Class."

"Cloud Strife, former Shinra infantryman."

"Cissnei. I was also with the Turks."

Vincent nodded.

"Hmm, so you have experience with Shinra, as well…" he thought aloud. "Have any of you ever heard of a woman named Lucrecia?"

"The name doesn't ring any bells, and I've been with Shinra the longest" confessed Genesis. "Who is she?"

"She was…a scientist at Shinra" replied Vincent. "And the woman who gave birth to Sephiroth."

"Gave birth!?" exclaimed Zack.

"But…I thought Jenova was Sephiroth's mother?" asked Cloud.

"Genealogically speaking, yes…Jenova gave birth to what Sephiroth is now…or rather, her cells did" explained Vincent. "But Sephiroth's biological mother was a beautiful woman named Lucrecia Crescent."

"She was a part of the Jenova Project" guessed Genesis.

Vincent hung his head in shame.

"I couldn't stop her" he confessed. "It's my fault that Sephiroth is what he is today."

"Should you not try to atone for such a sin?" asked Genesis.

"Yeah, why try to sleep?" added Zack.

"Or…are you trying to die?" wondered Tifa.

Vincent's eyes flashed angrily.

"What I do is no business of yours!" he snapped angrily. "Now, get out!"

The lid of the coffin snapped shut.

"Well…that was informative" remarked Zack, shrugging.

"If he doesn't want to come with us, that's his decision, I guess" Aerith replied.

"It does clear up quite a few things, though…" mused Genesis. "Like Angeal and myself, Sephiroth was born to a human woman, but because of the Jenova cells, he was gifted with superhuman abilities."

As the party started to continue on to the basement laboratory, Vincent suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Wait…if I go with you, will I meet Hojo?" he asked.

"Definitely" replied Zack, angrily thinking of the scientist.

"We already have a score to settle with him ourselves" explained Cloud.

For a moment, Vincent appeared lost in thought. Then he seemed to have finally come to a decision.

"Very well…I've decided to join you. As a former Turk, you may need my help" he told them.

Cloud nodded.

"Alright" he said. "Sounds like you have your own reasons for defeating Sephiroth, anyway."

"We heard he's actually right through there" added Cissnei, pointing to the laboratory.

"Then let's go meet him" Vincent replied, readying his handgun.

Sure enough, once the party made its way past the capsules and lab equipment, they found Sephiroth in the library.

"Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud, his eyes flashing angrily.

The former hero turned to face the party, smiling at them as if amused by their presence.

"Doesn't being here bring back memories?" he asked.

"Those memories we could do without!" replied Zack.

"Will you be participating in the Reunion?" Sephiroth asked.

"Reunion…?" wondered Genesis, the word stirring something in his mind.

Yet he could not place the origin, no matter how hard he tried.

"Jenova will be there" Sephiroth explained. "She will reunite and become the Calamity once more."

"Calamity? Then Jenova wasn't an Ancient?" asked Aerith.

Sephiroth shook his head, obviously disappointed with the party's ignorance.

"It seems you are not ready to participate in the Reunion" he said to himself.

Holding up one hand, Sephiroth gathered magical energy into a dark green orb, before firing it.

The dark magic zigzagged right at Cloud as if it were a bolt of lightning. Cloud quickly held up his sword to deflect the spell, but it did him no good.

Upon impact, Sephiroth's spell shattered the Mythril Blade like it was mere glass, the multiple shards flying in all directions and Cloud's Materia dropping onto the floor, one by one.

"What…what was that!?" exclaimed Cloud as he pulled himself off the ground.

"I didn't think it was possible…" gasped Genesis, in awe of the sudden display of power.

"What did he do?" asked Zack.

"Cloud's Mythril Blade was designed to channel magical energies" explained Genesis. "The runes on the metal acted like conduits, channeling the energy…"

"You're saying Sephiroth overloaded the conduits?" gasped Tifa.

"As I said, it shouldn't be possible…it would take an enormous amount of magical power…" muttered Genesis.

Yet Sephiroth didn't seem to even be breathing hard.

"You now see what power you're up against" he told them. "You are not ready for the Reunion. But never fear; there is plenty of time for you to grow strong. I will head north, past Mt. Nibel. If you insist on following me…you may need this."

Their enemy flung the dark green orb at Cloud, who caught it in his hand.

There was a skull carved on the Materia.

"Death…" Cloud thought aloud.

Sephiroth rose into the air, and flew over the party's heads, straight out of the mansion.

"Follow…if you dare…"

The last thing they heard was Sephiroth's voice echoing throughout the catacombs.

"We have to follow him" Cloud told the party, his fingers closing around the Destruct Materia. "We have to stop him."

"Cloud, you just lost your weapon!" protested Zack. "We should at least take a break, maybe think things through…"

"There's nothing to think about, Zack!" yelled Cloud, scooping up the rest of his Materia. "I'll be fine with casting spells for now, but we have to stop Sephiroth!"

As Cloud led the way out of the mansion, towards the snowy peaks of Mt. Nibel, Genesis continued to think about that strange word…Reunion…

Where had he heard it before?

_And that's it for Nibelheim! Liked it? Disliked it? Drop me a review, let me know how I'm doing! As always, no flames! See you next time!_


	28. Chapter 28: The Peaks of Mt Nibel

_Well, I've made you wait long enough, readers. I apologize for that, but I've been thinking carefully about how to write this next chapter. I realize that the last chapter was a bit rushed, and I apologize for that as well, especially considering it was Nibelheim…anyway, I'll try to put more content into this chapter, especially considering the new ally our party has picked up. Disclaimer: I do not own the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. If I did, Lightning would never have been allowed to wear Cloud's SOLDIER outfit from the original game._

Chapter 28: The Peaks of Mt. Nibel

Mt. Nibel rose up before the party like the lower jaw of some massive beast, multiple rocky peaks reaching up towards the sky. At this altitude, the sky perfectly matched the mountain's dull gray.

"Even the mountain hasn't changed a bit" remarked Tifa as she led the way along the narrow, rocky slope. "Be careful here; the last thing we want is for anyone to fall over the side. It's a long way down."

"And I doubt I'll be able to carry everyone back up, so you'll also have to worry about who I might consider worth saving" remarked Genesis in a rare moment of humor.

The path snaked back and forth in chaotic fashion, widening in some places and growing narrower in others. A left curve here, a right one there…the disorderly nature made the path seem to stretch out for miles.

"Geez, how long is this path?" complained Yuffie.

"We've only just begun; you're not tired already, are you?" teased Zack.

"Well, looks like we have visitors to make the hike more exciting" remarked Cloud.

Sure enough, two Sonic Speeds dove down at the party from above. A well-placed bullet from Vincent's pistol was all that spared the party from impalement by the birds' razor-sharp beaks.

"That's one" he reported.

"Dibs on the other!" cheered Yuffie, sending her lightning-infused shuriken after the other Sonic Speed as it made a U-turn in midair.

The electrified shuriken collided with the vulture-like monster as it turned around too come at the party again, hitting the beast dead-on and slicing it in two.

"The path gets narrower just before the bridge" explained Tifa. "There might be more monsters inside the caves, but at least we won't have to worry about falling to our deaths."

"Right" agreed Cloud. "We don't have much room to fight out here."

"Everyone across the bridge! Into the caves!" ordered Zack, leading the way.

Immediately after this outcry, four more Sonic Speeds appeared from the skies above.

"Go! We'll hold 'em off 'til the rest o' ya are inside!" Barret told them, firing at the birds of prey.

Vincent did likewise, scoring a headshot as one of the birds dove down at him. Another fell prey to Cissnei's shuriken, while Yuffie felled another. The last met its end to one of Barret's Big Shots.

Still more birds flew down at the party, the battle drawing in what seemed to be an entire flock.

By this point, the rest of the party had made it about halfway across the bridge.

"Careful!" cautioned Cloud, putting his hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Cloud shook his head.

"Nothing…this bridge is just…rickety, that's all" he explained. "I don't want you to fall."

"That's sweet of you Cloud, but remember that I led you guys over these mountains just five years ago" she told him. "I'll be fine."

"Hey! Hurry it up, will ya!" yelled Barret as he pumped a Sonic Speed full of lead.

The rest of the party quickly ran the remaining length of the bridge, just as a Sonic Speed had decided to pursue the fleeing group. Taking notice of this, Cissnei quickly flung her shuriken at it, the crimson projectile swiftly slicing through the beast's neck.

"C'mon, move it!" yelled Zack.

"Tha's our cue!" roared Barret as he hurried across the bridge, firing rapidly.

Now the ranged fighters attacked not so much to kill off their opponents, but more to keep the beasts off their backs as the remaining party members raced towards the cave entrance.

Not that the dire situation impacted their accuracy, of course. Yet for every Sonic Speed that fell prey to bullets or a shuriken, three more seemed to take its place. Soon enough, the remaining allies found themselves chased by not one, not two, but _twenty_ Sonic Speeds.

"They're never gonna make it!" yelled Zack worriedly.

"Yes, they will" replied Aerith determinedly.

Catching Genesis' eye, she grabbed the ex-SOLDIER's hand and ran out to the bridge. Quickly catching on, Genesis allowed the young Ancient to pool their mana together, and in his mind saw the spell she intended to cast.

"FLASH!" commanded the two mages.

Upon this outcry, the air was suddenly filled with a blinding light. The fleeing party, unaffected by the spell, raced past Aerith and Genesis into the cave.

The Sonic Speeds, on the other hand, swiftly fell prey to the harsh light. Their sight removed, the massive flock of birds fell down the side of the mountain to their deaths.

As the light faded, Aerith turned to see her boyfriend look as if he had just witnessed a miracle—which, in a way, he had.

"That…that was amazing, Aerith!" he cheered.

Genesis nodded approvingly.

"She's quite skilled in the magical arts" he complimented.

"I have a good teacher" she replied.

"Genesis? You've been teaching her?" asked Zack, even more shocked than before.

Genesis shrugged modestly.

"I may have given her a few pointers here and there" he confessed humbly. "The majority of her knowledge likely stems from her ancestry as an Ancient. She's more in tune with the Planet, and thus is more magically gifted."

"You hear that, Aerith? Genesis called you 'magically gifted'!" Zack cheered.

The crimson-garbed mage smirked at Zack's enthusiasm.

"Though I would hope she has more humility in her craft than you do in yours" he added as he marched past them into the cave.

The cavern proceeded to fill with the echoes of the party laughing at Zack's expense.

Said cavern appeared to be a combination of man and nature. The rocky wall of the mountain's interior was practically covered with wooden planks, metal sheets, and pipes extending in multiple directions.

"We must be somewhere near the reactor" guessed Genesis.

"The exit to Mt. Nibel is just over…that way…"

Tifa voice broke off as she caught sight of the massive, six-legged monster settled in front of the mountain's exit.

"Oh, great…we have to fight a monster to leave this place!" groaned Yuffie.

Zack quickly shushed her.

"I don't think it knows we're here; it looks like it's asleep" he commented.

Sure enough, the beast appeared to be in a deep slumber, though its bulk took up the majority of the cavern's exit tunnel.

"We'll need to defeat it if we wish to leave this place…but due to the creature's deep sleep, time appears to be on our side" Genesis told them.

"Right, we could look around the caves a little more, see if there are any supplies to be found" Cissnei added.

"Speak for yourself! I'm bushed!" complained Yuffie, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Same here!" added Barret, doing the same.

Nanaki yawned and settled himself down on the floor of the cave, Cait Sith joining him.

"Fine, you guys wait it out here; we'll go take a look around" Cloud told them.

"I'll keep watch here as well" volunteered Vincent. "They don't look very…aware…at the moment."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" demanded Yuffie.

Leaving the five to their "discussion", the remaining party members journeyed out of the cavern.

Sure enough, the tunnel that they passed through led outside to the reactor. Following yet another narrow, path around the mountainside, the party was relieved at the distinct lack of monster activity on this side of the mountain.

The path led them to yet another cavern, one that proved more familiar.

"Hey, this is the Mako cavern, isn't it?" asked Cloud, looking at the green-tinted walls.

"Yeah, the Mako fountain should still be up ahead" added Tifa.

An object in the corner of the cave caught Zack's eye, and when he turned his head towards it, he realized it wasn't the glow of the Mako.

The long, rectangular chest held a treasure indeed, though it wasn't anything they could use.

"Think our new ally could make use of this?" asked Zack, examining the sniper rifle.

"Yeah, he seems like a good marksman" Cissnei replied, hoisting the gun over her shoulder.

As the party continued to the back of the lime-green cave, the tunnel ahead led them to a much-larger cavern, one completely dominated by nature. A tree stood, proud and tall in the corner, while multiple branches covered the ground and walls. And in the center of the cavern was the Mako fountain.

"A miracle of nature…" Zack told them, echoing Sephiroth's description from five years ago.

"All this time, and it still hasn't dried up…maybe the Planet's trying to keep it alive" speculated Cissnei.

"What's up there?" asked Genesis, pointing to the tunnel at the other end of the cavern.

"That just leads out to a dead-end; we fell down the side of the mountain when the bridge collapsed five years ago" explained Cloud.

"Looks like we've seen all there is to see" remarked Aerith.

Vincent looked up at the party as they returned to the industrial cavern.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Just this" answered Cissnei, tossing him the rifle.

Vincent caught it in one hand, before flipping it on its side and examining it.

"It'll do" he replied, though Cloud and Zack both saw a brief hint of delight in the man's crimson eyes.

"Alrigh', so we ready to go kick some monster ass?" asked Barret.

Zack nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

As the party crept up on the sleeping monster, they slowly began to get a better look at it.

Dark teal in color, the monster had six legs and a tail, the end of which was sure to be razor-sharp. A long, horn-like protrusion extended out over the beast's mouth, which contained many sharp, needle-like teeth.

"It looks dangerous enough before you even get around to what kind of magic it might use" Genesis mumbled. "Best to approach it with caution…"

"Aww, caution smaution!" cried Yuffie, flinging her shuriken at the sleeping monster.

No one enjoys being awakened rudely. A monster enjoys it even less so, and this creature was no exception. The moment that Yuffie's shuriken slashed its eye, the beast reared up, bellowing a roar that shook the entire cave.

"Move!" yelled Zack as stalactites rained down on the party.

Furious at being awakened, the monster charged headlong at them, swiping its clawed limbs at anything that moved.

Taking the opportunity to test out his new toy, Vincent leapt onto a nearby rock and executed a perfect shot at the monster's other eye.

This only further enraged the beast, and it immediately turned to the gunslinger, slashing blindly at him.

Vincent expertly evaded the swipes, leaping onto another rock and continuing the assault. Barret, on the other hand, raised his Gun-Arm upwards, firing a massive blue beam…which then rained down upon the monster in a vertical line.

Nanaki performed a similar ability, leaping high into the air and sending stars raining down upon the monster. Cait Sith threw a barrage of dice at the monster, all of which exploded upon impact. Tifa used the monster's momentary distraction to deliver a barrage of punches, followed by a backwards kick and a low kick to the beast's appendages.

Twin shurikens sailed through the air to slash at the creature's hide, while Zack did the same with his Buster Sword. Due to lack of a weapon, Cloud instead relied on casting spells with surprising accuracy, raining down lightning bolts and directing icy crystals at the beast.

The monster roared again, glowing a bright yellow, before releasing the magic in the form of a massive, pyramid-shaped burst of lightning. Due to their close proximity, Tifa and Zack took the brunt of this attack, and Aerith quickly turned her attentions away from offensive magic to heal their wounds.

Genesis, meanwhile, was focusing on another type of magic entirely.

Rising high into the air, Genesis raised his arms high above, and summoned a massive glyph of energy. Concentrating with all his might and pouring all his mana into the glyph, Genesis then lowered one arm, pointing it downward at the beast.

Upon his mental command, the glyph poured missile after missile of magical energy, each projectile raining down upon the creature without end, until the glyph had run dry and dissipated into the thin air.

Falling to the ground, Genesis gently wiped a small trickle of sweat from his brow as he stood, smiling to himself. It was getting easier.

On the other side of the cavern, Vincent continued to attack the monster, charging up his rifle with magical energy. Glowing a sickly green, the rifle then launched a blob-like projectile at the monster, which then burst into multiple bubbles, covering the beast in a sickly green coat of slime.

The creature shrieked in pain as the poison slowly cut off its lifeline, and turned to the source of its agony. Before Vincent could evade, the beast sent him flying across the cavern, where he hit the far wall, hard.

Slowly, Vincent rose to his feet, his ruby-red eyes taking on an even more bestial glow as he tossed aside his rifle and clenched his fists. From Vincent's mouth issued a bestial roar that shook the cave.

The party stopped their attacks at once, gazing at their new ally with mixed emotions ranging from interest and intrigue to shock and horror as Vincent's long black hair grew longer and longer, sprouting up all over his body. His jaw lengthened and his fingers grew into long, sharp claws, and when the transformation was complete, Vincent had become a ferocious, wolf-like creature.

The new beast wasted no time in racing towards the monster with an inhuman speed, delivering blow after blow with its claws, raging around the party's enemy in a bestial, dance-like pattern.

The monster slashed at the beast that Vincent had become, but to no avail; the new creature was so fast that all the monster could do was stand there and take the endless, relentless beating.

Zack almost felt sorry for the monster when Vincent ripped its massive heart out and tossed it off to the side.

The monster gave one last moan of agony, before collapsing to the floor. With their enemy dead, the new beast also fell to the floor, holding itself up by all fours as it gradually transformed back into Vincent.

"What the hell was that!?" bellowed Barret, breaking the silence.

Panting hard, Vincent rose to his feet and collected his discarded rifle from the cave floor.

"That…is what I have to offer" he explained slowly, catching his breath. "Thanks to the experiments done to me, I have four demons running around inside my mind. The one you just witnessed, Galian Beast, is the tamest of them."

"You all that tame?" asked Zack.

"By comparison? Yes" answered Vincent shortly.

As Vincent's answer slowly sunk in, a chill ran up everyone's spine.

"But…you can control them, right?" asked Cloud hesitantly.

"We have…an understanding, you could say" replied Vincent. "Even so, it's best to keep at a distance until I've finished the job."

"I suppose the best we could do is make use of your power, then" suggested Genesis, leading the way out of the cavern.

Everyone else was still getting over the fact that their new ally could turn into a vicious beast.

"Phew! We're finally out!" announced Zack, looking down at the endless grassy fields below.

"What a beautiful view!" added Aerith.

"There seems to be a town in the distance" Cissnei pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll be nightfall soon; I'd rather not travel all that way unless we really have to" Cloud added.

"Looks like another day's journey at most; we should be there by noon if we start tomorrow" Tifa told them.

"Shall we rest here, then? This cliff seems to be a suitable place to make camp" suggested Genesis.

As night began to fall, the party soon found themselves seated around the campfire, exchanging stories and the like. For a moment, they began to forget their dire mission as they took in the beauty of the mountain, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Five years and this place still hasn't changed much" remarked Zack bitterly.

"I think we could all do without these memories" muttered Cloud.

Tifa unconsciously touched the place where Sephiroth had cut her, feeling the scar that had never fully healed.

"In a way, you could be grateful for those memories" Aerith told them.

"Huh!?"

"If Sephiroth hadn't burned down Nibelheim and hurt Tifa, you wouldn't have saved her, Cloud" she explained. "And if that hadn't happened, we would probably have never even met. None of us would be friends if Sephiroth hadn't done what he did. Those memories may be uncomfortable, sure…but they made us what we are today."

"Huh…I guess I never thought about it that way…" said Zack.

"She's right, of course…" admitted Genesis. "We are, all of us, a product of our own experiences. Though Sephiroth has done terrible things—and the man we once knew is long gone—the terrible things he and Shinra have done…they've brought us together."

Barret nodded, acknowledging Genesis' words gruffly.

"The hardes' part 'bout fightin' Dyne was seein' what he'd become" he told them. "But…if I hadn' lost mah arm, I probly wouldn't 'a met you guys…probly wouldn't 'a found Marlene back in Corel…"

"I guess things could be a lot worse" agreed Yuffie. "The Wutai War was terrible, but we were able to rebuild. At least Shinra didn't decide to just bomb the place."

Zack nodded sadly, memories of Banora filling his mind.

As the night went on, most of the party soon fell asleep, until only Zack, Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and Genesis remained awake.

"It's odd...hearing about 'The Great Sephiroth'" remarked Genesis. "To myself and Angeal, he was an entirely different person than the stoic SOLDIER everyone else knew about. I think…we were the only people he opened up to. We would sneak into the Training Room together and balance a Banora White on our heads…and throw our weapons at it. Sephiroth would always hit the apple dead-center with his Masamune."

Tifa giggled at the image, both Cloud and Zack joining in.

"I guess there's a lot we still don't know…about what kind of person he used to be" Tifa thought aloud.

"I remember hearing about that from one of his fan clubs" recalled Zack. "One 'anonymous tip' claimed that he used an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner just to get his hair to 'blow in the wind'"!

They all resumed laughing at this, and even Vincent cracked a smile—a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"You want to hear something funny?" asked Genesis, leaning in closer. "I was the anonymous source who tipped them off."

"No way!" exclaimed Zack, his laughter returning in full force.

Genesis grinned boyishly.

"Ah, the trouble we'd get into…" he thought aloud, remembering a time when things seemed so much simpler.

_Two hours later…_

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation…"_

_Genesis broke off as Zack entered the vast cavern._

"_You're late", he remarked._

"_LOVELESS again?" asked Zack, taking in Genesis' fully-degraded appearance._

"_You have succeeded Angeal's spirit…and carry a part of Sephiroth within you" Genesis told him. "Thus, the three friends are reunited…and LOVELESS is reenacted."_

"_No! Open your eyes, Genesis!" Zack protested._

_Genesis simply shook his head at Zack's perceived ignorance and continued._

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…"_

"_I've come here…to help you" Zack told him._

"_The Goddess descends from the sky" Genesis rambled on. "Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…"_

_At Genesis' words, the cavern flashed with a bright green light, and both looked up to see the giant red Materia nestled in the Mako tree above._

"_What is that?" asked Zack in awe._

"_The Gift of the Goddess" answered Genesis. "A heavenly boon found only in Banora."_

"_I thought the cells were the gift?" asked Zack, confused._

"_There are various interpretations" Genesis told him mysteriously._

"_I don't understand…"_

"_To ponder the mystery is, in itself, a gift."_

_The glow from the Materia grew brighter, illuminating the entire cavern and everything in it._

"_We will all…join the Lifestream!" Genesis proclaimed. "You…are no exception. The Planet…has become my guardian!"_

_Genesis raised his rapier high into the air, and a massive bolt of energy zigzagged down from the Goddess Materia, hitting the raised weapon and traveling down the sword into its wielder. Genesis shook with euphoria as the power coursed through him, and he began to glow a bright green. His eyes began to glow with a bestial amber hue, brighter and brighter until he appeared to be weeping fire._

"_Keep talking to me!" pleaded Zack desperately. "Don't let it take over! You're not a monster; you're one of us!"_

_Genesis let out a massive bestial cry as the Goddess Materia continued to empty itself into him. More and more power poured into Genesis without end, and it became too much, as the ex-SOLDIER now began to change shape…_

"_Damn you!" yelled Zack, running towards Genesis with Buster Sword in hand._

_The cavern exploded in a massive burst of Mako energy._

Genesis burst awake, panting as sweat ran down his face.

"Just a dream…a nightmare…" he told himself.

But he knew it was more than that. It was a memory…and a warning.

Rising to his feet, Genesis let the night air cool him as he strode over to the cliff overlooking the expansive landscape below.

"Can't sleep?"

Genesis smirked at Cissnei's question.

"And you?" he replied. "Do all Turks feign sleep?"

"It helps us relax" she explained, walking up to stand beside him.

"Huh…we did that too…" mused Vincent as he joined them. "But I don't sleep much anymore…I've gotten too much."

"What were you thinking about?" Cissnei asked.

"Probably the same thing we all are" answered Vincent, before Genesis could reply. "The past."

"The past…it is immovable, set in stone, but there all the same…dogging our steps…" muttered Genesis angrily.

"If we could change the past, things would be so much different now…but would that be a good thing?" wondered Cissnei.

"I just…I keep thinking of everything I did, during my long process of degradation" Genesis tried to explain. "And while it was Shinra who was responsible…I put my own interests above my own friends. I became so fixated on my own survival that I pushed Angeal and Sephiroth away…that I was ready to take the rest of the world with me."

"And yet, here you are" Cissnei told him.

It was such a simple thing to say, but its meanings were infinite, and Genesis found himself at a loss for words.

"We all have our pasts to deal with" Vincent added. "If we let those pasts dictate our future, well…look what I've been doing the past thirty years."

"You want to talk about it?" asked Cissnei.

Genesis shook his head, but found himself talking nonetheless.

"When I fought Zack, down there…in the Banora Underground…I became…a true monster" he said slowly. "A massive beast, brutish and full of aggression. I remember…all I could think of was violence and death. It's a terrifying memory, but also a reminder…of what I'm capable of."

"But it's in the past" Cissnei told him.

Genesis turned his head away in response.

"It's in the past, right?" she repeated.

"Not necessarily" he responded quietly, reaching into his coat pocket.

When his hand retreated from the deep red coat, it held a large, blood-red orb the size of an orange. It was a much deeper red than a summon Materia, and larger than any Materia they had seen.

Engraved in the center was a single letter: G.

"I'm still afraid to use it" he confessed.

"Is that…?"

"Yes" replied Genesis. "The Goddess Materia. Upon my revival, I found this clenched in my hand. I immediately flung it away, horrified that it had not been absorbed by the Lifestream. I even tried to destroy it myself. Yet it returns to me whenever I attempt to throw it away or leave it somewhere."

"What are you afraid of?" asked Vincent.

Genesis looked at him strangely. Hadn't the man heard a word that Genesis had said?

"I'm afraid…of becoming a monster" he replied.

Vincent gave a 'huff' in reply.

"You saw what I turned into today" he told Genesis. "You were the only one who accepted my abilities at face value. Now I know why: because you know how it feels to be a monster. Even if you don't want to admit it, you know that power is power. Whether you're a monster or not depends on how you use it. If you're afraid of using that power, you'll never be able to master it."

With that, Vincent turned and silently strode back to the camp.

"He's right, you know" Cissnei told Genesis. "You'll never discover what you're capable of if you're too afraid of repeating your mistakes. Besides, it's like I told Zack: wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters."

As he watched her go, Genesis unfurled his wing, examining it, before turning his gaze back to the crimson orb.

"Freedom…" he repeated. "Do I…have the freedom to choose my own path?"

_And that's the end of the chapter! Let me know what you think, please review! No flames! See ya next time!_


End file.
